


Una sola Ambición... Destrucción y Venganza

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Magia, Mpreg, dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Akefia, el mas poderoso y temido  hechicero de la region de Kemet esta decidido a toda costa a vengarse por la perdida de su familia a manos de la realeza, entreno toda su vida para matar al rey y sus sirvientes, sin embargo cuando finalmente hace su moviento todo sale mal, sobreviviendo de milagro y sin rendirce en su cometido, emprende una tarea francamente suicida...BakushippingMpreg..Entre otras...





	1. Levantarce luego de Caer

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwa!! bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que estoy creando!... Como siempre estoy escribiendo (o leyendo :-P) sobre mis chicos malos (incluso a Ryou lo hago un poco malo de vez en cuando) favoritos... Recuerden esta historia es Bakushipping chicas (y chicos tambien realmente la unica condicion para leer mis historias es que las disfrutes)...
> 
> Ya saben mis amores realmente no me pertenece Yugioh (por desgracia), si lo hiciera Akefia, Ryou y Bakura fueran los protagonistas y mandaran al infierno tanto a Zork como a cualquiera que les provocara... Y nos quedaríamos sin elenco en Yugioh algo rápido...
> 
> Sin mas que decirles a leer!!

Una gran cueva oscura y fría era el escenario de una cruel batalla, alrededor del sitio soldados luchaban contra criaturas nacidas de las más horribles pesadillas. Por encima dos titanes batallaban con ráfagas de energía y golpes, uno de ellos; una criatura negra y morado, con alas de murciélago, cuerpo de hombre, cola como una serpiente, grandes cuernos y colmillos, además de pezuñas gigantescas; ganaba con creces sobre la otra azul y con brillo celestial, pero para su crédito a pesar de ser clara su desventaja, no se rendía y arremetía con todas sus fuerzas buscando un golpe de suerte.

Al centro de todo se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla pareja los dos protagonistas de esta batalla, ambos de aproximadamente la misma edad. Por un lado, estaba un chico al bajo con cabellos tricolor de forma peculiar y ojos rojos forrados en kold, vestido de blanco y con muchos accesorios de oro con expresión de furia y odio hacia su contrincante. El otro chico notoriamente más alto y con ojos grises brillando con alegría insana, de cabellos blancos cortos, salvajes y sucios, lo más notable en su vestuario era una gran chaqueta roja con líneas blancas, con expresión de burla y cinismo hacia el otro.

Un último choque entre las espadas de los dos enemigos los obligo a separarse momentáneamente de su lucha, ambos respiraban algo pesadamente aunque el joven tricolor se notaba en peor estado, el de cabellos blancos comenzó a hablar para molestar al otro - mira al gran faraón Atemu de Kemet! Casi asesinado por un simple ladrón - le señalo con burla -mira a tu alrededor, tus hombres muriendo a manos de mis criaturas y tu sin poder hacer nada - con uns sonrisa de suficiencia giro en el lugar señalando alrededor - y mira tu Obelisco! Mordiendo el polvo a manos de Zork! - señalo hacia el cielo donde luchaban las dos criaturas y mostrando como Zork enviaba con un solo golpe al azul contra el suelo, y a este le costaba cada vez más levantarse -no puedes salvar a nadie! Morirás aqui a manos mías y no hay nadie que te pueda salvar! Tu sirvientes estan muertos, yo mismo mate a tu maestro Mahado... Y cuando termine contigo ire directamente a matar a ese enano que llamas esposo, le hare que desee no haber nacido nunca! Destruiré todo lo que amas y a quien se meta en mi camino! - decía mientras se carcajeaba con maldad

El otro solo cerro los ojos para tomar un ultimo aliento profundo y enderezar su cuerpo a una posición mas erguida, abriendo los ojos le miro con seriedad - no digas que ya has ganado Akefia, todavia respiro y mientras respire protegere esta nación de ti y tus planes perversos, y tendras que hacer muchísimo mas para matarme porque no dejare a mi hogar y familia desprotegida - miro a su alrededor con algo se tristeza - es cierto que muchos hombres han muerto hoy, pero lo hicieron por una causa noble y no por mi persona sinceramente, gracias a todo ellos tu destrucción no ha tocado la ciudad y muchas familias estan a salvo de ti... Ellos conocen los riesgos al entrar aqui, y aun asi vinieron aqui por la bondad de sus corazones para que su familia y todos los que viven en la ciudad no sufran daño alguno - miro la lucha entre las dos bestias de nuevo - y Obelisco esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas para detener a tu demonio, asi que es hora de terminar con esto Akefia! No puedo permitir que hagas mas daño a esta tierra ni a los inocentes, pagaras con tu vida los crimenes que has cometido contra Kemet! - termino y un brillo dorado tenue comenzo a rodearlo

Bah!! Palabras idiotas de un idiota sin muchas opciones, a ver... Muestrame que tienes para para poder aplastarte! - dijo arrogantemente el de cabellos blancos entendiendo los brazos con su espada agarrada descuidadamente mientras era rodeado de un bruma morada oscura, para estar preparado para cualquier ataque que este preparando el otro

Tu arrogancia es tu mayor defecto, y sera tu perdicion Akefia... - le aconsejo de forma neutra - Te arrepentirás de haber atacado Kemet! - para este punto el brillo dorado en el gobernante brivaba con poder y energia, soltando su arma a un lado coloca la palma de su mano en el suelo de golpe, formando un pentagrama en el suelo a su alrededor brillante por la poderosa magia con la que trabaja, concentrado comienza a soltar grandes cantidades de energia mientras recita su hechizo.

_Poderosos dioses de Kemet_

_El gobernante de esta tierra solicita su asistencia en esta lucha_

_Proteger esta tierra y detener el mal es mi deber jurado y destino desigando por los dioses_

_Ven a mi poderoso Ra_

_Ven a mi majestuoso Slifer_

_Vengan y ayudenme a destruir este mal_

_Yo el faraón Atemu les hace este llamado para luchar como compañeros que somos_

Después de terminar su hechizo abrio los ojos mientras desaparecia gradualmente el brillo dorado, quedando solamente el pentagrama un poco menos brillante, Atemu se levanta del suelo tomando su arma en el camino - terminemos con esto Akefia, no necesito mas muertes de mi gente por tu culpa... - terminando de hablar con un movimiento rápido se acerca al otro buscando dar una estocada con su espada que el otro detuvo fácilmente.

Llamando tus mascotas dragones? Crees que tus bestias podran detenerme? No me hagas reir! Seran otras victimas de Zork igual que tu Obelisco! - le dijo mientras se defendia y contratacaba hábilmente de los ataques del otro, lastimando mas al gobernante. Continuaron luchando por unos segundos sin ningun ganador claro hasta que un error de parte de Atemu provoco su caida y una grave herida en el costado que inmediatamente comenzo a sangrar, este buscaba levantarce con dolor pero el otro no le dejo al pisar su pecho cruelmente sacando mas sangre y dejándolo clavado al suelo - ves faraon! No hay nada que puedas hacer moriras aqui y luego ire a destruir todo lo que representas! Pagaras por lo que me hicistes bastardo! Te arrepentirás del dia en que tufamilia destruyo Kul Elna!

Kul Elna era la cuna de toda la maldad de esta tierra, estaba llena de ladrones, asesinos y escoria... Mi familia necesitaba erradicar esa mancha de esta tierra - le dijo con calma mientras respiraba pesadamente

Mentira asqueroso bastardo! Robaban por que no podian trabajar! Solamente era ex-exclavos que no querian ser mas maltratado por sus malditos amos! Huían y se refugiaban alli buscando una mejor vida! Y luego nadie queria darles trabajo! No iban a morir de hambre igual

-como cuando eran exclavos! - le dijo con ira mientras lo pateaba contra unas rocas ganando un pequeño gemido de dolor - gente como tu los obligo ser esclavos y luego cuando buscaban librarse de esa vida los orillaron a esas cosas atroces que dices! Mataron y robaron por que no tenian otra opcion!

Siempre existen otras maneras de hacer las cosas Akefia... Mi familia no iba a permitir que tu aldea siguiera imponiendo el miedo sobre esta region... Lamentamos mucho por los inocentes que perecieron en la aldea, pero nuestro deber es para la prpteccion de todos en Kemet, y ellos perdieron muchos de sus derechos cuando atacaron al resto de la region... - le respondio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente

-Tsk! No me importan tus pateticas excusas faraon... Voy a poner fin a esto y por fin las almas de mi familia podran descansar en paz! - hablo mientras se acercaba al caido para darle la estocada final, Atemu sin miedo le miro a los ojos desde su posicion en el suelo y le dijo - nunca podras ganar Akefia...

-Callate y muere! - levanto su espada en alto, cuando un gran rigido se sonó en el espacio, tanto que hizo vibrar las paredes y temblar el suelo a sus pies haciendo que todo se detuviera en un silencio tenso, Akefia mira sus alrededores buscando la fuente del inmenso poder, miro a su enemigo notando la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro - que mierda hiciste bastardo!!?

-Te dije Akefia... No hay manera que ganes - le dijo simplemente el tricolor con la misma sonrisa

Ya veremos maldito - se acerco tomandolo del cabello exponiendo su cuello y poniendo su espada contra el mismo dispuesto a cortarlo en un movimiento, cuando otro rugido este notablemente mucho mas cerca sacudió la tierra, de la entrada de la cueva llego una gran ráfaga de viento carga de poder que destruyo a muchas de las criaturas que luchaban contra los soldados del faraon - qu... - miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente del ataque cuando de su izquiera una rafaga de fuego lo obligo a separarce del faraon caido - Ra ayuda a Obelisco!! Slifer ven acá por favor

Akefia sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo mira hacia arriba la lucha entre su criatura Zork y Obelisco para ver aparecer una gran bestia que parecía un cruce entre un águila y un lagarto acorazado dorado atacando a Zork con fuego y rafagas de energia doradas, volteando la balanza de parte de las criaturas del faraon, bajando la mirada ve con algo de sorpresa y temor una larga criatura roja tambien acorazada con dos bocas y ojos azules, rodeando al cuerpo lastimado del faraon con ternura, buscando protegerlo. El no podia creerlo, el tamaño y el poder de los dos dragones llegados era monstruoso sentía que iba a ser aplastado solamente por el poder liberado por las dos criaturas llegadas.

 _Nunca habia visto dragones de ese tamaño... Maldita sea! Yo estaba preparado para dragones como los que cuidan las fortalezas... Pero estos son con facilidad tres veces mas grandes que esos! De donde los habra sacado el bastardo?... Y su poder, parecen ser puro poder y magia concentrada, joder! Cuando ya lo tenia el muy maldito siempre sale con algo nuevo! - pensaba con ira y algo de mierdo - no puedo fallar! Debe haber una forma de vencerlos! No me rendire cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi venganza!... Atemu, te matare y destruiré todo lo que amas aunque sea lo último que haga!_ \- sale de sus pensamientos de golpe al ver como el gobernante era rodeado por una densa aura roja y se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban siendo curadas, con la ira creciente busca acercarse para detener eso olvidando la poderosa bestia que lo protegia, el dragon observando esto de un solo golpe de su cola lo envia rodando por el suelo lastimándose gravemente - eres un maldito! Escondido detras de tu bestia como un cobarde Atemu! - dijo al levantarse del suelo algo tambaleante

-Tu no has entendido verdad?... Nunca ganaras Akefia, mientras respire protegere a los que estan conmigo, y ellos estaran conmigo... Ra acaba con su monstruo de una vez! - el gobernante le dijo que al dragon dorado que respondio con un rugido poderoso - gracias por tu energia Slifer, ayuda a los soldados con las criaturas convocadas por Akefia - le acaricia un poco las escamas acorazadas sonriendo, mientras le mira alejarce a luchar

Akefia desesperado se lanza contra Atemu esperando matarlo de una vez, pero sin esfuerzo fue detenido por Atemu para asombro del ladron. Después de unas cuantas estocadas y heridas pequeñas Akefia se aleja del otro jadeando _pesadamente - como...? El no tenia esa fuerza! Yo lo tenia vencido... De donde sale toda esa fuerza y resistencia en su cuerpo?... Seran ellos...? –_ miro de nuevo hacia arriba viendo la batalla de Zork contra los aliado del faraon, notando con desesperacion que ya no le estaba yendo tan bien, y a su alrededor sus distintas invocaciones eran destruidas por las rafagas de energia de Slifer y los soldados estaban cada vez más libres de enemigos.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó de nuevo a pelear sin notar que estaba cada vez mas descuidado en sus ataques. Atemu con un simple barrido y movimiento de su espada hirió gravemente al ladron en el costado - vez Akefia... Te dije que no ganarias, tu arrogancia fue tu perdición

Callate bastardo! Te voy a destruir! - se iba a lanzar contra el de nuevo cuando sintio como algo se rompia dentro de el, al instante suena un gruñido dolorido y golpe fuerte contra el suelo. Akefia con mucho dolor en su cuerpo se voltea para abrir enormemente sus ojos a la escena detrás de el - Zork no!! - grito con dolor al verlo caído con muchas quemaduras y heridas en el cuerpo claramente agonizando

Ves te dije que estabas perdido ladron... Acepta tu destino - le dijo Atemu seriamente acercándose con la espada en la mano

No me jodas maldito!! Sea como sea moriras aqui y ahora! - se levanto a por pura fuerza de voluntad e intento atacar al otro sin embargo no pudo dar otro paso al sentir como gran parte de su energia abandonaba su cuerpo

Zork acaba de morir... El contrato esta roto por su muerte asi que perdiste la energia magica dada por su enlace entre ustedes - le informo llegando hasta donde estaba tirado el ladron en el suelo - Akefia Touzuoko, yo como faraon y gobernante de Kemet te sentencio a morir por tus crimenes contra el reino, espero que Anubis y Maa'at tengan misericordia se tu alma - con eso clavo su espada en el pecho del ladron. Atemu camino hasta casi la salida de la cueva donde estaba su caballo y se subió en el, con una sencilla seña de mano el resto de su ejercito lo siguió junto con Obelisco, Ra y Slifer rugiendo poderosamente detras.

Mientras tanto Akefia todavia conciente observaba todo con odio e ira, intentando todo por no perder su vida - te maldigo bastardo! Te juro por las almas de mi familia que esto no quedara asi! - penso por ultimo para perder la conciencia por la perdida de sangre.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Despues de algunas horas Akefia despierta de su inconciencia con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, y sin poder creer que todavía respirara. A su alrededor quedaban los restos de la cruel batalla, cuerpos, armas y sangre estaban por todos lados indiscriminadamente. Sus ojos se abren un poco mas mostrando un ojo gris apagado, el ambiente parece congelarse en ese mismo momento, hasta que se escucha un gemido suave del ladron que luchaba por moverse al menos un poco.

Luego de luchar por un rato gruñendo y gimiendo, ademas de agravar sus heridas aun mas logro sacar la espada de su cuerpo, con un suspiro de sufrimiento se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras se relaja en el suelo para recuperar algo de energias _\- no puedo creerlo... Despues de tanto sufrimiento y dolor todo termino en esto... Yo aqui muriendo en esta maldita cueva cuando deberia estar en el palacio regocijandome de mi victoria... El faraon bastardo es el que deberia estar aqui bañado en su propia sangre muriendo mientras sabe que fallo en su cometido... Maldita sea!! Yo tenia todo planeado, no puedo creelo... Y ahora soy yo quien no tiene nada, para colmo Zork murio en el asalto al palacio, ya no siento mi conexión con el demonio... No es justo!! Lo tenia todo planeado, esos malditos dragones, maditos sean todos!... No contaba con que el palacio contaba con semejantes bestias, Obelisco era presa facil para Zork, pero los dragones Ra y Slifer... Nunca espere que ese fuera su poder... Nunca vi dragones como esos, yo estaba preparado para animales como los dragones guardianes que normalmente están en las fortalezas, pero nunca había visto bestias como esas..._

Se detuvo al sentir como se le nubla la vista por la constate perdida de sangre, hasta casi quedar inconsciente de nuevo - _maldita sea!! No puedo morir asi!! Me niego a dejar que su crimen quede impune! No le dejare ganar! Si yo muero, Atemu se viene conmigo!... Necesito hacer algo! -_ con una mirada determinada comienza a concentrarse y una ligera energia negra emana de su cuerpo cerrando un poco sus heridas, despues de un rato y apoyandoce en el arma que casi causa su muerte logra sentarce a revisar correctamente sus heridas - _bien hora de hacer un recuento de los daños... Tengo un tajo profundo en el costado que casi no se llevo mi riñón -_ se dijo tocando levemente la zona dañada - _los miles de pequeños cortes y contusiones hechos en la lucha... Y sin olvidar claro la herida en mi pecho que al parecer por suerte no golpeo mi corazón pero si otras cosas y duele muchísimo... Si estoy bien y vivire, saldre caminando por la entrada como siempre -_ penso para si mismo con sarcasmo.

 _Estoy jodido... -_ penso luego de un rato en la misma posición - _Pero necesito ver como demonios salgo de aqui antes que el faraon envié a buscar los cuerpos de los caidos... Luego veo que hago con lo demas... -_ y asi comenzó su lucha por ponerse de pie y salir de la cueva.


	2. Relato del Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa amigos! Como estan? Como les ha estado tratando la vida?... Aqui llego con un nuevo capitulo de su historia preferida (espero que lo sea)...
> 
> Yugioh no es mio recuerden! (yo lo hago cada vez que escribo y lloro cada vez que recuerdo la saga del Mundo de la Memoria)
> 
> Sin que se me ocurra nada más que decirles lean!

Pasaron unos meses de mucho trabajo, dolor y sufrimiento. Donde el herido ladron no hacia mas que cuidar sus heridas y alejarce los mas posible de Kemet, cosa dificil dada la gravedad de sus heridas y el calor abrazador del desierto. Pero a pura fuerza de voluntad y terquedad salia de los problemas, pero actualmente tenia uno en especifico que no sabia como resolver.

 _Bien... Creo que ya no estoy en Kemet... Pero no tengo idea de donde diablos estoy -_ penso para si mismo mientras estaba sentado debajo de una de las plantas que crecian en el oasis que encontro por suerte, mientras comia frutas que encontro en el mismo. Un caballo y camello que habia robado con mucho trabajo hace algun tiempo, y le servian de transporte y para cargar proviciones estaban alrededor pastando y bebiendo agua del oasis, el ladron estaba algo humedo por el baño que se dio para regrescarce luego de tomar suficiente agua y lleno todas sus reservas - _nunca me he alejado tanto de Kemet... Joder me desespere un poco con eso de alejarme de la region para evitar confrontaciones con cualquier seguidor del faraon._

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos recostandoce para descansar el cuerpo del largo viaje que habia hecho hasta los momentos - _mis heridas ya estan casi curadas, la que estaba peor era la de mi pecho y esa ya casi ni existe... Las demas ya se curaron completamente -_ siguio perdido en sus pensamientos disfrutando de la fresca brisa y sombra que proporcionaba el raro lugar - _ahora que hago? A donde voy?... Ciertamente estoy muy perdido, nunca me he alejado o salido tanto de Kemet y este lugar ciertamente no lo conosco_

Akefia abrio los ojos luego de su rato de descanso y enderezo su postura, mirando a los animales que tambien tomaban un merecido descanso - _tengo que planear que hacer con esas mascotas del faraon... Joder son demasiado poderosos, que podria conseguir que pueda hacerle frente a tales cantidades monstruosas de poder... Tsk! Zork bastardo te atreves a morir dejandome asi... -_ se quedo un rato mirando al espacio como buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas y problemas - bueno! No hare nada aqui sentado y ya siento que descanse lo suficiente y atendi lo que quedan de mis lesiones... Hora de ponerce en marcha que tengo que encontrar algo en este desierto... Me niego a seguir perdido y sin hacer nada aqui - dijo al aire levantandoce y recogiendo sus cosas y animales, ademas de recoger algunas frutas que podria consumir a lo largo del dia.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Despues de unas horas de cabalgar sin rumbo nada mas buscando algo conocido o alguna cosa que no sea rocas y arena. Ya algo aburrido del paisaje monotono el ladron se baja del caballo para caminar un poco y ver si de esta forma veia algo. Paso un rato de la misma forma y Akefia ya estaba que gritaba de frustracion, hasta que un movimiento a su izquierda hace que gire su mirada de golpe. Dado que esto era lo unico que habia visto en hora en ese desierto se decidio a investigar, claro manteniendo sus armas cerca de el por proteccion.

Montando a toda prisa su caballo fue en direccion a donde habia visto el movimiento, pero cuando llego al lugar exacto no logro ver nada. Sin rendirce sigio cabalgando por esa zona buscando encontrar que era lo que vio moverce anteriormente, hasta que a lo lejos le parecio ver una especie de construccion alta y con entusiasmo por ver algo mas que arena se dirigio al sitio para averiguar que era.

Cuando llego vio una costruccion que nunca habia visto en su vida. Un edificio de varios pisos color gris, blanco y negro; con enrredaderas de lo que parecia plata y decoradas con varias gemas preciosas, las puertas y varias ventanas tambien parecian llevar la misma tematica, siendo los marcos de las ventas y la puerta de plata con piedras preciosas. Una puerta gigante que en si misma brillaba como el mas caro de los cristales, reflejando todos los colores al contacto con la luz del sol, junto con las varias enredaderas de plata y pedreria hacian una vista aun mas espectacular del edificio.

Flores, arbustos y arboles que nunca habia visto crecer en el desierto se podian ver por todos lados alrededor de la constrccion, dandole una apariencia eterea a al lugar. La mente de ladron de Akefia estaba en shock por tanto tesoro sin ningun tipo de guardian, practicamente se le estaba regalando. Sin mucha tomar muchas precauciones o pensar en la logica del asunto se dispone a tomar algunas de las gemas grandes que tiene mas cerca, sin notar claro la sombra oscura que se le aparece por detras. Cuando se percata de esto no puede hacer mas que girarce y escuchar un voz.

**Dormir**

Escucho decir por parte de una voz profunda y monotona, al instante comenzo a sentir como se mareaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarce. A pesar que intento luchar contra la sensacion no hubo mucho que pudo hacer antes que la oscuridad se lo tragara y callera al suelo. La figura cuando vio que el hombre caia desaparecio en un agujero negro que se formo en el aire, debajo de donde estaba Akefia tambien se formo un agujero negro por donde su cuerpo fue tragado.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Despues de un rato Akefia comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia en su entorno, lo primero que sintio fue la suavidad de donde estaba recostado. Cansado y con malestar se acurruco un poco mas en la suavidad que nunca antes habia sentido, y busco volver a conciliar el sueño. Hasta que una pequeña parte de su cerebro comenzo a funcionar y le recordo que la ultima vez que supo de si mismo estaba en medio del desierto y perdido, y que en el medio del desierto no habian cosas suaves donde acostarce. Asi que levantandoce de golpe comienza a revisar lo que le rodea, encontrandoce con una agradable pero algo monotona habitacion. Solamente contaba con la cama donde estaba, una mesita a un lado de la cama y una alfrombra que salia desde abajo de la cama, todo con los colores blanco, gris y negro.

Con algo de miedo comenzo a intentar ubicar donde se encontraba, tambien intentaba recordar exactamente el ultimo lugar donde se encontraba. Con una pequeña cantidad de temor recordo el encuentro con el edificio extraño y la voz oscura que escucho antes que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Aunque estaba aun un poco confundido en cuanto a por que estaba en una comoda cama y no en una mazmorra pudriendoce, ciertamente no iba a quejarce solo buscar una salida a su situacion. Cuando estaba por bajarce de la cama para salir vuelve a escuchar la voz por el lugar.

**Veo que ya estas despierto ladron, no recomendaria salir de la habitacion temo que podrias perderte por el lugar y seria un molestia tener que buscarte de cualquier lugar que te metas. Sin contar en los problemas en que podrias meterte tocando lo que no debes, no hagas tu estadia mas molesta de lo que debe ser**

Sobresaltado al escuchar esa profunda y oscura voz de nuevo mira a sus alrededores con nerviosismo, sin ver realmente a quien estaba hablando aun reuniendo de nuevo su coraje usual pregunta - sal de donde quieras que estes! No te escuchare ni hablare contigo hasta que no te vea

**Tienes razon, he pasado tanto tiempo sin ver realmente a otro ser que olvido algunas cosas comunes me disculpo.**

Akefia tuvo unos segundos de silencio antes que la puerta se convirtiera en una especie de agujero negro por donde salio una alta figura como flotando en el espacio y recubierta de una capa de color negro algo desgarrada al fondo, a la figura no se le podian ver ni facciones o forma corporal definidas. La habitacion a su entrada se torno notablemente mas fria, por detras la negrura desaparecio dejando la puerta como estaba - tu eres el que me estaba hablando anteriormente? Que carajos hago aqui? - le pregunto sin hacer notar su nerviosismo por el espectro aparecido

**Soy simplemente el guardian de este lugar, y estas aqui para evitar que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentiras. Ademas seria una molestia para mi limpiar tus restos despues de tu muerte por robar algo de este sitio ladron**

Tragando gruso por las palabras habladas y mas sabiendo que que no tenia capacidad de defenderce actualmente, Akefia comenzo a pensar en las opciones que tenia para salir de alli con vida. Con desesperanza se dio cuenta que no tenia muchas opciones, asi que busco seguir hablando con el espectro para sacar mas informacion con respecto al lugar y situacion - eres un guardian? Estoy dentro de esa rara construccion que encontre antes? Que es este lugar? Nunca habia visto un sitio asi

**Correcto, soy el guardian de este lugar y ciertamente es el mismo que te encontraste en el camino anteriormente, aunque es ciertamente extraño que lo viste en primer lugar. Es imposible para los humanos normales ver este lugar, aunque supongo que tu grandes capacidades magicas y tu pequeña conexion con la magia de las sombras hizo posible que lo encontraras. Y para responder a tu ultima pregunta, este un satuario que mis maestros construyeron para crear un contacto con la humanidad, aunque tengo ordenes de evitar ligeramente que los humanos lo encuentren.**

Ya un poco mas tranquilo notando que el espectro no tenia intenciones de atacarle todavia sigue con sus preguntas - si tus maestros no quieren que humanos entren a este lugar por que me metiste aqui en primer lugar? Y quienes son estos maestros tuyos?

**Mis ordenes son poner lo mas dificil posible el encontrar el satuario para los humanos, pero una vez que alguno lo encuentra debo darle la bienvenidad y atenderle. No tengo permitido dar muchar informacion de mis maestros, lo unico que dire es que puedes referirte a ellos como Maestro Hikari y Maestro Yami.**

Y conocere a estos maestros tuyo? Supongo que no son sus nombres reales... Y creo que ellos si no seran felices de que el ladron que intento robarles este en este lugar - lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo pero aun asi el espectro escucho sus palabras

**No te encontraras con en este lugar, ellos llevan siglos sin colocar un pie en este satuario. Y seguro que no les importara el que intentaras robarles, dado que si lo fueras conseguido no estarias aqui conversando conmigo**

Ja! Y quien me iba a detener? Tu? No se que eres pero no caere sin pelear! - le espeto a la criatura, aunque luego se arrepintio de haberlo hecho al recordar su estado vulnerable, aun con su fachada valiente se preparaba para cualquier ataque

 **Eres un humano curioso y tienes unas grandes capacidades magicas, y tu personalidad es divertida...** **me agradas. Veras este lugar esta revestido de pies a cabeza con magia oscura y clara pura trabajando juntas pero sin mezclarce completamente, de alli se genera la pequeña cantidad de magia de las sombras que sientes en el ambiente. Cada piedra, metal y marial con que esta contruido este santuario esta bañado con los potentes poderes de mis maestros, no se si sabes pero nunca es buena idea robarle las cosas a un dragon. Por eso realmente no me preocupa realmente el que robes algo aqui, me preocupaba mas luego el tener que recoger tus restos.**

Ja! Quiero ver realmente a tus maestros venir a intentar matar... - se detuvo un momento en su sitio procesando toda la informacion recibida, cuando capto realmente una de las cosas dichas por el espectro - DIJISTE DRAGON? TU MAESTRO ES UN DRAGON? - le grito con rabia y odio

**Si mis maestros son dos dragones muy poderosos, y no necesitan realmente buscar matarte. La sola maldicion que provoca el tomar el tesoro de un dragon produciria tu muerte**

Como se llaman tus maestros? Dime sus nombres! - le exigio con rabia - no mejor... Confirmame, son los malditos de Ra y Slifer? Dime! Y me dices donde estan los bastardos para arracarles escama por escama a las lagartijas esas!

**No se que problema tienes con esos dos dragones y no conozco su ubicacion, pero ellos dos no son mis maestros. Si son la misma especie y en algun momento se encontraron con los ultimos dragones egipcios, pero eso no significa que conozca la ubicacion de su guarida. Tampoco conozco la ubicacion de la guarida de mis maestros de hecho.**

Tus maestros son otros dos dragones fuertes... - proceso un segundo lo escuchado, sin embargo pregunto casi instantaneamente - como que ultimos dragones? Ciertamente tienen tamaño y poder, pero no son los unicos en Egipto.. Existen otros varios dragones por hay, los he visto... El faraon no es el unico con mascotas poderosas...

**Esos "dragones" que acostumbras a ver no son verdaderos dragones, solo son reptiles algo grandes creados a partir de magia humana en semejanza a los verdaderos dragones de antaño. Los dragones reales son criaturas majestuosas que nacen con pura magia natural, con conocimientos y poderes mas alla de tu imaginacion. Las bestias que acostumbras a ver no tienen mayor capacidad de razonar que un gato comun, contrario a los de verdad que tienen en armonia su instintos animales y capacidad de pensamiento a la par o incluso mayor a la humana.**

Ah... Entonces existen otros dragones iguales a los del faraon... Y donde o como podria encontrarlos? - pregunto mientras en su cabeza pasaban distintos planes - y son tan fuertes como los del faraon?

**Mis maestros son ciertamente fuertes, pero no se el nivel de poder que poseen los dragones egipcios. Pero no son iguales a esos dos dragones, ellos no son dragones egipcios. En cuanto a su ubicacion me temo que no la tengo, el satuario cada cierto tiempo se mueve de ubicacion y ellos igual. Por eso despues de tanto tiempo es dificil dar algun tipo de ubicacion, puedo ayudarte simpemente con um amuleto y encanto que te ayudara a buscarlos si de verdad quieres buscarlos.**

Por que sigues diciendo que son dragones egipcios los del faraon y ellos no? Ellos no son de aqui? - pregunto con curiocidad, ya la ira o el nerviosismo anterior habian pasado segundo plano

**Ellos no son de esta tierra, no nacieron ni pasado por mucho tiempo en por aqui. Los dragones aliados al faraon han nacido del elementos primordiales para esta tierra, y llevan sus nombres representativos a ello; los dragones como Ra nacieron a partir del fuego y calor del sol; mientras que los que son como Slifer nacieron a partir de la misma tierra.**

Esta bien entendi que los dragones de aqui nacieron a partir de cosas que valoramos, pero entonces a partir de donde nacieron tus amos? - dijo el ladron confundido

**Para explicarte eso debes saber que no los elementos de donde nacen los dragones no son importantes solo por que humanos como tu los valoran. Su importancia radica en que son las fuentes de magia mas importantes del planeta, y los dragones nacieron para equilibrar esas energias en el mundo. Si bien Ra y Slifer tienen nucleos magicos fuertes, Ra de los rayos del sol y Slifer de la tierra egipcia misma. Mis amos son distintos; uno de ellos optiene su poder de la luz y sombra, donde sea que esten estos elementos el optiene poder y magia; el otro esta hecho de pura oscuridad y tiniebla, donde sea que hayan estos elementos el es mas poderoso.**

Ah... Me agrada ese amo tuyo oscuro - se dijo distraidamente - si son tan poderosos por que son las mascotas del faraon bastardo? - pregunto con expresion de burla

**No tengo informacion de las circunstancias por la que los dragones egipcios formaron su vinculo con la realeza o que tipo de contrato tienen ellos, aunque puedo suponer que fue para mantenerce a salvo o ayudar a la paz en cuanto la situacion que sucedio hace muchos años. Mis amos ciertamente nunca han formado un vinculo con algun humano, ellos simplemente se desligaron de la situacion y cualquier molestia ocurrida era tratada con dureza.**

Que es a situacion que sucedio hace tanto tiempo? - para este punto Akefia se habia vuelto a recostar en la comoda cama y escuchaba atentamente al espectro hablar

**Para responder a tu pregunta necesito contarte una historia. Esto ocurrio antes que incluso las grandes dinastias como las que conoces nacieran, para esa epoca los humanos formaban pequeñas aldeas autosuficientes que tenian por gobernante a los mas viejos. Tambien para ese entonces los verdaderos dragones eran muchisimo mas numerosos que los existentes actualmente y vivian en armonia con los humanos. Incluso existian aldeas que cuidaban y veneraban a familias enteras de estos a cambio de proteccion para sus tierras.**

**Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre se comenzo a formar descontento con el pasar de los años de parte de las dos especies. Algunos humanos comenzaron a pensar que los dragones eran seres demasiado poderosos para correr libremente, mientras que algunos dragones pensaron que los humanos eran pateticos y no merecian toda la ayuda que ellos les brindaban.**

**Para calmar este descontento de las dos partes y evitar el derramamiento de sangre se llego a un acuerdo, que algunos dragones voluntarios formaran contratos de compañerismo con algunos humanos que podrian soportar la gran carga magica de estar en ese tipo de conexion con un dragon. Los humanos al estar mas expuestos a la magia comenzaron a desarrollar sus propios poderes magicos y de alli en adelante nacieron los hechiceros humanos.**

**Estos dragones serian la proteccion y puente entre el resto de los dragones y los humanos. Mientras que los dragones restantes podian irce con tranquilidad de que los humanos no los molestarian. De eso pasaron unos años en paz hasta que los humanod se dieron cuenta del gran poder que les otorgaban los dragones, por ello buscaron cambiar los contratos y convertir a los dragones en simples exclavos.**

**Lo consiguieron y comenzaron a esclavisar a cuantos dragones pudieron, matando a los que no se sometian usando a los dragones que ya habian exclavisado. Cuando los dragones que se separaron de los humanos se dieron cuenta de la situacion, ya casi toda la especie estaba en manos de la humanidad. Estallo la guerra entre las dos razas causando mucho derramamiento de sangre de las dos partes.**

**Pero los humanos en su lucha por el poder no se dieron cuenta del mal que estaban haciendo a si mismos y al resto del mundo. Los dragones no estaban hechos para ser exclavos, asi que empezaron a debilitarce y morir, los que nacian en ese estado no vivian mas que unos poco año y asi los dragones comenzaron a exitinguirce con rapidez. Eso trajo terribles consecuencias, los dragones son seres hechos de magia pura y eran los que mantenian el equilibrio en el mundo con respecto a la magia. Los hechiceros comenzaron a ver sus poderes menguar al punto que no era posible que formaran hechizos complicados, y nacieron otras razas magicas como los demonios que ya conoces por culpa del desequilibrio que habia en las tierras.**

**Los humanos dandoce cuenta de lo que habian hecho buscaron liberar y curar a los dragones que habian exclavizado sin exito, ya era muy tarde para que los salvaran. Con eso comenzo la busqueda de los pocos dragones que estaban libres, pero ellos en su amargura se desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y guardaron para si toda la magia del mundo dejando a la humanidad a su suerte.**

**La tierra colapsaba por la falta esa energia vital tan importante y los demonios abundaban matando y destruyendo a los humanos indefensos y sin magia. Hasta que unos poco comenzaron a pedirle a los dioces ayuda y perdon por el mal que habian hecho, estos viendo el estado de la tierra y la sinceridad del arrepentiento de los humanos buscaron y hablaron con los dragones par que ayudaran a restablecer el equilibrio del mundo. Con distintos grados de descontento los dragones volvieron y comenzaron el arduo trabajo de curar la tierra.**

**Sellaron algunos demonios en si mismos y otros los dejaron vagar con ciertas condiciones para ayudar con la distribucion de la energia en el mundo. Tambien como habia tan pocos dragones vivos se crearon estos santuarios que son basicamente extenciones de si mismo que ayudaran al equibrio magico. Para este fin se formaron nuevos contratos temporales de apoyo con familias humanas escogidas por los mismos dioses, sin embargo en medio de este proceso algunos dragones como Ra y Slifer volvieron a tomar un poco de confianza en algunos humanos y lograron formar un contrato de apoyo fijo.**

**No se si influyo esa conexion eterna con un dragon con que luego se volvieran los lideres de su region. Otros dragones a penas habian culminado su trabajo rompieron todo contrato y conexion con los humanos y desaparecieron de nuevo en algun lugar del mundo, solo dejando estos santuarios para tener un enlace a esta tierra. Solo volviendo cada cierto tiempo para no volver a afectar el equilibrio. Asi el mundo y los humanos prosperaron e incluso algunos volvieron a nacer con magia, aunque eran menos que en antaño.**

Supongo que tus amos fueron unos de esos que rompieron sus comtratos y se largaron no? - pregunto absorto en la historia

**Mis amos fueron un caso distinto al de todos los demas al ser los ultimos dragones de luz y oscuridad, sin ellos la tierra no iba a volver a ser la misma. Cuando los dioses hablaron con ellos en nombre de la humanidad se negaron absolutamente, no les importaba el destino de la humanidad. Maestro Hikary alego que los humanos eran unos asesinos y se merecian perecer por sus crimenes, mientras que Maestro Yami dijo que eran escoria traidora sin valor y no moveria un dedo para ayudar a una especie tan patetica, que si todos morian le hacian un favor al mundo.**

**Al final los dioses lograron convencer de ayudar al Maestro Hikary explicandole que no solo ayudaria a la humanidad si no a todas las criatuaras del planeta que no merecian pagar por errores humanos, y el sintio pesar por el resto de animales y plantas que estaban sufriendo por culpa de la situacion.**

**Y Maestro Hikary ayudo a los dioses a convencer de ayudar al Maestro Yami. Pero los dos colocaron la estricta condicion de no querer tener nada que ver con los humanos. Los dioses tomando en consideracion sus sentimientos permitieron que trabajaran totalmente libres con tal que ayudaran lo mas que pudieran a remediar el equilibrio. Asi que ellos nunca formaron un contrato con un humano.**

El ladron se sorprendio al escuchar eso, siempre penso que no importa quien sea o cuanto poder tengas, el mandato de un dios era definitivo y no podias negarte - oye entiendo que los humanos fuimos unos bastardos, pero quiero saber si me puedes decir por que odian a los humanos tanto que podian dejar morir al mundo antes de ayudar - cuando termina suena su estomago haciendolo sonrrojar levemente

**Supongo que es horas de que comas, te traere algo de comer y luego puedo responder mas de tus preguntas.**

Oye no impor......! - no termino de decir nada al ver como el espectro salio sin escuchar una palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto llegamos al final del capitulo!
> 
> Espero que les guste! Y cualquier cosa que no entiendan me preguntan!
> 
> Para el espectro que hablaba con Akefia imaginence a un demetor de Harry Potter y ya (tampoco me pertenece por cierto)
> 
> Hasta un poximo capitulo!


	3. Comenzo la Busqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa mis lectores! Como les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Espero que les este gustando! Honestamente este capitulo y el anterior iban a ser uno solo pero se alargo mucho y lo decidi dividir...
> 
> Ademas de que le hice por fin la portada a esta historia!
> 
> Oigan muy importante, recuerden que tristemente no me pertenece Yugioh... Si es una cosa con la que muchas fan tienen problemas pero bueno....!!
> 
> Y las que ya quieran ver a la parejita Tender por hay llegaran pronto no se desesperen... En fin sigamos con la historia!

Después de una satisfactoria comida Akefia se quedo un rato mas descansando en la cama, hasta que ya se estaba artando de estar confinado a una cama. Asi que probo llamar al espectro de nuevo - oye tu! Estas por hay? Ya estoy cansado de estar en esta cama, puedo salir de aqui? - se quedo esperando unos segundos hasta que la puerta vuelve a colocarce negra y entra el espectro

**Podras salir con la condicion que no te pierdas de mi vista, te dare un recorrido por el lugar para que lo conozcas. No quiero tener que buscarte por el lugar, respondere cualquiera de tus preguntas en el camino.**

Akefia simplente asintio toscamente mostrando su acuerdo. Con eso el especto hace una seña indicandole que puede salir, con una sonrisa Akefia sale volando de la cama y habitacion deteniendoce en el pasillo esperando al otro. Ya los dos juntos comienzan por el pasillo cuando Akefia pregunta - no me respondiste por que tus amos estaban tan descontentos con los humanos...

**Cierto, veras que Maestro Hikary nacio al comienzo de la guerra con los humanos, eran una pequeña familia que no queria meterce en problemas de ese tipo asi que se mantuvieron escondidos. Vivian su padre, madre y el en una guarida en una region muy lejos de aqui, lleno de fauna y flora. Nada como el desierto al que estas acostumbrado, cuando su madre anuncio el proximo nacimiento de una nueva cria, Maestro Hikary estaba muy alegre por una nueva miembro en su familia que podria cuidar y enseñar cosas nuevas.**

**La cria nacio y paso un tiempo de paz donde el Maestro y su familia cuidaban de la nueva cria, hasta que un dia el padre tenia que ir a cazar el alimento para todos. Pero no se dio cuenta de un hechicero con dos dragones estaba merodeando por la zona buscando cazarles a ellos, cuando se percato era muy tarde. Intento pelear pero los dos dragones con el humano le habian inmovilizado, y le practicaron el hechizo para exclavizarlo intento resistir pero fue inutil.**

**Luego le obligaron a guiarlos a donde estaba su compañera con sus dos crias, fue muy pelea muy traumatica donde lamentablemente perecieron la madre y la hermana de mi Maestro. Su padre luego de eso fue obligado a abandonar la escena dejando a su compañera y cria muertas, el humano intento tomar a mi maestro pero el de la tristeza e ira que sentia libero mucho poder logrando dejar inconciente por unos minutos al humano y escapar.**

**De hay en adelante Maestro Hikary no queria tener nada que ver con la especie humana, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerles daño aunque se defendia ferozmente si alguno se acercaba. Al Maestro Yami nunca le agradaron los humanos, a el siempre le parecieron una especie patetica y sin utilidad en el mundo. Siempre penso que el mundo estaba mejor sin ellos, pero hubo un momento donde a pesar de su odio se encariño con una cria humana perdida.**

**Pero el niño crecio y le traiciono intentando entregarlo a un grupo de cazadores que intentaron exclavizarlo. Los mato a todo y se convencio de que todos los humanos eran basura sin valor. Ellos tenian sus razones para despreciar a los humanos por ello los dioses nulo intentaron precionarlos por mas conexiones que las necesarias con los humanos.**

Akefia escuchaba las historias sintiendo un poco de empatia con respecto a los dos dragones - oye por que me cuentas todo esto? No les molestaria a tus maestros que le hables de todo esto con un simple humano?

**En este punto no tienen mucho que decir al respecto, la unica informacion que no puedo darte son sus nombres y posibles ubicaciones por su seguridad, todo lo demas debo de decirlo. Cuando te dije que tenia que poner impedimentos para que los humanos encuentren estos lugares es por una razon. Los santuarios ademas de ayudarlos a mantener el equilibrio tambien sirven para almacenar informacion a los humanos, por aqui ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.**

Le dijo mientras giraba en una esquina, caminaron por un rato y llegaron a unas puertas dobles grandes las cuales abrieron, pasaron las puertas y Akefia se quedo impresionado por el tamaño y cantidad de libros reunidos en lo que parecia uma biblioteca.

**Ves este satuario almacena la informacion obtenida por mis Maestros a lo largo de los años y es mi deber por orden de los dioses compartirlo con quien haya podido enconcontrar este lugar. Por eso no tengo impedimentos por compartir esta informacion contigo, eres libre de quedarte y revisar lo que quieras. Aqui se te proveera sustento mientras sea tu estadia.**

Wooo... Este lugar es enorme... Seguro que puedo revisar lo que quiera? - pregunto un todavia asombrado Akefia - y me alimentaras mientras tanto?

**Claro siempre y cuando cuides y devuelvas todo a su sitio ladron. Aunque no recomendaria quedarte tanto tiempo si quieres volver a tu tierra, uno de los mecanismos de seguridad del lugar es que el cambia de sitio cada cierto tiempo.**

Eh? Como que cambia de sitio? - pregunto confundido sacando la nariz de un libro que habia tomado de magia - y no te preocupes, estas siendo amable conmigo y me alimentaras, no veo necesidad de robarte... Ademas no quiero que tus amos me persigan o me caiga una maldicion rara de dragon

**Muevo este lugar cada cierto tiempo de ubicacion, las ventajas de tener una construccion hecha de magia. Asi es mas dificil para los humanos toparce con ella, fue una casualidad tuya el que encontraras este lugar.**

No fue casualidad, vi algo moverce y lo segui hasta aqui - dijo distraidamente

**Debio ser uno de los exclavos humanos que limpian por aqui. Aunque igual es dificil el que lo vieras, tienen encantos encima para esconderce. Supongo que los remanentes de poder que todavia te quedan del demonio al que estabas conectado te ayudaron a verlo.**

Has dicho varias veces eso de contrato y pense que era algo exclusivo de los dragones, ahora me dices que se rompio uno que tenia? Que carajos es eso? - pregunto confundido

**Un contrato es una union magica y del alma entre un humano y criatura magica, tu tenias una con un demonio si no me equivoco. Dime tenias un demonio que te seguia y apoyaba en tus batallas?**

Si... Zork estuvo conmigo desde que... - se detuvo un momento en lo que decia - dejalo en que estuvo conmigo desde pequeño, y me enseño todo lo que se de magia

**Umm... Supongo que no se molesto en enseñarte realmente todo lo que conocia de magia, dime tienes algun articulo que haya sido un regalo de el? Y que edad tenias?**

Si... El me entrego esto... - dijo mostrando su pie donde estaba una pequeña pulcera de oro con forma de una serpiente que se enrrolla sobre si misma - y tenia unos 6 años

**Primero eras muy pequeño para la presion de recibir un contrato con una criatura tan poderosa, tu alma se debio de haber mezclado demasiado con la de el. Ciertamente te estaba utilizando para algo, pero supongo que no sabes que tipo de contrato formaste con la bestia. Si no sabias ni siquiera que habias hecho un contrato pudo haber terminado muy mal para ti, por fortuna murio y su influencia sobre ti ha desaparecido. Aunque aun quedan los restos de su alma mezclada con la tuya, no te has sentido ultimamente mas libre?**

Un poco... Ciertamente me he sentido libre de algunas cosas... - se dijo aun pensando en las cosas aprendidas - ese bastardo solo me estaba utilizando, si fuera muerto con el maldito faraon, yo lo fuera matado ya por maldito - se dijo a si mismo - oye... Creo que no me importaria quedarme aqui un tiempo aunque termine al otro lado del mundo, ciertamente no puedo mostrar mi cara por aqui sin que quieran lincharme, siento que este es un lugar seguro para quedarme

**Bien, eres bienvenido al santuario claro y oscuro. Si necesitas algo siempre hay exclavos por aqui que te ayudaran**

Oye si tus amos odian a los humanos por que hay exclavos humanos aqui? - pregunto al ver a los exclavos trabajando en silencio cuidando del lugar

**Estos son los castigados por hacerle daño a los dragones en antaño, los dioses no dejaron ese crimen sin castigar. Ademas ellos son seres magestuosos que necesitan que les atiendan, ustedes se exclavizan entre ustedes no veo por que te molestaria esto.**

No me malinterpretes... Me da igual lo que les pase, solo era curiosidad - explico

**Esta bien, disfruta tu estadia y que sea provechoza tu investigacion**

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Paso casi dos años donde Akefia aprendia lo que podia mientras pensaba que hacer a continuacion con su vida. Ciertamente tenia algunas cosas nuevas que reflexionar con respecto a la nueva informacion aprendida. La venganza es algo que no puede dejar de lado, pero ha descubierto que esa arrogancia he ira pasadas eran producto de su mala conexion con el demonio.

Por eso estaba decidido a cambiar sus planes de venganza, aunque no sabe ciertamente lo que hara para lograrla o como lo conseguira. Aunque todavia no podia creer como habia dejado que la bestia lo utilizara de esa forma, y tampoco sabra lo que de verdad queria este al final. Ademas queria encontrarce con los dueños del sitio donde vivia pero no sabia como.

Oye tu! Estas por hay? - pregunto al aire sentado en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca - llevo años aqui y aun no me dices tu puto nombre - dijo entre diente a modo de berriche

**Eso seria por que realmente no tengo nombre, simplemente soy un guardian aqui y no necesitaba un nombre. Cuando me crearon mis amos no vieron necesario el que yo tuviera un nombre. Para que me llamabas ladron?**

Eso es... Ni siquiera se que decir a eso - dijo sacuendo la cabeza con los ojos en blanco - y... Si yo buscara a tus amos... Crees que podria al menos tener una conversacion civil con ellos?

**Sinceramente desapruebo totalmente esa idea, la veo suicida y sin sentido. Te atacaran en cuando te vean.**

Ah... No crees que hay forma que los conozca sin que ellos intenten matarme entonces - penso en voz alta - tengo curiosidad por conocerlos joder... Ademas quiero hacer algunos negocios con ellos, de verdad son tan agresivos?

**Bueno Maestro Hikary no es agresivo, solo desconfiado y puede ser que te de la oportunidad de acercarte a el un poco si sabes que hacer. Pero no te digo los mismo del Maestro Yami, el si intentara matarte al segundo que te vea, no te dara nungun tipo de oportunidad.**

Bueno...! Entonces buscare al menos agresivi Hikary primero, si consigo lo que quiero contare con su ayuda para tratar con el homicida Yami - le dijo con una sonrisa

**No funcionara, Maestro Yami y Maestro Hikary son compañeros y viven juntos. No los encontraras separados mucho tiempo.**

Eh.. Que es eso compañeros? Son amigos muy cercanos o algo? - dijo algo despistado

S **ignifica que son pareja de por vida. Los humanos como llaman a aquella persona con la que prometen pasar toda su vida y tener crias?**

Ya va... Momento... Ellos son esposos?! - pregunto Akefia impresionado

**El termino correcto seria compañeros, pero supongo que es la comparacion es correcta en terminos humanos.**

.... Okay.... Eso no me lo esperaba... - volvio a pensar en voz alta - y supongo que Hikary no es un el, sino una ella segun suena...

**Los dragones no tienen sexo definido, nacen con un genero pero sin sexo. Pero supongo que da lo mismo por que Maestro Hikary es el sumiso en la relacion. Por ello tambien es mala idea intentar encontrarlo solo, Maestro Yami es ferozmente pocesivo y protector con su sumiso, acercarte a el sin que el este presente seria suicidio.**

Entonces como los dragones tienen sus crias si no tienen sexo... - se detuvo al pensar otra vez en la informacion suministrada y llegarle un pensamiento de ultimo momento - .... No es por nada pero... Los dos son machos?

**Me dan risa a veces los humanos con sus perjuicios e ideas de genero, pero si los dos son de genero masculino. Como te dije los dragones no tienen sexo, el sumiso cada cierto tiempo se carga de huevos que el dominante fecunda. Cuando un dragon no tienen pareja no entra en celo, cuando encuentran una pareja potencial las hormonas en sus cuerpos se activan y comienzan a atraerce mutuamente. Si se consuma el apareamiento formandoce el lazo de compañeros, en el proceso tambien se decide al dominante y pasivo.**

**Con el tiempo sus cuerpos van adaptandoce a su rol, al sumiso se le agrandan las caderas y le crecen los organos necesarios para poner las crias, mientras que el dominante se vuelve mas musculoso e igual abquiere lo necesario para su rol de pareja.**

No me malinterpretes! Me da igual si dos hombres andan juntos, yo mismo prefiero a los hombres que a las mujeres - dijo algo sonrrojado - mejor cambiemos de tema... Yo voy a intentar encontrar y hablar Yami y Hikary, y si no puedo encontrarlos separados tendre que ingeniarmelas para encontrarlos y hablar mientras me mantengo vivo...

**Vuelvo a repetirte que es una muy mala idea pero es tu decision. Y te digo que tampoco intentes hacerles daño, ellos son seres protegidos por los dioses y lastimarles te pondra en una muy nala posicion con ellos.**

Ya los dioses me odian... No creo que puedan odiarme mas - dijo despreocupado - y comenzare con un plan para hablar con ellos sin morir en el intento

**Si estas tan decidido en esto te recomendare estas lecturas para que te ayudes a planificar algo.**

Con eso libros de distintos estantes comenzaron a levitar hasta donde estaba Akefia - oye por que me ayudas tanto? - pregunto confundido

**Algo en ti me hace pensar que puedes ser bueno para mis maestros, creo que puedes acercarte a ellos sin morir. Asi que espero que tengas un buen plan, y si mueres tampoco es que me afecta en algo. Pero ciertamente tengo la ligera idea que puedes ayudar a mis maestros de alguna forma, y ellos te ayudaran a ti.**

Bien!... Creo que has sido la unica... - se detuvo un momento - que se supones que eres tu?

**Mi especie ni tiene nombre, dado que solo fuimos creados para cuidar estos lugares y proporcionar informacion.**

Bien eres el unico que ha confiado en que puedo hacer algo en mucho tiempo... Asi que supongo que no puedo defraudarte - dijo arrogantemente - pero seguro que no se fueron a otra dimencion o algo asi de raro no? Seguro qie puedo encontrarlos en algun hueco de la tierra no?

**Ellos ya no estan escondidos por la magia en otro lugar, estan en algun lugar de esta tierra.**

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Despues de algun tiempo mas Akefia ya tenia un plan para buscar a las criaturas, y tambien para matenerlas calmadas. Ahora mismo se encontraba revisando sus muchos suministros y creaciones para la tarea.

 _Bien creo que ya estoy listo... Gracias a las cosas que hay aqui no tuve muchos problemas para contruir todas estas cosas -_ penso mientras recordaba cuando el espectro le mostraba otra parte desconocida del edificio

* * *

\- Flashblack -

Con varios libros en mano Akefia se encontraba buscando al espectro - oye aparece! Quiero preguntarte algo! - dijo al aire como siempre hacia cuando quieria ver al espectro

**Que necesitas ladron?**

Quiero hacer algunas de estas pociones que dicen aqui - le mostro uno de los libro - y tambien quiero hacer estos sellos y encantos... - le dijo mostrando algunos otros libros - No sabes donde podria encontrar algunas de estas cosas e ingredientes?

S **igueme, por aqui hay algo que te interesaria**

Caminaron por un rato saliendo de la biblioteca y por otro pasillo que Akefia nunca habia recorido antes, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta parecida a la de la biblioteca. Entraron por ella y se mostro una habitacion grande parecida a un laboratorio, por los lados de la habitacion habian frascos con ingredientes distinto, mesas con varios implementos y distintas plantas regadas por varios sitios.

**Veras que este lugar tiene todo lo que necesites y mas, el Maestro Hikary es un experto en encantos, maldiciones y pociones. A el le gusta tener todo lo que necesite a mano, solo te van a faltar las gemas y metales necesarios para algunos de esos encantos pero tienes casi todo aqui.**

Woo... Este lugar es genial - con eso se le ilumino la mirada para preguntar - puedo sacar lo que haga aqui? Ademas de algunos ingredientes que necesitare despues... Y podria pedir prestado algunos libros?

**Los ingredientes y lo que crees aqui puedes llevartelo, pero los libros se quedan. Puedo proporcionarte papel donde tomar notas y eso puedes llevarte, ademas te dare papel magico para los sellos que quieres hacer**

* * *

\- Flashblack End -

 _Ya tengo todo lo que necesitare... Ya estoy listo para salir de aqui y comenzar mi busqueda -_ salio de sus pensamientos y termino de clasificar las cosas sobre la cama - ven!

**Que necesitas ahora ladron?**

Donde esta el caballo y camello que traje conmigo cuando llegue aqui? - pregunto

**Ellos han sido cuidados y guardados por los esclavos desde que llegaste, ya estas listo para salir irte?**

Si... Fue un placer conocerte y ver este lugar... Pero ya es hora que valla a buscar a Hikary y Yami... - le dijo saliendo de la habitacion

**Bien te acompañare a la salida y mostrare donde estan tus animales. Aunque debo de abvertirte que ya no estamos en Egipto ladron.**

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir por la puerta tracera del edificio donde estaban atados los dos animales de Akefia, este cargo los animales con todas sus pertenencias ademas de gran cantidad de proviciones. El ladron miro un momento su entorno viendo que no estaba en ningun lugar conocido, ni siquiera parecia un desierto. Era un lugar muy humedo, y rodeado de vegetacion por todos lados. Con un suspiro vuelve la mirada al espectro que estaba a la cerca a la puerta por donde salieron - bien creo que ya estoy listo para irme... Se sincero, sabes cual es mi plan... Cual es la probabilidad que todo se joda y me maten esos dos?

**Tienes una idea solida, si la ejecutas bien no te pasara nada. Aunque sigo creyendo que es una muy mala idea. Recuerda si todo falla intenta ponerte de alguna forma en el lado bueno de Maestro Hikary, y el puede que te dejara ir.**

Ahh! - solto un suspiro de sufrimiento - he hecho cosas peores con mas probabilidad de morir... Ya me voy! Nos veremos.algun dia! - se despidio y comenzo a cabalgar en el bosque desconocido, a un destino desconocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien..! Aqui se termina otro capitulo...
> 
> Nos llemos una proxima vez! Recuerden que vivo de sus opiniones!


	4. Los Encontré!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui otra vez yo con un nuevo capitulo!  
> Cuando voy a salir? Quiero mi tiempo en escena joder! - dijo un demonio de pelo blanco - deja de saludar y ponte a escribir de una vez!  
> Hola a ti tambien Kura-chan - le dice la autora dandole una patada a Bakura sacandolo de la computadora - Ryou! Creo que se te perdio algo por aqui!  
> Otro chico de cabello blanco pero mas tierno entra a la habitacion con cara de resignacion - Bakura... Que estas haciendo ahora?
> 
> Nada Yadonushi! - dice rapidamente mientras le abraza - esto no le pertenece a la que pierde su tiempo escribiendo esto, si fuera asesinado al faraon verdad?! - mira a la autora con una sonrisa psicopata
> 
> Hai Kura-chan! - le dijo la autora con una sonrisa
> 
> Ryou todavia estaba con una cara de resignacion entre los brazos de su yami - mejor vamos a la historia antes que comiencen a planificar la muerte del Yami de Yugi-kun

Un tiempo ya llevaba recorriendo Akefia el mundo, todavia sin encontrar a los dos dragones que buscaba, aunque se estaba acercando. Tenia un amuleto parecido a una brujula diseñada especialemente para buscar a los dos dragones, esta le mostraba parcialmente la direccion donde tenia que ir. Y cada dia el amuleto le decia que estaba mas cerca de su destino. Tambien se habia tomado el tiempo de recorrer sus distintos escondites de tesoros para recoger suminstros y algunas cosas necesarias.

Todo con ayuda de sellos teletransportadores que creo y perfecciono con la informacion del santuario Actualmente iba por un camino de montaña algo escarpado, el cual subia con la ayuda de uno de sus caballos. Todavia se estaba acostumbrando a los climas distintos al desierto, aunque ya era mas tolerable el calor vaporoso y humedad del dia en los distintos bosques por los que viajaba. Este lugar se notaba que no era transitado por los humanos, dado que llevaba semanas recoriendo este bosque y no habia visto ni un alma en su camino. Igualmente seguia el camino natural subiendo por la montaña distraidamente, solo buscando un terreno seguro para descansar un momento.

Cuando de pronto sintio como el amuleto comenzaba a emitir pequeños pulsos de energia, como en abvertencia de algo. Sacandolo de su bolsillo lo abre y da un pequeño golpe con su magia, la brujula reacciona a esta y mostra una direccion constantemente. Con nerviosismo y emocion, siguio la direccion mostrada por el amuleto. La direccion mostrada por el amuleto dictaba a seguir subiendo aun mas la montaña, en un momento del camino al caballo se le dificulto seguir escalando y el camino se hizo mas estrecho y peligro para seguir a caballo.

Atando el caballo a las rocas marca el sitio con un sello para saber donde lo habia dejado, entonces siguio su camino con cuidado de donde colocaba el pie y los peñascos que caian de arriba de vez en cuando. Akefia cada vez se daba mas cuenta de cuan alta era realmente la montaña al subir por unas horas y aun tener que seguir subiendo, su camino se vio truncado al ver que el camino desaparecia y aun tenia que ir mas arriba. Cansado y frustrando marca el lugar donde estaba parado precariamente con otro sello y vuelve a donde estaba su caballo para descansar y tomar algo.

Llegando donde el animal y sus cosas piensa en que hacer a continuacion - _bien... Es la primera vez que el amuleto reacciona de esa forma... Sera que los encontre? Si es asi van a estar lo mas arriba de esta maldita montaña como sea posible... Joder con el que los dragones puedan volar! Seguro sera un infierno llegar hasta arriba... Si es que puedo escalar hasta tan alto, bueno! Llevo añps escalando las paredes de palacios muy altos para robarlos, esto no puede ser muy distinto... Lo verdaderamente peligroso es si de verdad estan hay arriba y me notan llegar antes que yo los note a ellos -_ pensaba sentado mientras tomaba agua y comia galletas saladas con carne seca que habia guardado entre sus cosas - tendre que hacer un pequeño viaje a uno de mis escondites en Egipto para buscar algunas cosas... Ademas de dejar a este amigo que tal parece que no lo usare en un tiempo - hablo en voz alta, a lo ultimo dirigiendoce al caballo tomando las riendas.

En unos segundos tanto Akefia como el caballo habian desaparecido del lugar, solo dejando detras un sello en el suelo brillando de color morado, su brillo se fue opancando hasta que tambien desaparecio del lugar. Mientras en una cueva muy lejos de alli habia reaparecido nuestro ladron sobre un sello mucho mas grande y elaborado brillando de color morado, su brillo se opaco hasta ser de nuevo solo un dibujo en el suelo. Alrededor de donde habia aparecido habian montañas y montañas de oro y plata; en forma de monedas, collares, anillos, pulceras, coronas, etc; con gemas preciosas y otras cosas valiosas.

En la entrada de la cueva Akefia amarro al caballo a la sombra junto a alimento y comida, ademas de sacar la silla y cosas de su espalda y guardarlas en su sitio. Mas adentro en la cueva, pasando el area del tesoro Akefia entro a una habitacion grande, al centro habia una cama con docel, donde facilmente entraban 5 personas estiradas con muchos cojines, almohadas y mantas. En un lado de la habitacion habian varios cajones y un gran armario donde estaban varias ropas de distintos estilos, junto a varias piezas de oro y plata con gemas engastadas. Al otro habia una mesa grande con varias cosas tiradas sobre ella. Con un suspiro se quita la gran capa roja, lazandola a un lado de la cama y se lanza sobre ella boca abajo - _voy a descansar un momento y luego me encargo de organizar lo que necesito, y salgo a buscar a esos dos... -_ termino sus pensamientos al cerrar los ojos para irce a la tierra de los sueños.

Unas horas de sueños despues, vemos al ladron todavia vestido solo con su shenty caminando por la habitacion reuniendo y organizando varias cosas en bolsas, ademas de comer un trozo de pan y carne junto con cerveza de almuerzo. Ya teniendo unas varias bolsitas de cosas se sienta a un lado de la cama revisando de nuevo las cosas dentro de las bolsas, asegurando que no le falte nada - _ya estoy listo... Bueno tan listo como siempre estare para enfrentarme a criaturas que pueden desgrararme con solo un dedo... -_ mientras pensaba eso tomaba su inseparable capa roja de donde la habia dejado antes, y metia sus bolsas en los distintos bolsillos de la misma.

Cuando tenia todo guardado y su capa puesta cierra los ojos y desaparece del lugar, reapareciendo inestablemente en la parte alta de la montaña, en el lugar ya estaba atardeciendo y estaba un poco mas oscuro el ambiente. Estabilizandoce en la roca busca una manera segura de escalar la montaña, vuelve a revisar el amuleto para verificar la direccion. Con una mirada determinada entra una pared de roca donde podia meter manos y pies, y asi comienza a subir la montaña.

Despues de un rato de escalar comenzo a oscurecer completamente, viendo que ya era peligroso continuar su camino decide parar. Por suerte Akefia logro encontrar una pequeña saliente entre las rocas donde marco rapidamente con su energia para despues regresar a su escondite a dormir. Despues de dormir algunas horas vuelve al mismo lugar donde estaba notando que habia recien amanecido y estaba saliendo el sol, y despues de volver a revisar el amuleto sigue su camino. El amuleto le mostraba que iba por la direccion correcta y se estaba acercando por fin a su destino.

Emocionado por esto vuelve a escalar con mas entusiasmo, hasta que llego a un lugar de la montaña donde podia caminar de forma medianamente estable. Comenzando a subir ese camino su amuleto comienza a reaccionar de nuevo avisandole que estaban en el lugar. Confundido y un poco nervioso sigue caminando esta vez mucho mas lentamente y con sigilo. Tambien tomando la precaucion de usar un hechizo que lo hace invisible e imperceptible para cualquier criatura.

No tiene que caminar mucho por ese camino cuando ve que hacia arriba encuentra la cima de esa montaña, escondiendoce entre las rocas observa sorprendido lo que encuentra. La cima de la montaña era una planicie gigantesca y estaba sorprendentemente llena de vegetacion. El suelo forrado de musgo y hierba suave, con arbustos y plantas coloridas que decoraban alrededor. Aunque eso no era lo que impresionaba al ladron, eran las dos bestias imponentes que estaban retozando en el medio del prado.   
El mas pequeño de ellos era de color blanco puro, su piel y escamas parecian reflejar ligerente los rayos del sol en distintos colores como mas costoso de los critales. De su cabeza salian dos finos y largos cuernos ligeramente doblados hacia atras de forma que la punta de ellos casi volvia a tocar su cabeza por detras, con un cuerpo y cuatro patas de con garras agiles y elegantes, con una larga cola en forma de latigo que se movia de vez en cuando de forma perezosa, de cuello largo y fino, ademas de dos grandes alas retraidas junto a su cuerpo. Este estaba descansando recostado del suelo y sus patas con el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado, debajo de una figura mucho mas intimidante.

Otro dragon parecido al anterior solo que notablemente mas grande y agresivo se cernia sobre el mas pequeño de forma posesiva y amenazante, sus escamas a diferencia del otro parecian atrapar la luz en su interior, gracias a eso sus escamas y piel tomaban un ligero matiz de gris. Donde el cuerpo del mas pequeño era agil y delgado, este tiene una musculatura tremenda hecha claramente para destruir a sus enemigos, igual que el otro cuatro patas con garras y cuello largo, junto por una cola igual que la otra y dos grandes alas, ademas de cuatro robustos cuernos, dos delante grandes y los otros mas pequeños todos en punta y hacia atras.

El dragon brillante tenia los ojos cerrados y parecia dormido, mientras que el mas grande tenia su larga cola envuelta suavemente alrededor del otro, con una de sus patas acercando al otro dejandolo casi debajo de si mismo, y una de sus alas cubriendo la figura ajena por proteccion, ademas de usar la cabeza y parte del cuello como almohada, pero siempre alerta y protector de la figura bajo su cuerpo. Akefia en el rato que estuvo observando fijamente las dos figuras vio como el mas grande de vez en cuando subia la cabeza y olfateaba el aire a su alrededor en busqueda de amenazas, luego bajaba la mirada a su compañero y tocaba con cariño sus costados y alas, para luego lamer de forma afectuosa y suave parte del cuello y volver a su posicion anterior sobre el otro.

 _Bien... Supongo que el mas grande y oscuro es Yami y el que esta debajo de el es Hikary... Tengo que moverme antes que me descubran aqui y ese monstruo me destroce_ \- penso mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba una gran botella llena de un liquido azul - _ahora a regar esto por hay_

Akefia volvio ver a los dos dragones para saber si todavia no lo habian visto, nervioso comenzo a caminar rodeando a los dos dragones escondido detras de las rocas alrededor, mientras usaba sus habilidades de ladron para pasar desapersibido y dejando tras de si un rastro del liquido en el suelo que desaparecia en la tierra donde caia como si nunca fuera existido. Cuanto tuvo todo disperso alrededor, lo mas cerca posible a los dos dragones reposando volvio a esconderce bien entre el follaje - _ahora la parte peligrosa... Hacer que huelan la pocion... Ummm como podria hacerlo sin que me noten por aqui? -_ miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le diera una idea rapida, hasta que en el suelo encontro varias rocas algo grandes - _esto puede salir realmente mal pero no tengo otra forma de hacerlo_ \- penso recogiendo las rocas.

Ubicando los lugares donde estaba mas concentrada la pocion, apunto con varias de las rocas a esos sitios dando en el blanco consecutivamente y consiguiendo un fuerte ruido que alerto al mas grande de los dragones al otro solo tuvo una ligera contraccion muscular pero por lo demas no se inmuto. Akefia con el corazon latiendole a mil cambio su escondite sigilosamente observando como el dragon oscuro se levanto de su lugar con un rugido bajo de advertencia, y se acerco a uno de los lugares donde arrojo una de las rocas. Todavia nervioso vio como el dragon olfateaba y observaba el lugar sin encontrar obviamente nada, gruñendo amenasadoramente con sus alas levemente desplegadas y la cola golpeando duramente el suelo se mudo a otro sitio donde habia arrojado las rocas.

Por unos minutos continuaron asi, el dragon buscando alrededor ya muy irritado y Akefia moviendoce sigilosamente buscando que no lo encontraran pensando que algo fallo en la pocion. Hasta que vio como el dragon se movia algo erraticamente y sus alas caian al suelo al no poder levantarlas, con una sonrisa maliciosa Akefia vio como la figura amensante se tambaleaba y luchaba por no caer al suelo sin exito. Viendolo caer e intentar levantarce hizo que su sonrisa creciera, aunque se borro de golpe al verlo rugir lo mas fuerte que le fue posible en su estado debilitado y alertar al otro que se levanto rapidamente a ver al dragon oscuro caido.

B _ien Akefia ya cayo uno... Piensa rapido como haces para que el otro caiga tambien sin que te mate antes_ \- se dijo mientras veia al dragon brillante revisar a su compañero caido con clara preocupacion, intento moverlo gimiendo lastimosamente y hasta moderlo en un punto buscando despertarlo. Cuando el otro tuvo ninguna reaccion lo dejo recostado y rugio al aire tan fuerte que sacudio la montaña - _bueno creo que esta enojado..._ \- con miedo lo veia revisar con la mirada a sus alrededores sin moverce de su lugar, de pronto sintio como una poderosa onda de magia se comenzaba a reunir alrededor del dragon y se condesaba alrededor de sus patas - _Que caraj...?_

Pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento al ver como el dragon soltaba otro gran rugido mientras extendia sus alas, por un segundo Akefia se quedo desde su escondite maravillado al ver el interior esas magnificas alas brillar como un prisma. Fue bruscamente despertado al sentir de pronto como la magia ajena sacudia su cuerpo y alma dejandolo con una sensacion de terror, aunque en su interior tambien sintio como algo muy profundo era despertado y sentia la energia con curiosidad y satisfaccion. No penso mucho en eso al ver al dragon mirando fijamente el lugar donde estaba escondido - _maldita sea! Se supones que el problema iba a ser Yami... A menos que me haya equivocado y este sea Yami -_ no pudo pensar mucho mas al ver como la magia volvia a reunirce alrededor del dragon, y un segundo despues tuvo que pensar rapidamente al ver el gran chorro de fuego blanco y plateado que se dirigia hacia el.

Akefia logro transportarce a ultimo segundo de quemarce con el fuego al otro lado del lugar con uno de los sellos que puso alli por seguridad, vio como el dragon volo a ver el lugar tremendamente calcinado rapidamente para voltear a ver el lugar donde estaba escondido y en menos de un segundo el ladron lo vio acercandoce donde estaba, Akefia solo logro rodar su cuerpo a un lado antes que el dragon brillante golpeara y rompiera en pedazos la roca donde antes estaba escondido quedando frente al dragon enfurecido.

Oye calmate! No me ataques! Solo quiero hablar con ustedes! - le grito alejandoce del lugar lentamente - tu amigo de hay esta dormido nada mas! No quiero pelear... - no termino por que tuvo que esquivar otra de las garras del dragon intentaba golpear su costado, pero no pudo evitar a tiempo la cola que lo mando a volar contra unas rocas - _bien.. Esta enojado y no me escuchara, tendre que tomar medidas drasticas -_ penso levantandoce de donde habia caido para volver a esquivar la cola, rapidamente metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una botella redonda con la misma posicion azul dentro.

Justo a tiempo al ver al dragon acercandoce de nuevo donde estaba, evito las garras que golpearon y suelo y aprovecho para subir por su brazo hasta quedar cerca de su cabeza. Con todas sus fierzas arrojo el frasco que golpeo la nariz del dragon rompiendoce y regando su contenido, con desesperacion el dragon se sacudio buscando quitarce el liquido de encima y golpeo de casualidad al ladron cortando su costado. Akefia luego del golpe se alejo del dragon frenetico apretando su herida sangrante, vio atentamente como el dragon brillante empezaba a pelear contra los efectos de la pocion hasta que finalmente cayo con un gemido desesperado y lastimero al suelo. El humano vio los ultimos intentos de la bestia por permacer conciente con una sensacion de triunfo hasta que cerro los ojos y dejo de moverce.

Joder! Pense por un momento que me de verdad lograrias matarme... Lastima que no me permito morir hasta que vengue a mi familia - le dijo mientras se acercaba al dragon mas pequeño dormido hasta quedar justo frente a su cabeza ignorando totalmente la sangre en su costado - me arrancaste un buen pedazo sabes? Ya estoy un poco cansado de que sigan intentando abrirme a la mitad - siguio hablando con el dragon dormido mientras ataba un trozo de tela a modo de venda sobre la herida haciendo una mueca de dolor - sere estupido y suicida pero desde que los vi quiero hacer algo y no se si despues tendre alguna oportunidad

Lentamente se acerco un poco mas hasta tocar al dragon, y espera unos segundos tensos esperando un ataque. Con algo mas de confianza se acerca mas hasta acariciar con curiosidad las escamas de la nariz que tenia enfrente. Viendo que aun no habia señales de de problemas comienza a caminar y pasar sus manos por todo el contorno del rostro hasta llegar por debajo del ojo, donde se detuvo un momento al sentir las escamas mas suaves en esa parte. Seguio adelante con su exploracion hasta llegar a uno de los cuernos donde se sorprendio con la textura aterciopelada de estos, continuo adelante pasando los dedos suavemente por el cuello, donde se detiene con confusion al sentir entre las escamas algo parecido a grandes espinas escondidas entre las escamas.

Sin saber que son continua hasta la espalda casi llegando a sentir la columna vertebral pero sin llegar hasta ella. Se detuvo en las grandes alas que bloqueban su camino al estar tiradas descuidadamente a un lado de su dueño, con una sonrisa siente en su recorrido la rugosa piel que tienen en la parte de encima las grades alas, llegando a ver de cerca el diente que tiene al medio de las mismas, y tocando la fina membrana que conecta las alas sintiendola lisa. Al no encontrar nada mas que le llame la atencion se regresa en su recorido para ver el otro lado lentamente, pasando sus manos por un colmillo al descubierto en su camino.

Toco las patas delanteras y noto como solo las garras del dragon tenian casi su tamaño y eran tremendamente filosas, acaricio el pecho con unas pocas espinas igualmente escondidas. Y paso sus manos por el estomago suave, llego hasta la cola donde a mas de la mitad comenzo a encontrace con espinas escondidas hasta la punta. Satisfecho con lo que hizo camino hasta el dragon mas grande, ya estando cerca comenzo a ser cauteloso al acercarce.

Toco la cola con cautela, al ver que no paso nada comenzo a subir viendo que esta era mas lisa que la del otro al no tener las espinas. Subiendo las escamas de su cuerpo eran mas asperas y duras que la del dragon anterior, y detallando en la espalda tenia unas pequeñas protuberancias pequeñas parecidas a colmillos siguiendo toda la linea de la columna vertebral. Su barriga era totalmente lisa y suave, mientras su pecho estaba cubierto de piel dura y aspera.

Sus alas eran iguales a las del mas pequeño pero su membra a pesar de ser del mismo color paracia oscurecerce y abquirir un matiz negro junto con unas pocas sicatrices y lastimaduras viejas en ellas. Subio por su cuello notando igual varias sicatrices viejas y detallo la cara del dragon mas oscuro; donde uno era elegante y fino, el otro tenia lineas mas robustas amenazantes. Incluso dormido este dragon imponia respeto a quien lo viera. Akefia alejandoce del dragon oscuro se dispuso a recorrer la planicie buscando lo que no pudo detallar desde sus escondites antes.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de bonita vegetacion cono antes habia visto, pero recoriendo la zona donde antes estaban descansando los dragones noto una cueva al fondo que no habia podido ver. Acercandoce a revisar para no tener ninguna sorpresa desagradable, pero al acercarce a la entrada sintio el porente poder magico. Cautelosamente se intento pasar una mano para retirarla rapidamente al sentir la quemadura - _esa debe ser su guarida... Tuve suerte al encontralos a los dos fuera de ella, dentro nunca los alcanzaria... Tal parece que no voy a poder ver que hay dentro, en fin por ahora no lo necesito. Tengo otras cosas nas importantes que hacer para perder el tiempo intentado quitar esta barrera... -_ penso volviendo al centro de la planicie, antes volvio a revisar a los dos dragones asegurandoce que todavia estaban bien dormidos.

Llamando una pequeña cantidad de su magia comenzo a fornar en su dedo una pequeña llama de color morado oscuro con la cual comenzo a marcar de forma permanente uno de sus sellos transportadores al suelo de la planicie, cuando lo tuvo marcado lo activo y en un parpadeo desaparecio del lugar. Apareciendo de nuevo en uno de sus escondites en Egipto donde comenzo a recoger rapidamente en sacos grandes cantidades de oro, y los tomo para llevarselos a la planicie donde los dejo y volvio a Egipto para regresar cargado con oro y repetir el proceso. Despues de unas 5 veces mas de repetir el proceso y revisar que los dragones siguieran dormidos cada vez considero que tenia suficiente oro.

Akegia volvio a su escondite esta vez a buscar mas pocion azul y un gigante caldero de metal con su soporte junto a varias cuerdas largas, lo dejo todo en la planicie. Alrededor del caldero dibuja un pentagrama para comenzar su hechizo con su energia y con una sensacion ligera de nauceas comenzo a formar una hoguera debajo del caldero - _no estas haciendo lo mismo... Superalo sera rapido!_ \- se repetia como un mantra mientras sentia como las nauceas aumentaban mientras veia la hoguera tomar forma - _esta no es la misma que el maldito faraon y su gente usaron para matar a mi familia... Sera solo un caldero de... Oro... Para un siemple hechizo... Aqui no morira nadie... Maldita sea!_ \- se gritaba a si mismo mientras intentaba encender la hoguera ya lista pero sus manos temblaban al ver todo junto - _esto es solo un paso extra para que ellos paguen... No estoy matando a nadie... No esta muriendo nadie! -_ se gritaba asi mismo perdido en sus recuerdos que la imagen trajo consigo.

Aunque salio bruscamente de sus recuerdos traumaticos al escuchar un rugido bajo que hizo vibrar ligeramente el piso. Asi olvidandoce de su recuerdo y con una sensacion de temor por un motivo distinto mira de donde vino el ruido. Observando al dragon mas grande comenzar a moverse y gruñir suavemente pero sin despertarce completamente. Rapidamente pero con precausion Akefia va hasta donde cayo, y salpica la nariz del animal, tenso desde su lugar junto a las fauces del dragon ve como deja de moverce gradualmente y vuelve a dormir profundamente - _por un segundo me asustaste bastardo... Pero supongo que tambien tengo que agradecerte por sacarme de mis recuerdos_ \- penso pasando distraidamente sus dedos por las escamas de su cara.

Por seguridad fue hasta el otro dragon y tambien salpico un poco de pocion a su nariz para mantenerlo dormido. Suspiro para volver a mirar el caldero y despejo todos sus pensamiento para hacer la tarea en cuestion, sin muchos problemas comenzo a encender la hoguera y dejo que el caldero se calentara. Sin mirar realmente lo que hacia comenzo a recoger or y arrojarlo dentro del caldero hasta que lo tenia casi lleno. Bajo de donde estaba parado sobre el soporte del caldero arrojando lo ultimo del oro y camino sin mirar de nuevo el oro derritiendoce hacia el dragon oscuro con la larga cuerda encima.

Con cuidado y mucha magia logro levantar un poco la cabeza del dragon para rodear su cuello y asi medirlo, lo mismo con cada una de sus patas. Ya tenido los tamaños dejo los pedazos de cuerda junto al caldero y volvio junto al dragon. Sacando una daga de entre sus cosas busca un lugar donde cortar sin que despierte, alerta de cualquier movimiento repentino de la bestia se acerca a su lomo y con movimientos certeros y rapidos arranca unas cuantas escamas y recoge un frasco de sangre sin que el dragon se de cuenta. Con las cosas en mano vuelve junto al caldero y revisa un momento dentro viendo al oro casi derrerido, decidiendo que aun le falta baja de la plataforma.

Se sienta el suelo y saca de su bolsillo un rubi un poco mas grande que su mano - _gracias por el regalo faraon... Te agradezco tu noble contribucion_ \- penso con una sonrisa maliciosa, dibujo en el suelo un circulo rodeado de varias palabras en egipcio y dejo el rubi en el medio. Levantandoce evoca su magia y comienza a murmurar en voz baja unas palabras en egipcio mientras rodea y libera su magia sobre el rubi, la gema comienza a brillar y absorver la magia. Casi al final Akefia se detiene y arroja junto con unas palabras la sangre del dragon, la sangre permanece sobre el rubi unos segundos hasta que comienza a entrar dentro de el. Por ultimo tambien hace un corte en su mano y arroja su sangre sobre el rubi y continua con su murmullo hasta que el rubi deja de brillar.

Con una sonrisa recoje el rubi y vuelve a la plataforma del caldero, viendo el oro ya derretido. Con mas de su magia rodeandolo comienza a cantar en egipcio el rubi en sus manos comienza a brillar y levitar en el medio del caldero, sin detenerce en su canto arroja las escamas al oro. Las escamas se derriten y mezclan con el oro mientras Akefia continua con su canto en voz baja al liberando magia y el entrando en el oro. El rubi de pronto comienza a bajar y entrar en el oro hirbiendo, mientras Akefia canta mas fuerte y la magia forma una densa capa morada sobre el lugar, con una ultima explosion de magia el caldero se vuelca liberando el oro.

Ante los ojos del ladron el oro volcado comienza a tomar forma, al final quedan cuatro brazaletes gigantes y un collar gruezo con el rubi al centro - _joder... Quien sabia que hacer estas cosas gastaria tanta magia y energia... Y pensar que todavia me falta el otro, descansare un momento para no desmayarme por agotamiento... Ademas ahora que recuerdo, nunca trate la herida en mi costado y me jode es ahorita -_ estos fueron los ultimos pensamientos del ladron antes que la inconciencia lo reclamara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Esto fue todo!... Al final me salio largo el capitulo...
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta luego! Les quiere muho su escritora
> 
> Adios! - se despiden a lo lejos un par de chicos de cabellos blancos


	5. Comienzos no tan Buenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Que tal hasta ahora? - pregunta un adorable albino sonriendoles dulcemente - les esta gustado la historia? Ah! Y la autora tambien les manda saludos, solo que esta enfermita y no pudo venir a recibirlos con nosotros
> 
> Yo le dije que le hacia el favor de sacarle la muela que le duele - dijo otro albino malmumorado - y ella dijo que si, ya la tiene arta ese diente... pero el bebe aqui junto conmigo dijo que no, que tenia que ir al dentista... Que ni ella misma o yo podiamos arrancarlo con unas tenasas
> 
> Ella no puede sacarse eso asi Bakura! Tiene que ir a un especialista! - le dijo exasperado, pero notando la mirada en blanco del otro se resigna - olvidalo, no le sacaras la muela y punto...
> 
> Tsk! Oigan ustedes! Recuerden que Yugioh no es de la autora, solo nos toma prestados para cumplir sus sueños pervertidos - dijo haciendo sonrojar al otro
> 
> BAKURA! NO DIGAS COSAS ASI! - le grito mientras le daba una mirada "asesina" (mas como un puchero tierno)
> 
> Mejor vamos a la historia... Ryou! Tu no puedes hacer esas expresiones, me dan ganas de... - le susurra al oido a lo que el otro solo puede sonrojarce hasta las orejas y traumarce, sin ningun tipo de resistencia el demonio albino carga sobre   
> su hombro al otro con una sonrisa maliciosa y se va del lugar

Akefia sentia como la tierra temblaba un poco en donde estaba tirado durmiendo, ademas de que no era muy comodo. Sin embargo no queria abrir los ojos, hasta que un otro gruñido penetrante vuelve a sacudir la tierra que recuerda los dragones que estaban alrededor y no debian despertarce aun si queria mantener su vida. Aun algo atontando se levanta y revisa desde su sitio a los dos con el, para su horror encuentra que el dragon oscuro esta intentando y casi logrando levantarce del lugar aunque de forma muy inestable.

Y para colmo el otro tambien se revolvia y empezaba a mostrar señales de despertarce, sigilosamente para evitar que el dragon oscuro se asuste y lo ataque se acerca hasta la cabeza del dragon, y aprovechando uno de los intentos por ponerce de pie de su parte salpica de la pocion a lo que puede de su nariz. El dragon al sentir la salpicadura gruñe levemente y comienza a revolverce aun de forma tonta, hasta que pierde el equilibrio y vuelve a caer, Akefia aprovecho esto y volvio a salpicar mas pocion ahora que tiene la nariz mas cerca.

Con unos ultimos movimientos erraticos y gruñidos el dragon vuelve a quedar inmovil, con el mismo sigilo y rapidez de antes va hacia el otro que tambien intentaba pararce dificultosamente y antes que se levantara mucho salpico su nariz y vio hasta que volvio a dormirce - ustedes me estan causando mas ataques a mis nervios que todas las veces que robe al palacio del bastardo faraon saben? - le dijo algo irritado volviendo a salpicarle de pocion solo por despecho - se quedan los dos asi, bonitos y dormidos hasta que yo termine joder...

Con algo de molestia vuelve a donde estaban sus cosas, y ve la el collar y los brazaletes - bien uno esta listo, me falta el otro... Pero antes voy a desayunar y tratarme la herida que creo que esta por infectarce - penso el ladron en voz alta al notar que estaba amaneciendo en el lugar, se levanta y de pronto desaparece y reaparece en su escondite en Egipto. Unos minuto despues tenemos al ladro recostado en su cama fuertemente vendado y terminando de comer tiras de carne, pan y fruta para volver a salir y terminar su tarea - _voy a recoger mas oro, no se si el que tengo alla alcanzara para el otro, joder esos dragones son grandes -_ penso levantandico y saliendo de su habitacion.

Luego de guardar mas oro entre sus cosas desaparece y reaparece en la planicie, viendo que los dragones aun duermen se prepara para repetir el ritual del dia anterior. Unas horas despues tenemos al ladron observando dos juegos de collares y brazaletes, uno con un rubi y el otro con una esmeralda - bien... Ahora como carajos hago para ponerles estas cosas... - se preguntaba viendo el tamaño de los objetos, con resignacion toma en su hombro uno de los brazaletes y con ayuda de la magia y mucha fuerza logra colocar cada brazalete en las patas de cada dragon. Con magia levanta el collar de rubi y lo lleva hasta el dragon oscuro, y con aun mas magia logra levantar un poco la cabeza del dragon y maniobrar para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello. Por ultimo y una ultima gota de magia cella el collar por detras de su cabeza de forma que no pueda quitarce a menos que el la quite con su energia al igual que los brazaletes en sus patas.

Luego de hacer lo mismo con el otro dragon, Akefia se dispone a terminar los encantos que llevan puestos los dragones. Colocando su mano en la esmeralda del collar cierra los ojos mientras convoca la magia, empieza a murmurar en voz baja mientras que la energia emana de la gema y comienza a cubrir todo el cuerpo del dragon brillante formando una fina capa traslucida de color morado muy claro. A medida que avanza el hechizo se hace mas denza la capa de energia, terminando el hechizo Akefia se aleja. Ya no es posible ver el cuerpo del dragon por la densa manta de energia que lo cubre, con una ultima palabra del moreno la figura comienza a brillar y hacerse mas pequeña hasta que un ultimo destello de luz obliga al ladron a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Unos segundos despues Akefia con una sonrisa abrelos ojos para ver el resutado de su trabajo. Camina un poco porque ya no puede ver el gran cuerpo del dragon que habia anteriormente, hasta que entre un poco de musgo encuentra un cuerpo recostado pacificamente - _joder.... Quien abria pensado que esa bestia seria tan bonita, hasta adorable se ve... Juro que si no lo fuera visto hace unos segundos ser una bestia escamosa gigante que intento matarme no lo creeria_ \- penso viendo el cuerpo desnudo que tenia al frente.

El niño tenia una piel clara y sin manchas, con unos largos y suaves cabellos blancos con un ligero matiz azul al contacto con el sol. Con el cuerpo delicado y fragil, de cintura estrecha y caderas anchas. Su cara es redonda y aniñada, y para deleite del ladron nada mas tenia es sobre su cuerpo una delicada gargantilla de oro con una esmeralda al medio en sus muñecas y pies tenia delgadas bandas de oro - _si no lo estuviera viendo desnudo diria que es una mujer... Akefia no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez si no quieres que te mate un dragon celoso y furioso -_ se dijo a si mismo distraidamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello y la suave piel del niño en el suelo.

 _No parece ser mayor que yo... Si me preguntaran parece tener a lo mucho 15 años, edad perfecta para casarce_ \- penso con una sonrisa que se borro al recordar lo que era realmente el niño - _deja de pensar estupideces, ademas ya tiene pareja... Maldita sea por que tiene que ser tan sexy un reptil gigante... Akefia... Parte importante, NO ES HUMANO!!_ \- se grito aunque no despego su mano de la piel ajena. El ladron no entendia este sentimiento en su pecho que surgio al verlo, fue como si algo muy profundo dentro de el quisiera tomar al niño y esconderlo del mundo para que exclusivamente el pueda ver su belleza.

Con un suspiro sufrido lo levanta en sus brazos, nota como el niño cabe perfectamente entre sus brazos con una sonrisa inconciente. Para colocarlo suavemente recostado en el suelo cerca de la entrada a la cueva aun cerrada por una barrera, y cubrir su cuerpo a regañadientes con una delgada manta. Notando que aun esta bien dormido va hacia el otro dragon y realiza el mismo hechizo - vamos a agregar un punto mas al plan... Los quiero en mi cama a ambos, es su culpa por ser tan sexys ambos - le dijo a la figura entre sus brazos, observandolo con una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa. Al verlo desperto en su interior un sentimiento sadico de someter al que tenia en sus brazos hasta que ruegue y llore por su toque y presencia.

El dragon oscuro se habia convertido en un chico un poco mas grande que el niño, con un cuerpo mas formado pero no mucho, con la piel igualmente palida. El cabello blanco largo con maticez de gris pero mas salvaje, su expresion contorno del rostro se veian mas cruel y afilada de la del niño. Su cuerpo igualmente desnudo solo con la gargantilla de rubi y los delgados brazaletes en brazos y piernas. Con un sonrisa feliz se sento sobre una roca cerca de donde habia puesto al niño recostado a un arbol y coloco al chico sentado en su regazo, habiendo tomado al otro niño con su otro brazo anteriormente lo sento junto al otro chico en su regazo.

Se dio cuenta felizmente que ambos cabian de forma comoda en su regazo, como si fueran nacido para sentarce alli entre sus brazos, los observo un poco quemando a fuego en sus pensamientos la espectacular figura de los chicos - si es definitivo... Ambos estaran en mi cama - les aseguro acariciando las espaldas desnudas de ambos en sus brazos, mientras sentia las suaves respiraciones a cada lado de su cuello - deberia cubrirlos un poco para no asustarlos... Bueno mas de lo asustados que ya estaran por su situacion... A quien engaño, me gustan tal como estan... Ya es hora que despierten y sepan lo que pasara de ahora en adelante...

Mientras tanto una mente adormecida comenzaba a recobrar lucidez, poco a poco comienza a tomar conciencia de su entorno. Con su cabeza dando vueltas y sin abrir los ojos intenta moverse para ponerce comodo y buscar el calido cuerpo de su compañero siempre a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que algo lo tenia atrapado y no podia moverce correctamente. Molesto dio un bajo rugido de abvertencia aunque algo no se sentia bien en eso, busco dar un fuerte rugido y lo unico que consiguio fue lastimarce la garganta. Con su cabeza un poco mas despejada y preocupado comenzo a gruñir, gemir y moverce sintiendose pesado y llamando a su compañero que no sentia a su lado como siempre.

A lo lejos comenzo a escuchar la voz de alguien pero no podia reconocer la voz y ademas no deberia haber nadie cerca de su guarida, ignorando eso por los momentos busco acurrucarce sobre si mismo por proteccion y hay se dio cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal con su cuerpo. Con mucho mareo y dificultad abre los ojos, lo primero que nota aterrado son sus muy humanas manos y brazos. Con los ojos cada vez mas abiertos intenta levantarce solo para sentir como otras manos en su cintura son lo que lo mantienen en su lugar contra un pecho grande y musculoso. Olvidandose momentaneamente del estado de su cuerpo mira tambien a un lado para notar a otro chico tambien en el regazo del humano dormido, freneticamente busca alejarse de los dos humanos pero la debilidad de su cuerpo y el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo no se lo permiten.

Cansado de luchar se detiene con las manos contra el pecho ajeno, respirando entrecortado nota que al menos sus sentidos aunque algo atontados todavia siguen iguales. Respirando profundamente le llegan dos olores, el primero esta embuelto alrededor del el y supone que es del humano que lo sostiene, aunque a regañadientes se encuentra disfrutando y relajandose un poco gracias al aroma amaderado y amargo que posee.

Lo que hace que se tense nuevamente y mirar fijamente al humano mas pequeño, su aroma dulce y afrutado lo hacen inconfundible como su pequeño compañero. Sin poder creerlo toca el otro cuerpo muy humano y huele su cuello, comprobando que efectivamente era su compañero atrapado entre los brazos del humano y tambien convertido en humano. Alejandose como si de pronto la piel del chico fuera quemado, volvio a verse a si mismo viendo su pecho y estomago palido, sus piernas larga y los brazos... Todo completamente humano. No se habia dado cuenta que no estaba respirando, hasta que siente como bruscamente toman su cara y la giran a mirar dos irritadas orbes amatista.

Akefia estaba teniendo el momento de su vida con los dos chicos entre sus brazos, incluso se habia olvidado por un momento que no eran realmente humanos. Divertido vio como el mas grande comenzaba a moverse, aunque no le permitio salir de su regazo. Cuando le escucho intentar hacer lo que supuso era un rugido aun sin abrir los ojos, solto una carcajada pequeña para comenzar a hablarle - oye chico calmate... No te voy a lastimar - aunque callo en oidos sordos al escuchar como intento rugir de nuevo y tocer poco despues.

Maldita sea! Quedate quieto que no te estoy haciendo nada! - le intento calmar al chico que se rovolvia y gemia lastimeramente en sus brazos - joder escuchame! - le dijo dandoce cuenta de como el chico derrepente se tenso, segundos despues pudo ver como se abrian los ojos de forma parcial. Por uno momento Akefia se quedo sin aliento al ver el rojo en la mirada del otro, aunque estaba un poco vidrioso y desenfocado. Ve como baja la mirada y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de confusion y miedo, con alarma apreta el cuerpo mas contra su pecho para que no escape.

Lo ve observar al otro niño con sus ojos desenfocados y mirarlo a el por un momento para luego volver a luchar mas desesperadamente. Con molestia apreta al chico un poco aunque no parece darce cuenta en medio de su histeria, cuando se da cuenta de la fuerza de su abrazo lo suelta aunque no completamente. El ladron observa confundido como de pronto el chico se relaja contra su pecho respirando profundamente solo por unos segundos, para volver a tensarse fijando su mirada en el niño mas pequeño.

Sin interrumpir ve como se acerca y toma el rostro del niño con una mirada incredula, y huele su cuello - _con que eso esta haciendo... Al parecer el hechizo no le quito sus desarrollados sentidos_ \- sale de sus pensamientos al sentir el movimiento brusco del chico a alejarce, pero lo mantiene en su lugar con su brazo. Detectando que el chico esta a punto de tener un ataque histerico, toma su cara bruscamente para llamar su atencion, mirando fijamente las preciosas orbes rojisas con molestia.

Te calmas? No quiero que te desmayes, todavia necesito hablar con ustedes dos - le dijo brucamente sacandolo de su histeria, vio como comenzaba a respirar pero no solto su cara - ya estas mejor? - le pregunto luego de un rato, aunque no recibio respuesta solo otro intento de gruñido - ya no tienes el tamaño de siempre, tus gruñidos mas que amenazantes son lindos - se burlo ganando una mirada asesina de parte del otro - y bien vas a hablar? No quiero que el otro tambien tenga un ataque histerico cuando despierte, quiero tu ayuda para calmarlo cuando despierte lindura - todavia no recibio respuesta solo malas miradas del otro - bien si asi quieres jugar que asi sea

Le dijo para levantarse dejando al chico dormido sobre la roca, mientras toma al chico luchando en sus brazos camina hasta un pilar de roca cercano y pega el cuerpo todavia luchando a este - te quedaras aqui hasta que decidas comportarte, no estoy buscando lastimar a ninguno de los dos, pero no voy a irme de aqui sin conseguir lo que quiero... He luchado mucho por encontrarlos para que te comportes como un mocoso malcriado, te quedaras aqui hasta que decidas hablar y dejar esta aptitud - cuando termino de hablar ya lo tenia pegado a la roca e inmovil con las manos sobre su cabeza, con un poco de magia a los brazaletes en sus brazos se formaron cadenas que lo ataron en el lugar.

Ignorando los silbidos y gruñidos de ira se aleja y vuelve a sentarce en su lugar, para horror del chico atado levanta el cuerpo dormido y lo acuna contra su pecho mientras le acaricia los cabellos sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreirle malciosamente. Con el rostro contorcionado por la ira decide usar su magia en el humano patetico y asqueroso que se atrevio a tratarlo de esa forma y peor aun tocar a su compañero, aunque no le gustara particularmente desperdiciar su energia en criaturas tan estupidas.

Aunque mas tarde se da cuenta con horror que no puede sentir su magia, aterrorizado por eso intenta de nuevo sin sentir ni un poco de su magia. Con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados luchar contra las cadenas que lo apresaban a la roca, pero estas eran magicas y no se moverian mucho menos se romperian. Akefia vio la lucha deseperada del niño con sadica emocion, aunque no era ideal que los lastimara ver a esa belleza sexy e indomable encadenada y luchando lo encendia a mil. Tan ensimismado esta viendolo que no noto al chico entre sus brazos abrir sus ojos y mirarlo todo desorientado.

Con mucha dificultad unos ojos verdes vidriosos se abren por primera vez, lo primero que intenta hacer su dueño es saber donde esta su compañero y porque no esta sobre el como siempre. Con un sobresalto recuerda al humano con el que peleo, aunque no logra recordar que paso exactamente. Intenta moverse pero no puede, su cuerpo no responde. Frustrado comienza a gemir y gruñir llamando a su compañero, notando algo raro en su voz. Sim embargo no puede pensar mucho en eso por los momentos al sentir una caricia subir por su pierna hasta su muslo tocando su estomago. Por un momento se queda en shock al ser esto imposible por su gran tamaño, luego con horror se da cuenta del cambio en su cuerpo. Aterrorizado y con su mente mas despierta intenta moverse, pero unos brazos sobre su cuerpo no le dejan y lo acercan al pecho de un humano.

Sorprendido por estar en el regazo de un humano y algo tembloroso, sube su mirada por el pecho encontrandoce con los divertidos orbes amatistas del humano que le ataco antes. Con ira le gruñe e intenta alejarse pero este apreta con fuerza su cintura, logrando quedar con su pecho pegado al del otro. Ignorando lo que el otro le estaba diciendo intenta probar sus sentidos y buscar a su compañero, con su nariz al aire primero nota un aroma a maderas del bosque con un toque amargo que lo calma y hace recostarse a la fuente por unos segundos. Despierta al sentir una mano subir por su espalda y toca la base de su cuello, hay se da cuenta que el olor provenia del humano que lo tenia preso.

Avergonzado vuelve a intentar buscar a su compañero - _el estuvo aqui mismo conmigo hace poco, pero ahora se aroma me lleda desde... -_ pensaba mientras se concentraba e ignoraba las manos sobre su nuevo cuerpo. Busco la direccion de donde venia el olor a especies picantes de su compañero viendo a un humano encadenado a una roca y luchando desesperadamente por ser libre. Rapidamente y sin poder creerlo busca levantarse para ir a ayudarlo solo para caer al sus piernas estar muy debiles.

Akefia estaba muy entretenido acariciando la suave piel del niño en sus brazos y viendo el espectaculo de su dragon luchando contra las cadenas, aunque podia escuchar al chico comenzar a gemir lastimeramente. En forma de consuelo para que no se asuste como el otro acaricia tiernamente una de sus piernas he ir subiendo a su plano estomago. Lo siente ponerce rigido para luego moverse e intentar salir de sus brazos, ya sin paciencia para luchar contra el otro dragon lo sostiene firmemente sin dejarle margen de maniobra. Mira al niño divertido y encantado con los brillantes ojos verdes que lo cautivan, ve como esos ojos se llenan de ira para comenzar a luchar y gruñirle. Sin mucho problema lo sostiene en su lugar y le encanta cuando por accidente queda de rodillas entre sus piernas con su pecho pegado al suyo, con su rostro al nivel de su cuello.

Ya te cansaste de luchar adorable? - le dice aunque para su molestia es ignorado, lo vio olfateando el aire y quedarse quieto de pronto contra su cuello. Con una mano todavia en su cintura acaricia con ternura la base de su cuello al verlo relajado contra su pecho, cuando lo ve alejarse ve encantado como las mejillas del mas pequeño abquieren un lindo tono rosa. Con alegria pasa sus manos por la espalda del chico mientras lo obser volver a olfatear su entorno - _al menos no esta histerico y en panico como el otro... Creo que al menos con este podria conseguir algo..._ \- se distrajo en sus pensamientos y no vio al otro moverse rapidamente para intentar levantarse y caer al suelo.

Oye lindura, si nunca has tenido un cuerpo humano no deberias levantarte asi o te caeras y lastimaras - lo levanta de nuevo en sus brazos pero lo ve señalando y buscando llegar a donde el otro estaba atado, con calma lo ayuda a colocarse de pie pero no suelta su cintura al sentir sus piernas temblorosas. Toma su rostro suavemente y lo hace mirarlo mientras habla - tranquilo, el esta castigado por portarse mal pero no le he hecho daño permanecera hay hasta que deje su aptitud y podamos tener un conversacion normal - le dijo con tono serio, el otro respondio dandole una mirada fulminante y mordiendo duro la mano que tomaba su rostro.

Tsk! Queria ser bueno con ustedes pero supongo que no se puede - le dijo con amargura mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al otro mandandolo al suelo. El golpe distrajo al chico de su lucha con con las cadenas para mirar a su compañero en el suelo y al asqueroso humano con la mano llena de sangre y levantada sobre su compañero inmovil. Asustado por el comienza a llamarlo con gruñidos y gemidos para ver como estaba, ve al humano mirandolo molesto por unos segundos para despues ignorarlo y tomar a su compañero del brazo.

Akefia vio al otro atado mirandolo con odio aunque no le dio mucha importancia, para despues posar su mirada sin remordimientos en el niño que acunaba su mejilla roja por el golpe con expresion de desconcierto - no me digas que nunca te han golpeado? Pues si haces estupideces como esas creeme que recibiras mas de esos - le hablo en un susurro venenoso tomando la mano del niño con fuerza suficiente para dejarle marcas. El niño subio su mitada para mirarlo con miedo y comenzar a temblar levemente.

Ante esa mirada el ladron comenzo a sentir una punzada en su pecho que lo dejo desconcertado, ignorando esto por ahora comenzo a caminar medio arrastrando al niño que intentaba caminar destras de el. Hasta que llego cerca de donde estaba centado y tiro al niño contra el arbol, con una cadena unida a su gargantilla lo dejo atado al suelo sin mucho margen de maniobra - te vas a quedar aqui hasta que me de la gana - le dijo con molestia al niño temblando a sus pies.

Todavia molesto va a sentarse encima de la roca de antes - _bien... Creo que voy a tener que cambiar mis planes un poco, ya que es obvio que no voy a poder simplemente hablar con ellos_ \- penso irritado, volteo a ver al niño atado cerca del arbol. Con un poco de remordimiento lo vio temblando un poco alejado lo mas posible de el, voltio a ver al otro chico atado a la roca mirar al niño con tristeza y culpa - _soy definitivamente una persona horrible..._ \- penso el ladron con tristeza - _pero no he llegado hasta aqui por nada, de una forma u otra cederan_ \- se dijo decidido _aunque este no sea el mejor de los comienzos con ellos cederan de una forma u otra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal? Ya aparecieron los dos que faltaban del trio!
> 
> No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir una correcta despedida, asi que perdonenme!
> 
> Hasta luego! Les quiero mucho y nos leemos la proxima vez!


	6. Acontecimientos Extraños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa chicos! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo hecho con mucho amor!
> 
> Recuerden Yugioh no me pertenece pero la trama si es toda mia...
> 
> Sin mas... A leer!

Ya era la noche de nuevo en la planicie y Akefia se encontraba comiendo su cena, hace mucho que el muchacho atado a la roca se habia cansado de luchar contra sus cadenas y ahora solo miraba con tristeza y preocupacion al niño acurrucado en el suelo al otro lado del ladron. Aunque el ladron tambien estaba un poco preocupado por el niño, no se habia movido del lugar donde se habia acurrucado desde que lo ato al suelo. Escondiendo su preocupacion se acerco a el - oye estas bien? No era mi intencion asustarte de verdad... Solo que bueno, me mordiste... Y... Bueno - comenzo a divagar en sus palabras apenado sin saber realmente que decir.

Akefia estaba en agachado sobre la forma acurrucada del niño, y vio con tristeza como temblaba cuando le escucho hablar - ven mirame, no voy a volver a golpearte... Solo no me muerdas de nuevo - le hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Con una pequeña sonrisa vio como el niño dejaba de temblar y despues se un rato chocaba timidamente su mirada con la de el - vez... Mirame, no voy a herirte mientras tu no me lastimes a mi - le dijo sosteniendo su cara delicadamente para que no desviara la mirada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa que el niño respondio con otra temblorosa.

El ladron vio como el niño abria y cerraba la boca como intentando decir algo, pero no se decidia completamente. Asi que con paciencia espero a que el niño hablara para por fin tener un adelanto en sus planes, ademas que tenia curiosidad por como era la voz del pequeño. Aunque fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido venido del chico atado a la roca, sobresaltados lo voltearon a ver para recibir una mirada fulminante de este. Akefia no le presta atencion realmente pero ve con molestia como el niño se suelta de su agarre y se aleja lo maximo que la cadena en su cuello le permitia y se acurrucaba de nuevo despues de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa.   
Akefia irritado se levanta y va hacia donde el chico esta atado - tu eres un idiota... Un bastardo idiota, puede haberlos soltado y hablado como personas civilizadas pero no...! Tenias que regañar al niño que no estaba haciendo nada - le grito aunque lo unico que recibio fue una mirada de odio que contraresto con una propia mirada fulminante - esta bien! Quedate hay si es lo que quieres y que ambos mueran de sed o hambre... Como si me importara! Cuando ambos se mueran sera enteramente tu culpa por ser un bastardo! Me largo y regreso en unos dias por ustedes si es que recuerdo que existen para ver si recapacitas y dejas de ser un mocoso! - le grito con odio para desaperecer del lugar al instante.   
Ryou! Estas bien? Ese humano no te ha lastimado cuando he estado distraido verdad? - le pregunto el chico atado con una voz profunda y ronca

Estoy bien Bakura... Mas importante, que vamos hacer? Yo... Tengo sed... Y hambre... - le respondio el otro con voz una suave

Que mas haremos? Tenemos que romper estas cosas y luego destruir a ese patetico humano - le respondio

Bakura no te has dado cuenta?... - le miro y noto la mirada en blanco que tenia, con un suspiro le informo - estos son magicos, hechos a base de oro nuestra sangre y carne... No se van a romper nunca, el unico que puede liberarnos es el humano que te has encargado de hacer molestar desde que nos despertamos...

Tu eres bueno en magia Ryou, se que podrias romper esto si te lo propones - le hablo con voz manipuladora

Que puedo hacer? Esto esta hecho de magia pura! Y no tengo mi propia magia para hacer algo, estamos sellados... Somos humanos ahora mismo sin una pizca de magia Bakura - le dijo exasperado

No acepto que ese bastardo gane... No le perdono como me esta tratando... Es un patetico humano Ryou! No puede venir y comportarce como si nos dominara! No es un prospecto a compañero ni nada por el estilo! - le grito molesto

Estas muy acostumbrado a ser dominante Bakura, ese es tu instinto que lucha por no quedar como sumiso - hablo sin mirarlo, estaba mas interesado en las cadenas de su cuello - ademas no se si lo has notado... Pero no huele totalmente humano, tiene un ligero aroma a quemado debajo de todo... Mas especificamente a madera quemada, y sabes quienes tienen ese tipo de olor....

Aunque huela asi sigue siendo mayormente humano y me niego a ser dominado el! - espeto amargado

Sabes que a ultima instancia nos someteremos ambos si esto sigue asi... Mis instintos ya estan pateandome por que se fue sin marcarme - termino de ver las cadenas con un suspiro sufrido, y lo volteo a ver para decirle seriamente - y sabes que si regresa y mis instintos toman el control no hay nada que pueda hacer, y tambien sabes que si pasan muchos dias y comienzan a afectarnos el hambre y la sed los instintos estaran en la superficie... Te vas a someter quieras o no, ademas tengo curiosidad por sondear su alma... Yo tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo por unos segundos cuando lo vi por primera vez, hasta tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra el... Creeme hay algo en el que tiene encendido de alguna forma mi animal interior, lo he controlado hasta los momentos pero cada vez es mas dificil

Tsk! Es un humano Ryou! Que interesante puede tener su alma para llamar a la tuya? - le grito - mi animal lo que esta es super cabreado por todo esto... Y quiere destrozar al imbesil!

Claro que quieres pelear con el... Tu tambien percibiste su aroma Bakura, huele como un dragon dominante rival... Y tenia siglos sin oler ese tipo de dragones, pensaba que estaban extintos, incluso desde el principio de la guerra... - le dijo, aun a lo ultimo parecis que pensaba en voz alta - si peleas contra el y pierdes sabes que te someteras a el...

No podemos dejar que eso suceda Ryou.. Valen verga nuestros instintos, como huela o lo que sea que es el pero no podemos dejar que nos convierta en sus exclavos... Hemos luchado mucho por ser libres Ryou... Despues de tantos años no podemos caer de esta forma! - hablo algo desesperado buscando hacer entrar en razon al otro - no importa que este escondido en su interior o si es completamente humano o algo mas... Actualmente es un humano, y sabes que quieren todos los humanos... Controlarnos como mascotas! O ya te olvidaste tan rapido de quien fue los que acabaron con toda tu familia Ryou?!

No se me ha olvidado! Nunca olvidare todo lo que nos hicieron esa horrible especie... Pero algo me dice que el no quiere que seamos simples exclavos Bakura - le hablo casi a punto de llorar - lo ha dicho! Dijo que no quieres hacernos daño!... Y antes que digas que los humanos mienten, puedo asegurarte que este no lo esta haciendo ahora mismo!

Si y como estas tan seguro? Tu mismo lo dijiste no tenemos magia para ver si dice la verdad o no! - le espeto bruscamente

Tu no sentiste su alma antes! Yo si! Su alma resono con la mia! No puede ser completamente humano y tener un alma compatible con la mia - le informo a lo que el otro abrio ampliamente los ojos con incredulidad - cuando tu caiste por algo que el hizo yo fui a ver que estaba pasando, para no caer en lo mismo que tu envie una rafaga con mi energia y magia para que mi alma sintiera a los intrusos... Cuando mi rafaga atravezo su cuerpo fue como si sintiera un pedazo de mi mismo que me faltaba... Fue lo mismo que siento contigo! Pero tambien lo senti muy escondido, bloqueado con muchas capas de magia... No quise averiguar mucho sobre eso por que no sabia que te habia hecho y cuando lo vi entre en modo ataque por protegerte... - le miro de mala manera

Vi un humano y me olvide de todo lo que habia sentido, pero cuando desperte y senti su olor todo lo que habia sentido lo recorde de golpe... Y Bakura, cuando el ataco por primera vez el no tenia ese aroma - le dijo seriamente - a medida que pasan los dias ese aroma se incrementa, el no se ha dado cuenta pero su olor esta cambiando... Algo cambio en el despues de encontrarce con nosostros, pero no se que es - desvio la mirada - aunque supongo que sabremos de verdad que pasara con nosotros cuando regrese... Si es que regresa

Cierto... Veremos como pasan las cosas... - le miro con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos - aunque ahora tengo curiosidad por como resultaria esta situacion... Esa raza de dragones que dices era una de las mas poderosas junto con la nuestra... Quiero resolver este misterio ahora...

Mis instintos le estan llamando con fuerza... Si resulta ser lo que creo que es... Vamos a divertirnos mucho Bakura! - le dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Supongo que si... Aunque me pregunto que le hizo querer buscarnos... - dijo al aire - y controlate joder... Tu olor comenzara a afectarme si sigues asi - dijo con una mueca en el rostro

Perdon! Intentare controlarlo...

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Akefia ya tenia casi dos dias que estaba escondido en su cueva, habia ido hasta un pueblo cercano y robo para reponer sus proviciones. Tambien fue a un oasis cercano para llenar sus reservas de agua, y ahora simplemente se sentaba en su habitacion para prepararse - tsk! Deberia dejarlos que se pudran alli... - penso en voz alta, aunque se arrepintio de inmediato al sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza - ahora que carajos me pasa? - se pregunto luego que paso el dolor, sin respuesta suelta un suspiro y recuerda de pronto el cuerpo desnudo y propenso del niño en el suelo.

Lamiendo sus labios imagina como seria tener al niño recostado sobre su cama, esperandole sumiso para que pueda hacer lo que desee con su cuerpo. Luego le llega la imagen del chico, con su aptitud indomable siendo sometido a sus caprichos hasta tenerlo rogandole que lo haga suyo.

Con un pequeño rugido, que no se dio cuenta que era mas profundo y aterrador de lo que deberia ser, se levanta con el pensamiento de hacer completamente suyos a los dos dragones. Sin mirar su reflejo al espejo se da la vuelta para salir de la habitacion, sin fijarse que por unos segundos sus ojos amatistas abquirieron una mirada reptiliana con los bordes ligeramentes amarillos.

El ladron aparece de pronto en la planicie, y queda un poco atonito por el silencio que habia en el. Con preocupacion y miedo de que les pasara algo mientras no estaba busca primero al niño, aunque a medida que se acerca comienza a sentir un olor raro en el aire. Se da cuenta con curiosidad que el niño es el que tiene un aroma a caramelo quemado, que en vez de parecerle desagradable lo atrae de forma inexplicable.

Cuando esta junto a el, el niño levanta el rostro y le mira de forma extraña. Extrañado acaricia su mejilla y le mira mas de cerca para ver que tiene, con fascinacion se fija como su tierna mirada humana habia cambiado para tener una pupila rasgada, su iris era de un esmeralda brillante con el centro degradado a gris.

Algo en esa mirada le atrajo y le hizo dar un gruñido bajo que no sabia que podia dar, el niño al sentirlo gruñir mas que asustarse lo hizo buscar acercar mas su cuerpo al de el. Aunque se dio cuenta con un gemido lastimero que no podia por sus cadenas. Con la mano que todavia tenia en su mejilla la mueve hasta tomar la parte trasera de su cuello con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo - vas a estar tranquilo? No quiero mas problemas o desobediencia de parte tuya o del otro... - le hablo con un tono de voz mas oscuro y profundo del de siempre, pero no se dio cuenta de esto.

Sere bueno... Permitame demostrarselo - le respondio con voz sedosa y algo animal.

Bien - le solto el cuello con todo y cadenas, dejandolo libre - y ten ponte esto para que no sigas totalmente desnudo, y ayuda al otro a vestirse - le arrojo a ultimo minutos una bata sencilla de lino con la espalda descubierta, junto con un shenty del mismo color. Sin mirarlo vuelve para sentarce en su lugar de siempre sobre la roca - _por que estoy actuando asi joder... Me siento extraño_... _Tengo un tiempo sintiendome raro, sera que estos dos lograron hacerme algo? Pero no tienen magia... Umm ellos sabran algo al respecto?_ \- pensaba para si mismo el ladron al notar las raras actitudes y sentimientos que tenia desde hace poco - niño que haces alli? Ven! - le llamo al verlo que no le habia quitado la mirada de encima pero tampoco se habia movido del lugar donde estaba arrodillado, para mas que ponerce la ropa y ayudar bremente al otro a vestirse.

Akefia vio como sin decir palabra el niño se levanto con difilcultad y temblorosamente para ir hasta donde estaba el, arrodillandoce junto a la pequeña roca. En un extraño impulso el ladron tomo la nuca del niño y le hizo recostar el menton sobre su rodilla, cuando vio que el niño no haria intentos por moverse de su lugar y sintiendose extrañamente complacido por eso le pregunto - te paso algo? No actuas todo nervioso y timido como antes... Pareces otra persona...

Eso es por que soy los instintos, soy por decirlo de una forma el poder y el dragon dentro de la persona que es Hikary... Cada dragon en su interior tiene un ser como yo que representa todo lo que realmente es - le dijo mientras suspiraba por las caricias hechas a su cuello y espalda - no iba a dejar que algo como tu se me escapara de nuevo - le dijo con una extraña expresion - hueles muy atractivo, te lo han dicho? - expreso con coqueteria

No, digamos que nunca nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de decirmelo antes precioso - le siguio el juego para ver que surgia, ademas queria saber mas sobre eso de un poder o si este ser sabia si le habia hecho algo - por cierto, no sabes si me han puesto tu o el otro haya un hechizo o algo... Me siento extraño y he hecho cosas aun mas raras

Ninguno de los dos ha tenido oportunidad se hacerte algo... Tu nos sellaste totalmente - le dijo con reproche - si hay algo extraño en ti debe venir de adentro tuyo, y yo no tengo la respuesta... Aunque estoy seguro que Hikary tiene una sospecha - le informo - pero fuiste malo, nos abandonaste aqui por dias! Te extrañe mucho... - le hizo un puchero

Y tu no puedes decirme esa sospecha? - le pregunto a lo que el otro se nego juguetonamente - bien.. Que hay de tu nombre real? Se que no te llamas Hikary, eso es realmente un titulo

No crees que soy tan tonto para darte mi nombre o si? - le miro con seriedad, todo rastro de juego o coqueteria habia desaparecido de su rostro - todavia hay una parte que huele muy humana en ti, eres agradable pero no me gusta ese olor humano que queda sobre ti - arrugo la cara como si oliera algo podrido - no te voy a dar mas control sobre nosotros del que ya tienes con estos collares hasta que no confiemos mas en ti

Huelo humano por que lo soy - le dijo con los ojos en blanco - tu tambien odias a los humanos? Aqui pense que te gustaba lindura

Si fueras humano no estaria aqui comodo y sumiso contigo - le dijo simplemente congelando al otro en shock - hueles un poco a humano si, pero ha despertado otro olor sobre ti que me fascina tanto como el olor de mi compañero

Tu... No estaras confundido? Lo siento pero hasta donde recuerdo soy muy humano creeme! - le dijo un poco asustado

Ya te dije que puedes preguntarle a Hikary al respecto... Yo solo se que nada mas hay una pequeña parte de ti que huele humana - le informo encogiendose de hombros - no tengo razon de mentirte

 _Si no soy completamente humano... Entonces que soy?_ \- se preguntaba confundido. Un movimiento de parte del chico lo hizo volve su atencion hacia el - te pasa algo lindura?

Perdon es que como debes sabes no hemos comido ni tomado agua desde que nos atrapaste... Senti un poco de mareo por un momento - le dijo aun con cara de dolor

El ladron ciertamente se habia olvidado de ese detalle, asi que con cara arrepentida tomo al mas pequeño en sus brazos y lo sento en su regazo - perdon! Por Anubis que horrible soy... Ten, vas a tomar de a pequeños sorbos hasta reidratarte... - le dijo para sacar de entre sus cosas un contenedor con agua, que como le fue dando al niño de a poco hasta que casi se termino todo - tu crees que si desato al otro intentara quitarme la cabeza?

El intentara pelear contigo, solo tienes que hacer que se someta a ti... O tu te sometes a el - respondio - tienes que ir planteando desde ya como sera su relacion, el esta muy acostumbrado a ser dominante y por eso no actua como yo... Y antes que te preguntes para ser dominante no tienes que ser mas fuerte que el fisicamente, solamente demostrar que tienes una personalidad y alma mas fuerte que los de el...

Y como demuestro eso? - le pregunto

Para ayudarte necesito que liberes un poco el sello en mis poderes... Solo un poco, lo sificiente para enseñar a sondear de alma de alguien - le dijo - y no me mires asi! No pienso atacarte a traicion a penas liberes un poco de mi poder... Creo que te he dicho que me agradas no? - le dijo con coqueteria - ademas nunca llegaras realmente a nada si no haces esto... Yo soy civil actualmente contigo por que no se a decidido si eres sumiso o dominante en el... Si no haces algo pronto yo mismo te tomare como sumiso y dejare de tratarte como te estoy tratando... Tienes que demostrar pronto cual es tu lugar aqui antes que nosotros lo decidamos por ti - le reto con voz baja y peligrosa, una que nunca se espera escuchar de un ser con su apariencia.

Al escuchar esto el ladron sintio una energia extraña y poderosa recorerlo, como si algo dormido muy dentro de si se desperto haciendolo sentir retado y poderoso. Sin estar conciente realmente de lo que hacia se acerco a velocidades inhumanas hacia el pequeño todavia arrodillado en el suelo con tranquilidad, gruñendo y silbando con ira lo toma del cuello en un agarre vicioso - pense que habiamos quedado en que serias bueno y tranquilo? - le hablo sin soltarlo con una voz oscura y peligrosa, muy distinta a la usual

Si lo prometi, pero tu no has demostrado el por que tengo que ser bueno y tranquilo para ti, por lo que se podrias quedar como el sumiso de mi compañero y yo - respondio con una voz tranquila y sedosa, sin intentar siquiera liberarse del firme agarre que lo mantenia en el lugar.

Te voy a demostrar quien es sumiso entonces precioso - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, en un movimiento rapido envio de su magia a la gargantilla del chico, que en una explosion de poder solto toda la magia y energia retenida que tenia del dragon sofocandolo por la presion de tanta energia de golpe por unos segundos. Que el ladron aprovecho para darle un golpe y enviarlo a rodar por el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ódienme por dejarlo hasta aqui pero tenia que hacerlo! No se cuando tendre la oportunidad de frustrar a alguien como me frustan a mi las series y animes que veo, pero siempre quise hacerlo yo...
> 
> O mejor dicho intentar hacerlo, no creo que alguien le moleste mucho sabes? - le dijo un caliente moreno de cabellos blancos
> 
> Are? De donde saliste tu Akefia? - pregunto la autora muy confundida - y no me quites mis ilusiones joder!  
> Ignoren a la que hace berrinche, acaba de ver otro episodio de game of thrones, y esta frustada por que quiere sangre... 
> 
> O en su defecto ver una masacre de muertos vivientes de hielo... Lo que ocurra primero mientras no le maten a su Dany y Jon que son su pareja perfecta...
> 
> Oye... Si hiciera un fic de ustedes ambientada en game of trhones... A donde pertenecerian ustedes?
> 
> A cualquiera puedes ponerme menos con los Lannister... Le puedes dejar ese trabajo al Faraon, ya gobierna que es gobernar Poniente por unos segundos hasta que se lo arrebate...
> 
> Oye! Tyrion no esta tan mal...
> 
> Si y no lo cuento como Lannister ya que nunca lo quisieron entre ellos...
> 
> Joder... Te quedan bien con los Dothraki pero no quiero matarte siendo Khal Drogo...
> 
> No me mates... Es tu historia, haces lo que quieras con tu historia  
> Pero... Y Jon donde queda?
> 
> Bakura es Jon y nos quedamos haciendo un fabuloso trio con la linda Khaleesi Ryou
> 
> Joder! No metas ideas raras en mi cabeza!
> 
> No son raras, yo no muero estupidamente por una herida y vamos hasta Poniente, Khaleesi y yo con sus dragones, encontramos a Jon muriendo lo salvamos y le mostramos las ventajas y placeres de una relacion con nosotros... Matamos a todos los demas que nos estorben al mas puro y sangriento estilo de la serie... Y listo! El trono es nuestro y nadie nos jode...
> 
> Pero... Pero...
> 
> Y si a alguien le molesta nuestra relacion la tierna Khaleesi Ryou dice dracarys y todos son felices...
> 
> Querrás decir muertos y tostados
> 
> Yo nunca especifique quien era el que iba a ser feliz... Obviamente me referia a nosotros
> 
> No discutire mas... Hasta luego y los espero en un proximo capitulo... Disculpen por el tiempo perdido en nuestras divagaciones locas...
> 
> Que? Era una buena idea joder...!!


	7. Ustedes son Mios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estoy aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fanfic...
> 
> Por cierto... Si Ryou me salio un poco OC fue totalmente intencional, y al que no le guste me disculpa de corazon... Es que realmente no soporto como a Ryou siempre lo ponen como una victima...
> 
> Yo siempre he pensado que Ryou es mucho mas fuerte que como lo escriben algunas veces... Si es muy amable para su propio bien, pero tambien sabe cuando hay que pelear
> 
> Por que digo esto? Cuando Yami Bakura los encierra en las cartas favoritas (o juegan el juego de rol, depende de que version vieron) fue gracias a que Ryou casi se sacrifica que lograron ganarle...
> 
> En Battle City... No esperaran que pudiera luchar contra el poder del Milenniun Rod de Marik y ademas contra su Yami no? 
> 
> Tenia todas las de perder y luego sobrevivio al reino de la sombras cuando Bakura y Marik perdieron contra Yami Marik...
> 
> Ademas nadie realmente sabe como es realmente la personalidad de Ryou dada su poca participacion en pantalla...
> 
> Yugioh no me pertenece lastimosamente recuerden, la trama si!... :-C  
> Y aqui una pequeña abvertencia, hay lemon al final de este capitulo!
> 
> Volvemos al fic!

Con una velocidad asombrosa el chico se levanto del suelo a cuatro patas con su magia ya estabilizada y de regreso a su cuerpo, con un aura plateada y el aire girando salvajemente a su alrededor ataco al ladron con sus garras cargadas de energia. Sin esfuerzo este las desvio mandandolo contra un arbol que se rompio al contacto, gruñendo se levanta de nuevo para contratacar y asi fue por unos minutos el menor atacando mientras el mayor se defendia sin problemas.

Molesto por no haberle lastimado todavia el pequeño suelta un rugido salvaje para comenzar a trasformase, de su espalda emergieron dos grandes alas coriaceas de color blanco brillante, de su cabeza dos largos cuernos cuveados y una larga cola de latigo. Sobre parte de sus brazos, piernas y cara se podian ver sutilmente escamas brillantes, sus fieros ojos reptilianos estaban fijos en el. Extendiendo sus alas y batiendolas envia fuertes cuhillas plateadas al ladron que consigue moverce a ultimo momento.

Sin dejar de sonreir con malicia el ladron aprovecha de unos segundos de distraccion del otro para tomarlo del cuello y dejarlo anclado al suelo con su mano dejandolo en el suelo. Dos pares de ojos reptilianos se miran fijamente derrepente, unos amatistas y amarillos llenos de diversion enloquesida y otros plateados y esmeralda con seriedad y un toque de temor. Akefia comienza a empujar su energia contra las defensas ajenas, buscando dominar y socabar el alma y magia del otro. El chico desesperado por alejarse de la energia opresiva que lo rodea buscando suprimirlo, envia una explosion de energia al suelo que termina lastimando a los dos pero consigue alejarse un poco del otro.

No te voy a dejar a tan facil el que nos tengas! - le dijo el otro seriamente. Con eso comienza a reunir de su magia, para sueltarle al ladron un chorro de fuego plateado. Cuando se despeja el humo hecho por el ataque el niño se encuentra buscando el cadaver del ladron o al tipo mismo sin darse cuenta que lo tenia detras. Desde su posicion le fue facil al moreno tomar las dos alas ajenas con garras que amenazan con romper las delgadas fibras y morder con fuerza el hombro inmobilizandolo en su lugar o arriesgandose a desgarrar sus alas en el proceso.

Con un gemido de dolor por el mordisco y el agarre en sus alas el pequeño deja de moverse, permitiendole a su atacante volver a inundar su cuerpo con magia. Como un ultimo intento de rebelion el niño fortalece sus defensas para luchar hasta el final contra el otro, y se puso alerta esperando cualquier oportunidad para escapar del agarre - si no quieres mas dolor baja tus defensas y entregate sumiso lindura - le dijo al oido con un siseo lleno de malcia dejando de morder su hombro, con eso toda voluntad de lucha dejo el cuerpo del niño y se relajo permitiendo la entrada total de la energia en su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa suelta las magulladas alas para tomar la cintura del pequeño y pegarlo totalmente a su cuerpo, mientras lamia tiernamente el hombro sangrante. Su energia oscura y ominiosa rodeaba al mas pequeño calentandolo sin lastimarlo, sintiendo su alma y conectandolos en el proceso - ves que es mas facil cuando no peleas? Dime como te llamas precioso, prometo que te cuidare y seras mio para siempre... Nunca recibiras algun daño mientras estes conmigo, dime aceptas se mi compañero? Todo lo que tienes que darme es tu nombre y nunca nadie te pondra una mano encima - le susuro en voz baja al oido acariciando su cintura mientras lo mantiene apretado contra si.

El pequeño estaba gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente por la cantidad y poder de la energia que entraba a su cuerpo, sentia su alma ser acariciada por la del otro de formas que tenian su cuerpo tembloroso. Sintiendo como el otro se impacienta por su respuesta no tiene mas opcion que ceder - si... Acepto, mi nombre es Ryou Hikary, acepto ser tuyo... Tu compeñero que te acompañara y apoyara para siempre... Cual es tu nombre? Deseo saber el nombre de mi nuevo compañero - hablo entre suspiros, mientras sentia como la magia se combinaba con su alma haciendose una.

Con un movimiento rapido el ladron volteo el cuerpo en sus brazos para estar frente a frente para decirle mirandolo fijamente con sus ojos reptilianos - mi nombre es Akefia precioso, recuerdalo por que cuando arregle las cosas con tu compañero los tendre a ambos en mi cama gritando mi nombre - con eso junto los labios del niño contra los suyos en un beso aspero y demandante donde el pequeño no sabia como responder, mientras que tomaba parte de la energia fresca y pura del chico para ligarla con la suya.

Cuando la mezcla de energia estaba completa Akefia tomo al chico estilo nupcial y lo dejo en la entrada se la cueva sentando - voy a controlar al otro, no te muevas de aqui... Te recojere en lo que termine - con eso se volvio y rapidamente estaba frente al chico todavia atado a la roca - entonces dime, lo aremos de buena manera o tengo que lastimarte? - le pregunto mirandolo a lo ojos, los cuales tambien habian cambiado para tener una pupilar felina con los ojos negros a rojo y brillaban con odio y maldad.

No se que te has creido para vernir aqui y marcar a mi pareja y creer que tambien puedes tomarme a mi... Te voy a matar por lo que no haz hecho, no me importa lo que sea - mas que hablarle le gruñia las palabras en un tono helado y odioso.

Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres entonces - dijo para soltar las cadenas y el sello de poder del chico, el ladron tubo que alejarse por la explosion repentina de energia que surgio al liberar la magia. El dragon fue de pronto cubierto por una esfera negra que parecia estar absorbiendo la luz y vida a su alrededor, dejando el lugar oscuro, lugubre y muerto.

Sin impresionarse por la pantalla Akefia quedo firme pero atento a cualquier moviento o ataque. Con una explosion de poder que mato buena parte de la vegetacion del suelo la esfera se rompio para rebelar al dragon totalmente transformado. Sus alas estaban totalmente expuestas, con sus cuatro cuernos amenazadores y su cola moviendose por el lugar, partes cubiertas de escamas se podian ver en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Con un solo batido de alas estuvo al alcance del ladron para propinarle un golpe que fue lo suficientemente potente y rapido como para obligarlo a formar un escudo de energia, aunque no se salvo del golpe con la cola que recibio segundos despues que lo envio patinando sobre el suelo - _este no es que sea mas fuerte... Solo que si quiere matarme, el pequeño atacaba solamente para inmobilizarme no buscaba hacerme realmente daño.. No me da alegria que se contuviera pero se nota que no esta en su naturaleza hacer daño real.... Ummm si asi quiere jugar este bastardo, jugare como quiere_ \- pensaba limpiando la sangre a un costado de su cara que le produjo el golpe del otro.

De un salto Akefia se posiciono en frente del dragon enojado y le propino un golpe que lo envio chocando contra varios arboles, sin darle tiempo a levantarse lo sigue para darle otro golpe en el estomago que lo deja jadeando en el suelo - ya te cansaste? Podemos hacer esto de manera pacifica o golpearte hasta que cedas... De cualquier manera seras mio - le dijo burlonamente al chico que se levantaba con dificultad tosiendo algo de sangre.

Tendras que dejarme casi muerto antes que dejarme tomar por ti! No me tendras ni a mi, ni a mi Ryou! El es solo mio! - le gruño con ira y odio en su voz. Con eso se lanzo de nuevo sobre el ladron, moviendo sus alas volo un poco alto y reuniendo un poco de poder en sus manos formo pequeños orbes de energia negra que arrojo sobre el ladron. Al no tener conocimientos sobre el ataque el ladron prefiere alejarse rapidamente, con sorpresa ve como el lugar donde antes estubo desaparecio en un abismo de oscuridad dejando un gigantesco hoyo en el suelo. No tuvo micho tiempo de ver las consecuencias del ataque por que el dragon enojado que aparecio detras suyo con otra esfera negra.

Despues de esquivar esos ataques varias veces vemos al ladron de pie sobre un pilar de roca mientras en el suelo el dragon respiraba entrecortadamente por la energia gastada en las varias esferas, ademas de estar algo herido por los distintos ataques - Por mi no hay problema de tomarte sangrando y destrozado - le dijo lanzandoce sobre el indefenso chico de un codazo lo envia bruscamente de nuevo al suelo boca abajo, para aplastar su espalda con el pie hiriendolo mas.

Sin levantar su pie de su espalda se agacha para tomar con dureza el largo cabello y alarlo hasta doblar la espalda del chico de forma incomoda - te rindes y aceptas ser mi compañero? No tengo que lastimarte mas si simplemente me aceptas sin luchar - le hablo con condecendencia al oido.

Ya te dije que no me rendire ante ti! - le grito con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Con un suspiro exasperado Akefia suelta al chico que intenta moverse de su lugar, sin dejarlo toma su brazo para alarlo a si mismo. Rapidamente pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico atrapando sus alas y brazos con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ya teniendo al chico inmobilizado envia bruscamente toda su energia a el.

El dragon quedo sin aliento al sentir la energia entrar a su cuerpo de forma agresiva quemando su cuerpo y alma y haciendolo temblar del dolor - me aceptas? Puedo dejar de lastimarte si te rindes... Siemplemente rindete y entregate, yo los cuidare a ambos - le hablo al oido sintiendo los espasmos de dolor que daba el cuerpo en sus brazos - deja de pelear con esto, sabes que no tienes la fuerza para detenerlo y quieras o no seras mio... Es mejor entregarte por las buenas que tener que hacer esto por las malas - le gruño cansado de la lucha del chico.

Bakura sentia como si los fuegos del infierno estuvieran envolviendo su alma y quemandola constantemente, ni siquiera podia gritar del dolor por que sentia su garganta aplastada por el poder bruto que estaba siendo lanzado a su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos resignado a su destino habla con un hilo de voz - esta bien.. Soy tuyo... Porfavor.... No - intento hablar mas pero no pudo decir mas.

El ladron sintio pesar por el que estaba en sus brazos, asi que envolvio al otro en una magia mas pasiva y solto un poco su agarre a sus brazos. Su magia comenzo a tocar de manera suave y delicada el alma del otro para disculparse y arreglar el daño que se pudo haber hecho. Akefia sentia como el chico dejaba de temblar de dolor pero no intentaba alejarse ni atacar, si no se quedaba en su abrazo de manera sumisa.

Satisfecho cambia la posicion del chico para pasar a acunarlo en sus brazos, despues de besar sus labios de forma suave le habla - entonces amor... Prometes ser mio para siempre? Dime como te llamas y juro que los protegere a ambos con mi vida, seran mis compañeros y aliados en todas y cada una de mis actividades... Solo prometelo y siempre estare junto a ustedes - hablo con una voz cargada de conviccion mientras que no quitaba sus ojos reptilianos llenos de sinceridad de las cansadas orbes del mas chico.

Acepto ser tuyo... Acepto apoyarte y seguirte en cada una de tus decisiones... Mi nombre es Bakura Yami... - hablo con voz fragil y cansada, sintiendo la poderosa energia recorerlo refrescando las areas lastimadas mientras sostenia su alma suavemente para no hacer mas daño. Gimio un poco de placer al sentir la energia mezclase y conectarce con su alma, dandole una sensacion de calor reconfortante.

Gracias precioso, mi nombre es Akefia recuerdalo para siempre - le dijo para volver a besar sus labios esta vez mas de manera demandante donde el chico intentaba responder sin saber como, mientras el ladron absorbia la energia del dragon y la muezclaba con su alma sintiendo la desolacion y caos de la oscuridad que emana esa energia - Ryou! Nos vamos... Quiero mostrarles mi guarida que ahora tambien sera la suya - le grito por encima del hombro al otro que no se habia movido de su lugar en toda la pelea.

Con pasos rapidos Akefia siente al niño llegar a su lado y pegarse a su costado, asi que con Bakura todavia acunado contra su pecho con una mano mientras escondia su rostro contra su cuello y con Ryou pegado a su costado con su otro brazos rodeandolo los tres desaparecen de la planicie. Para unos segundos despues reaparecer en el escondite en Egipto de Akefia, especificamente en su sala del tesoro.

Oigan preciosos quedense aqui - le dijo señalandoles una parte del gran salon lleno de oro que tenia varias telas y cojines de distintoa tamaños donde podian sentarse, de forma obediente ambos fueron y se sentaron - te voy a buscar agua Bakura, se que tienes dias sin tomar ni comer nada... Despues nos encargaremos de la comida supongo - hablo sin mirarlos mientras arrastraba una gran jarra de agua - ten bebe de pequeños sorbos... Tu tambien Ryou ten un poco mas de agua - les dio a ambos vasos de barro llenos de agua, despues de que lentamente habian tomado suficiente agua les entregaron los tarros.

No te preocupes por que comamos... Podemos cazar los tres mañana y alimentarnos como se debe, podemos resistir un poco mas - hablo Ryou con su voz sedosa mientras sus ojos aun brillaban grises y verdes. Akefia solo asintio en respuesta y fue a guardar la jarra su lugar luego regreso con una sonrisa claramente maliciosa - acompañenme porfavor

Sin dudar pero sin conocer para que los dos menores toman las manos del ladron para dejarse llevar, caminaron hasta que llegaron a una habitacion con una gran cama en medio. El ladron los llevo al borde de la cama donde simplemente los empujo para que calleran en ella, se quedo unos segundos observando atontado a los dos chicos sobre su cama. Abmirando la delicadeza y elegancia del Ryou, con su piel blanca y suaves curvas que lo hacian querer corromper esa inocencia que irradiaba. Mientras que Bakura era todo lo contrario cuerpo atletico y bien formado que lo hacian ver sexy y peligroso, daban ganas de atarle y hacerle sufrir incontables torturas hasta hacerlo rogar por misericordia.

Lamiendo sus labios ante la vista se acerca a Ryou y le da un beso demandante, a lo que el se siente confundido pero igual intenta imitar al otro. Mientras tanto Bakura veia la esecena igual de confundido, al notar esto mas la obvia falta de conocimiento para responder Akefia pregunta - precioso se que te vez muy inocente pero no creo que no hayas hecho algo como esto... Digo antes de que yo llegara tu y Bakura ya eran compañeros...

Umm.. Cierto somos compañero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca juntamos nuestros labios de esta manera, estas son las primeras veces que hacemos algo asi... Supongo que es una cosa humana no? Nosotros nunca hemos tomado una forma como esta Akefia - dijo de manera simple Ryou - nunca hemos necesitado formar un cuerpo humano para nosotros, sinceramente me siento bastante extraño en este cuerpo

Entonces... Ustedes nunca se han besado - se dijo a si mismo - _entoces yo fui quien tome el primer beso de ellos... Me pregunto de que mas sere el primero_ \- penso y en eso por su mente pasaban pensamientos nada sanos - y... Ustedes dos han hecho el amor de alguna forma?

Hacer el amor? A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Bakura desde su lugar al lado de los otros dos

En serio no sabes?... - pregunto con incredulidad solo para ver las miradas confundidas de ambos y ver que era en serio - a ver... Tener sexo? Hacer a sus crias? - lo ultimo lo pregunto algo exasperado, aunque tuvo exito al ver su mirada iluminarse

No lo hemos hecho por que aun no me he desarrollado lo suficiente para producir huevos... Creo que me faltan unos 5 años mas o menos para terminar de desarrolarme y comenzar a intentarlo... Aun soy bastante joven para los estandares de dragones - respondio Ryou

Pero y no lo hacen simplemente por placer? Digo hacerlo solo por reproduccion es aburrido - hablo Akefia con voz de fastidio - ademas por curiosidad... Cuantos años tienen?

Si queremos placer podemos acariciarnos las alas y distintos puntos erogenos entre nosotros compañeros - le explico Bakura - no entiendo que tiene que ver con la reproduccion... Ademas tampoco es que hemos tenido oportunidad para eso, no se si escuchaste de la guerra y todo ese problema que ocacionaron los humanos, pero despues que lo solucionamos caimos en un estado de hibernacion muy largo para recuperar toda la energia que le dimos al mundo para equilibrarlo... Hemos estado despiertos como 50 años mas o menos despues de eso - se encogio de hombros - Ryou tiene mas o menos 1500 años, aunque si lo calculamos a edad humana tiene como 13 o 14... Yo tengo 1800 aproximadamente, de humanos diria que... Unos 16 creo, tampoco puedo decir que soy muy viejo aunque si soy mas que Ryou...

Con esta respuesta el ladron tenia claro que estos dos si acaso se habian tocado mutuamente, ademas de ser totalmente inocentes en el tema y estaba absolutamente satisfecho con eso. De solo pensar que tenia a dos virgenes sin conociento alguno de las perversiones de las que era capaz a su merced y disposicion con las que jugar, hacia que su miembro comenzara a despertar - saben que olviden lo que les acabo de preguntar... Confien en mi, obedezcan lo que digo o copien lo que hago - les dijo acariciando sus abdomenes a los que recibio un suspiro y asentimiento confundido de cada uno.

Con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos reptilianos cargados de lujuria toma a Ryou de su cintura para levantarlo y sentarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas - quiero que pongas tus manos sobre mis hombros, y sigas mis movimientos lindura - le dijo suavemente para juntar sus labios de nuevo en un beso lento, Akefia nada mas masajeaba sus labios suavemente y recibia la respuesta un poco torpe del otro.

Hasta que el pequeño poco a poco fue aprendiendo a corresponder al beso, el ladron fue subiendo la intensidad en sus movimientos. Estrecho al otro en sus brazos pegandolo al ras con su cuerpo para comenzar a pasar sus manos por la espalda acariciando donde nacian las grandes alas que sentia temblar por las placenteras sensaciones hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, donde estaba la gargantilla con un toque de su poder las dos desaparecieron dejandole camino libre a sus cuellos.

Tomo el largo cabello alandolo un poco hacia atras separando sus labios y dejando el esbelto cuello al descubierto. Acercandose a su oreja le susurro - quedate tranquilo y relajado cariño, dejame hacerte sentir bien en el cielo - termino para morder el lobulo de su oreja y comenzar a bajar por su cuello, besando y probando toda la tersa piel sancando gemidos y murmullos del pequeño.

Akefia luego de estar satisfecho con los distintos chupones y mordiscos dejados a la piel se separo y vio con alegria la expresion de placer que tenia el pequeño - puedes copiar lo que yo hice contigo mientras atiendo a Bakura - le dijo para tomarlo con una mano de la cintura y dejarlo a un lado en su regazo. Llamando al otro con una sonrisa y un gesto este se une al pequeño en el regazo del mayor.

Sin mucha explicacion se unen en un ardiente y descuidado beso, mientras que el mayor sentia los tiernos besos y mordiscos que hacia Ryou en su cuello - para no saber hacerlo eso fue muy bueno hermoso - le felicito luego que todos hicieron una pausa en lo que hacian.

Vi cuando lo hiciste con Ryou, no lo vi tan dificil - hablo con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios - ademas yo al contrario de Ryou he tenido algunas experiencias y he visto algunos rituales humanos... No lo habia probado por que no tenia ninguna razon, ni con quien o como...

Aprendes rapido, tienes conocimiento previo y sin verguenza, genial... Por cierto, quiten esas partes de dragon extra... Ahora mismo me estorban - les comento y en un destello de luz y nube de oscuridad los dos tenian cuerpos humanos completos, para que luego Akefia los tomara a ambos de la cintura con dureza y los levantara para arrojarlos con brusquedad al medio de la cama, el ladron estaba sobre ambos con sus brazos apoyados en la cama alrededor de los dos.

Akefia comenzo a recorer el cuerpo de ambos con sus manos y labios, bañando sus cuerpos con besos y caricias. Convirtiendo en los dos chicos en un manojo tembloroso de gemidos, y sin darse cuenta fueron despojados de la escasa ropa que poseian. El ladron estaba encantado con lo receptivo que eran sus dos dragones y lo maravilloso que se veian sonrojados, jadeando, encendidos y necesitados.

Umm... A cual de ustedes dos hago mio primero? - les pregunto y parecia que pensaba estando encima de ambos mientras les acariciaba de forna distraida - se me ocurre algo... sean creativos hermosos! Toquenme y haganme sentir placer a mi... Quiero ver que se les ocurre - le sonrio de medio lado y se acosto al medio de ellos.

Bakura y Ryou se sentaron en la cama y se vieron entre ellos por unos segundos, Bakura tenia una expresion de deseo y desafio mientras Ryou estaba timido y sonrojado. Con destreza Bakura jala a un desprevenido Ryou y junta sus labios en un ardiente beso, todo bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada del ladron. Akefia vio babeando como Bakura comenzaba a besar y morder el cuello del pequeño, bajaba hasta por su pecho mordiendo chupando y mordiendo sus pezones.

Oigan! Se ven espectacuares y sexys ahora mismo pero... Necesito un poco de atencion - les reclamo para sacarlos de su juego. Al escucharlo se separaron uno sonrojado al extremo y el otro le sonrio con malicia y deseo, Bakura se acerco y tomo su rostro para juntar sus labios en un beso necesitado y hambriento mientras Ryou timidamente comenzo a pasar su mano por distintas partes del cuerpo del otro con mas confianza acerco sus labios y comenzo a jugar suavemente con los pezones del ladron, ambos cambiando roles cada cierto tiempo enloqueciendo al ladron.

Akefia estaba que explotaba por las atenciones de los dos por ello decidio aunmentar el nivel, deteniendo a los dos chicos y sentandose contra la parte superior de la cama les pregunto - mis amores... Voy a enceñarles otra cosa, quien quiere intentarlo? - hablo con una voz y mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo, recibiendo miradas dudosas. Aunque sorprendentemente fue Ryoy quien sonrojado y apenado se acerco al ladron sentandose en su regazo - quieres intentarlo? - le pregunto intrigado.

Si! Se ha sentido bien todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora... Tengo curiosidad por ver como se siente esto... - le hablo con voz tierna, deseosa y apenada. Al escuchar su respuesta simplemente le dijo mientras lo sacaba de su regazo y lo dejaba arrodillado frente suyo entre sus piernas abiertas - vas a seguir mis indiciones y guia amor

Mientras hablaba acariciaba la nuca del chico para tomar su cabello con firmeza - cierra los ojos y abre la boca pequeño, relajate y deja que te guie - dijo con voz manipuladora para ver como el otro hacia lo que ordenaba con algo de confusion, comenzo a empujar su cabeza hacia abajo tanto que el chico tuvo que apoyar las manos en el colchon mientras sentia como sus labios tocaban algo - comienza a lamerlo precioso

Ryou comenzo a hacer lo que le dijeron con lentitud, su lengua primero rozo un poco el trozo de carne frente suyo sintiendo un ligero sabor salado. Gustandole un poco el sabor y la sensacion comenzo a pasar su lengua con mas confianza, se emosiono mas al escuchar los suspiros de su seme - ahora pequeño tomame en tu boca, chupa y usa tu lengua precioso - hablo jadeando de deseo mientras veia al chico entre sus piernas.

El ladron estaba en el septimo cielo al sentir la calidad boca de la belleza palida alrededor de su mienbro. Solo para de pronto sentir confundido como sorpresivamente Ryou era sacado de su lugar por el chico para ssentarse en el regazo de Akefia a decirle - solo estas disfrutando tu, a Ryou lo dejaste sin tocarle... Muestranos algo donde nos sintamos bien - le dijo a modo de reproche

Quieres algo donde te sientas bien? Te mostrare la mejor parte... Agredece a Ryou por lubricarme, te dolera menos de esa forma - le dijo con maldad para acomodarlo en su regazo presionando su mienbro contra la entrada del menor, capturo su boca en un beso ardiente para de una sola estocada penetrar al menor tragando su grito dolorido - te fuera preparado pero no quisiste esperarte a que yo les mostrara todo - le dijo al muchacho que gemia un poco mientras acariciaba pausadamente su miembro para distraerlo del dolor.

Bakira mientras sentia como si lo partieran en dos, pero aun asi sentia algo de placer en medio del dolor. Empezo a moverse tentantivamente subiendo un poco y volviendo a bajar sintiendo mas de ese placer doloroso que sentia tan bien. Akefia disfrutaba de los movimientos y el calor agradable del interior del chico, con las manos en sus caderas comenzo a guiar sus movimientos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer y dolor de Bakura - con que te gusta el dolor, vamos a darte lo que quieres - termino mordiendo y sacando sangre del hombro del chico, quieb solto un grito de gusto.

Bakura al sentir los dolorosos pero placenteros golpes en su interior, loa deliciosos mordiscos y pellizcos a su carne y la mano que acariciaba su mienbro se sentia a explotar - yo... Ah.! No puedo..! - grito incoherentemente al sentir su cuerpo vibrar por el placentero climax y su interior llenarse con la semilla del otro macho.

Mientras Ryou habia visto todo con los ojos muy abiertos y deseoso mientras se mordia el labio, cuando los vio terminr y darse un apasionado besp gimio audiblemente para llamar la atencion - no me he olvidado de ti mi pequeño, no te voy a dejar olvidado - dijo el ladron mientras salia de Bakura y lo recostaba agotado a un lado, para tomar a Ryou y se colocaba entre sus piernas para besarlo sacando un gemido necesitado que le dio una punzada directa a la ingle.

Chupalos - dijo simplemente al niño colocando tres dedos sobre sus labios, ver como el niño obedecia y sentirlos humedecidos los saco y le dijo - quiero que te relajes cariño - y le beso mientras introducia dos dedos y comenzaba a estirarlo rapidamente, mientras intentaba distraerlo del dolor acariciando su cuerpo. Rapidamente introdujo un tercer dedo que saco un pequeño grito de incomodidad.

Sacando los dedos subio una de las piernas de Ryou sobre su hombro mientras masturba su polla - relajate y dolera menos - le dijo para entrar en su interior de una vez - no me movere hasta que estes bien amor... dejare que te acostumbres a la sensacion no te preocupes - le dijo al sentirlo temblar y sollozar de dolor. Ryou poco a poco fue sintiendo menos dolor y comenzo a mover sus caderas para avisar que estaba listo, a lo cual el ladron con cuidado pero gustoso respondio. Encantado por la deliciosa estrechez y suavidad del niño.

Ya pasadas las horas podiamos ver tres cuerpo sudoroso y agotados sobre la cama luego de varias rondas de sexo desenfrenado. Akefia muy complacido con sus dos chicos les dice acariciando las espaldas de ambos chicos a cada lado de el - eso fue genial... Les ha gustado? Que les parecio?

Ummm.... Genial... Se sintio muy bien... Me gusto... - murmuraban ambos sin sentido y casi dormidos. El ladro con una sonrisa feliz les dice a los dos - es mejor que duerman... Yo tambien estoy cansado y mañana es un gran dia. Y con eso tres pares de ojos reptilianos se cerraron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Eso fue todo! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima vez!


	8. Descubriéndose a si Mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Llegando con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Que es ha parecido hasta ahora?
> 
> Buena?  
> Mala?  
> Horrible?  
> Espectacular?  
> Interezante?  
> Patetica?
> 
> Diganme! Recuerden uno no puede mejorar sin aprender de sus errores!
> 
> En fin recuerden que este fic y su trama me pertenecen, lamentablemente Yugioh y sus personajes no! Solo estan prestados para mis locas ideas...
> 
> Sin mas que decir! A leer!!

Era la mañana cuando Akefia comenzo a despertar de su sueño con su cabeza mareada y cuerpo pesado, aun sin moverse o ser conciente de su entorno intento enfocarse en buscar una respuesta a por que se sentia asi - _bien... Me siento como una mierda... Recuerdo que... Iba a ver a los dragones... Estuve con ellos, no recuerdo mucho esa parte... Y el pequeño... Joder tengo que aprenderme sus nombres pronto.... -_ pensaba y divagaba en su estado adormesido.

De pronto sintio algo moverse justo sobre su pecho y fue conciente de una respiracion contra su cuello - _ya va... Que carajos... Donde demonios estoy y que... Un momento... En que momento yo dormi con alguien?.... Que mierda esta pasando aqui_ \- se pregunto mas conciente de si mismo y despertarse de su letargo. Con dificultad abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el docel de su cama, confirmando que estaba en su habitacion.

 _Bien estoy en mi cueva... Y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con los dragones... Joder todo se puso negro luego que el mas pequeño dijo algo... Que fue?_ \- se preguntaba aun viendo el techo de su habitacion, sobresaltado volvio a sentir movimiento sobre su pecho. Bajo la mirada y se sorprendio cuando su mirada fue ecilpsada por un cabello blanco ligeramente desordenado recostado sobre su pecho.

En shock siguio viendo los cabellos blancos buscando una respuesta a su situacion, asustado volvio su mirada al otro lado al sentir movimiento tambien de ese lado e incredulo vio al otro chico de cabellos blancos apretado contra su costado y su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico de forma posesiva.

Despues de unos segundos de quitud sin siquiera respirar se levanto bruscamente de la cama con un grito muy poco digno, sobresaltando a los otros dos sobre la cama - que carajos hacen ustedes aqui? Como demonios llegamos aqui? - se detiene de sus gritos incredulo un momento al darse cuenta que estaban desnudos y el tambien - por que? Que demonios hacen desnudos? O que hago YO desnudo?... Que hicimos? O que paso? - les gritaba al borde de la histeria.

Ryou se estiro un poco y bostezo para desacerse de los restos de sueño - por que gritas tanto Akefia? Estabas comodo al igual que Bakura - les dijo a modo de berrinche con un puchero.

Siempre gritas tanto al despertarte o es solo hoy - pregunto el otro chico sentado con expresion arisca y molesta - maldita sea estaba durmiendo profundamente, quiero golpearte lo juro - le hablo con molestia para suspirar y acostarse de golpe de nuevo en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

No le prestes atencion cariño, el no es una persona de la mañana... No te recomendaria en un futuro despertarle de esa forma - le hablo el mas pequeño con una sonrisa, pero arrugo la nariz despues de respirar profundamente - hueles de nuevo a humano... por que cambia tu olor de esa forma?

Como...? - pregunto todavia en shock al verlos hay en toda su gloria desnuda sin verguenza y tranquilos, aunque noto con algo de tranquilidad que tenian aun los collares y brazaletes puestos - maldita sea! No entiendo nada se supone que aun deberiamos estar alla! No en mi cueva!.... No entiendo que hacemos aqui, y mas importante que hacemos de esta manera! - les grito frustado al no encontrar logica en la situacion

De verdad no te recuerdas de nada? - pregunto con sorpresa - por que te pasara esto... Ademas de tu cambio de especie... Ayer olias mas a dragon que a humano, ahora mismo es al revez - lo miro pensativo

Recuerdo que me dijiste algo parecido cuando comenzaste a actuar extraño... Pero te juro mocoso que soy muy humano! Joder creo que sabria si no era humano!... Mis padres eran muy humanos! Y yo nunca he sido una lagartija gigante y superpoderosa - le dijo molesto - y no se por que no recuerdo nada pero lo averiguare joder!

No somos lagartijas, somo dragones! Tenemos sangre caliente contrario a los reptiles y somos muy poderosos, no puedo creer que nos estes comparando con lagartijas maldita sea! - le dijo Bakura molesto aun con los ojos cerrados - te estas ofendiendo a ti mismo, si no sabes lo que eres no es nuestro problema - le grito aunque se callo al notar la mirada de reproche de Ryou - no puedo creer que un idiota que ni siquiera sabe lo que es me vencio y sometio joder, y lo peor es que no recuerda siquiera haberlo hecho... - lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja aunque todos en la habitacion lo escucharon.

Todavia molesto con Bakura por lo que dijo se gira hacia el confundido y molesto ladron para realizar un control en la situacion - No cariño te aseguro que no eres humano... Creeme nosotros tenemos sentidos mas agudos que lo tuyos y sabemos de lo que hablamos amor - le dijo tranquilo para no sobresaltarlo - puedo ayudarte a ver que esta pasando contigo

No entiendo... Yo nunca... Pero - balbuceo sin sentido hasta pellizcarse el puente de la nariz para calmarse - a ver... Comencemos desde el principio, como llegamos aqui?

Hablamos y te rete para que rapidamente se pudiera conocer tu lugar entre nosotros... Debo decir que no me desepcionaste al vencernos a ambos y volvernos tus compañeros sumisos - dijo con una sonrisa iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

Tu eres el sumiso, yo aun soy dominante de ti y nunca sere cien porciento sumiso! - dijo Bakura de mal humor aun.

Ignoralo - dijo Ryou luego de fulminar con la mirada al otro con cabellos largos - como te decia... Te rete, nos venciste luego de liberar todo nuestro poder sellado y por ultimo nos trajiste aqui para hacernos el amor dijiste... Aunque tambien dijiste hacernos completamente tuyos... Somos tus compañeros ahora, no puedes sentir nuestra conexion con tu energia y alma?

Bien... A ver si lo tengo todo, yo los venci a ustedes dos de alguna forma con todo su poder libre y los lleve a la cama... Y ahora somos compañeros correcto? - dijo y recibio un asentimiento sonriente - ....Voy a creerte por el momento que yo fui capaz de eso, hablaremos de conexiones mas adelante... Siguiente pregunta, por que dices que no soy humano?

Por que no lo eres simple, tu aura, olor y energia son las de un dragon... Pero algo hace que todo se esconda para parecer humano... Algo te paso o te pasa que hace que no conozcas tu propia especie - le dijo con seriedad - quiero ayudarte a averiguarlo, quiero saber si estas bien... Nunca he visto un caso como el tuyo amor...

Entonces... Somos compañeros luego de que los venci, y de alguna forma me converti en dragon - dijo perplejo

No te convertiste en dragon... Eres un dragon - corrigio Ryou pacientemente

Joder no soy un dragon! Mis padres eran humanos! No es posible que un dragon nazca de dos humanos o si? Nunca me he transformado en una bestia gigante como ustedes! - les dijo ya molesto por la situacion - ademas aun no he entendido por que no recuerdo nada de lo de ayer!

Deberias recordarlo... No entiendo tampoco por que no recuerdas todo lo de ayer - pensaba en voz alta Ryou para si mismo - y no seas terco, no buscamos mentirte o confundirte... Eres un dragon, tus padres debieron ser dragones tambien... Aunque no se la razon por la que te criaron los humanos... Cuantos años tienes? - pregunto derrepente

Yo?... Tengo 20 años - dijo algo confundido

Si... Tu cuerpo humano aparenta esa edad, osea que deberias tener mas o menos 2500 años - le dijo Ryou

Disculpame? No me escuchas? Tengo solo 20 años! Me he visto crecer y llegue a esta edad en ese tiempo! No llevo las edades locas de ustedes! - le dijo irritado y exasperado

Ryou... Eres muy listo, pero a veces no lo parece - hablo Bakura de repente desde su lugar sorprrndiendolos a todos con su comentario - tu dices que naciste de humanos no? Nunca habias visto otro dragon a parte de nosotros en tu vida verdad? - pregunto

Bueno otros dos... Pero no fue precisamente un feliz encuentro... Ustedes son los unicos dragones con los que realmente he tenido contacto...

Bien... Para comenzar no se como o porque llegaste al lugar humano, pero no eres humano entiende eso... Tus padres humanos te criaron y cuidaron mientras crecias pero no nacistes de ellos, asi como tampoco entiendo tu crecimiento por que obviamente tu lado dragon esta muy desarrollado para que simplemente tengas 20 años... - le dijo mirandolo fijamente - y como tampoco has tenido contacto con otros dragones nunca te han ayudado con la ceremonia de presentacion con tu dragon interior - explico con simplesa a lo que Ryou hizo una exprecion de comprencion junto con extrañeza, y el ladron todavia estaba confundido con toda la situacion.

Eso explicaria por que no recuerdas, tu y tus instintos estan separados... El fue el que nos sometio no tu, y al no compartir mente e instintos el trabaja por su lado y tu por el tuyo - continuo Bakura - son uno y el mismo, pero al nunca haberte puesto en contacto con el no eres capaz de acceder a ese lado tuyo y el sale cuando necesitas de ese poder o estas en peligro, pero tu no tienes conocimiento de ello

Es cierto pero a la vez es extraño... Tengo entendido eres de Egipto no? - pregunto Ryou luego de un rato de silencio pensativo, recibiendo una confirmacion- en esa zona todavia quedan como 5 dragones, incluso hay un anciano dragon... Ellos debieron sentir en algun momento de tu vida tu poder en crecimiento y acercarse para ayudarte... Nosotros mismos debimos sentir el desajuste de tu energia aunque estabamos tan lejos... No eres una cria de dragon, eres mayor que nosotros no entiendo como incluso tu nacimiento fue pasado por alto... - se quedo mirandolo un momento - me dejas examinarte porfavor? O donde estan esos humanos que te criaron para hacerles unas preguntas...

Con una cara llena de ira al recordar a su familia le dice - mi familia esta muerta, asi que perdoname si no puedo presentartelos... No son los unicos que odian a cierta parte de la humanidad - en su ira sus ojos parpadearon con un poco de dorado y su pupila se coloco reptiliana, Ryou y Bakura se dieron cuenta al instante del cambio momentaneo - voy a dejarte, pero aun no entiendo nada de esto... - dijo luego de suspirar para liberar algo de su ira.

Esta bien, sientate aqui cariño - dijo palmeando al lado suyo en la cama, aun sin estar seguro de toda la situacion el ladron se sienta - cierra lo ojos y relajate,deja que mi energia fluya por tu cuerpo - Akefia lo hizo y de pronto sintio como una energia pura y fresca comenzo a recorerlo, de forma relajante y placentera.

Imagina que ves dentro de ti mismo, concentrate en mi energia y piensa en lo que quieres y deseas - escuchaba la voz suave y calmante a lo lejos, mientras obedecia lo que le decian. De pronto comenzo a sentirse aletargado y su vision se oscurecia, llego al punto de no poder ver o sentir sus extremidades.

Sensacion que duro unos segundos cuando todo se normalizo y pudo ver de nuevo, sorprendido vio como todo a su alrededor habia cambiado totalmente. A su lado estaba Ryou mirandolo sonriente - no eres humano cariño, si lo fueras no seria posible para nosotros hacer esto

Y que estamos haciendo? - le pregunto - mas importante aun... Donde estamos?

Este espacio es tu habitacion del alma, se encuentra ubicada dentro de ti - le explico - todos los seres como nosotros tenemos un espacio asi donde podemos encontrarnos con nuestros seres interiores o instintos, como sea que lo entiendas mejor

Pero no veo nada! - le dijo mostrando sus alrededores vacios. Era como una gigantesca caberna un poco oscura y con varios caminos por los cuales ir.

Bueno claro que esta vacio, es la primera vez que vienes aqui - le dio la razon - yo te traje a la entrada de tu sala del alma simplemente, tu nada mas puedes encontrarte a ti mismo... Solo sigue el camino que sientas detro de ti mismo que es correcto y llegaremos a nuestro destino

Aun dudoso sobre lo que hacia comenzo a mirar a su alrededor buscando un camino a seguir, hasta que uno de los muchos pasillos rocosos comenzo a llamarle la atencion. Sin decir nada comenzo a caminar en una especie de transe mientras el otro simplemente lo seguia sin interrumpirlo o dudar de la direccion.

Caminaron por varios pasillos oscuros hasta que salieron del pasillo, llegando a un espacio alto y abierto, notablemente mas iluminado que los anteriore lugares. Ambos miraron hacia los lados hasta una voz oscura pero muy parecida a la del Ladron hablo - hasta que el idiota se digna a portar por aqui! - el sacasmo goteaba de las palabras.

En frente de ambos aparecio una figura entre una bruma oscura y un fuego morado oscuro, cuando todo se despejo Akefia vio sorprendido una imagen de si mismo pero mas... Aterrador y amenazante.

A pesar de ser basicamente la misma persona, el aparecido era mas grande y musculoso que el mismo. Su cabello era del mismo tono y estilo pero un poco mas largo, de el sobresalian dos largos cuernos rojo oscuro. Se encontraba vestido igual que el ladron.

Aunque lo mas sobresaliente del nuevo eran las dos grandes alas rojas que salian de sus omoplatos, una cola en forma de latigo con unos cuantos pinchos en la punta, y los demoniacos ojos reptilianos. Akefia sorprendido de ver eso no vio venir el potente golpe recibido por su doble que lo envio estampado contra las rocas - por que carajos fue eso? - Akefia le pregunto enojado a su doble.

Por que? - bramo enojado el otro - que tal por los años que llevo sellado por tu estupida decision!

De que estas hablando? - pregunto confundido el ladron.

Ni siquieras eras conciente de lo que Zork te hacia no? - le dijo con burla - pues te informare por que voy a destruirte antes de hacerlo...

En vez de que intentes destruir a tu humanidad por que mejor no explicas que ha sido lo que ha pasado con ustedes? - intervino Ryou antes de que la situacion se volviera violenta.

Esta bien... Solo por que tu lo pides lindura - dijo de forma un poco coqueta, haciendo sonrrojar al otro - para comenzar nunca haz sido humano, nuestra raza desde tiempos antiguos habito la zona que tu conoces como Kul Elna hasta que llego la guerra y los maditos humanos nos arrazaron hasta la extincion...

Pero no todos los humanos eran el problema, teniamos nuestro propio grupo de humanos que nos veneraban - dijo sonriendo, mostrando unos afilados colmillos - pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada por nosotros, nuestros padres fueron unos de los ultimos dragones que quedaron y cuando nuestra madre se entero que esta por poner un huevo entre los dos formaron un plan

Ellos buscaron un buen lugar escondido donde formar el nido del huevo y le encargaron a nuestros seguidores humanos el cuidado de su cria, crearon hechizos especiales para que nadie nunca sepa que su cria se escondia hay y tambien para que cuando naciera fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse - explico mas para Ryou que para su otro yo - uno de esos hechizos nos hizo quedarnos dentro del huevo por mucho, pero mucho tiempo

El problema fue que yo... La parte de el instintiva crecia como normalmente lo haria un ser como nosotros, mientras aprendia sobre nuestros poderes y raza - le dijo para detenerse y mirar al ladron con desden - mientras el no existia siquiera

Como carajos aprendiste dentro de un huevo?! - le grito Alefia confundido y algo molesto por ser ignorando.

Ehh.... Eso yo mismo puedo explicartelo - le dijo Ryou algo mareado por la cercania de la copia, en algun punto del camino se habia acercado para tomarlo de la cintura pengandolo a su cuerpo - los padres siempre dejan instintivamente conocientos y consejos grabados en la cascara de los huevos que contienen a las crias magicamente, la parte instintiva a los simples dias ya son concientes y comienzan a tomar esos conocimientos para si mismo, al tenerlos el son pasados a la cria al nacer

Como dice la lindura, yo aprendi mientras tu dormias pero eso no importa es normal - por primera vez se dirigio a au contraparte - mi problema contigo fue despues, pero aun no llegamos a esa parte... Aunque supongo que como no habiamos salido del huevo tu no tuviste oportunidad de volverte conciente, pero como te dije no es ese mi problema contigo

Creo que nuestros padres no tenian en cuenta esto o estaban desesperados - agrego - pero cuando por fin salimos del huevo yo quede aletargado y no pude comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma

Fue unos segundos los que mantuvimos nuestra verdadera forma, y luego no pudimos mantenerla volviendonos un bebe humano que la gente de Kul Elna cuido y crio como un humano normal - le dijo - creciste como un humano normal por que ya habia pasado nuestro desarrollo como tal.... Pero ya me alcanzastes, y esa forma humana comenzara a envejecer como deberia, o no haz notado que de un tiempo para aca es como si no pasara el tiempo para ti?

Pero vamos a porque estoy enojado contigo - le miro maliciosamente - me desperte justamente unos meses antes que el estupido faraon destruyo la aldea, estaba intentado comunicarme contigo pero estaba muy debil todavia...

Yo salve nuestra vida en medio del ataque del faraon a Kul Elna y como me pagaste estupido? - le pregunto con enojo soltando a Ryou y acercandose a el de forma amenazante - uniendote a un maldito demonio que me sello en este puto espacio robandome la energia y casi matandonos incontables veces!

Pero yo no sabia que estabas alli! - le reclamo el otro tambien enojado.

Y eres idiota no? Nunca sospechaste que habia algo malo en ti, cuando en tu vida todo era jodidamente extraño - la ira se notaba en su voz - te caias de lugares altisimos y mientras tus amigos se rompian los huesos tu salias ileso; te cortabas profundamente y en vez de desangrarte te curabas como si nada... Pero todo eso fue simplemente suerte no? Eres un humano previlegiado por los dioses y por eso no mueres como los otros verdad? Eso pensabas cierto?

Ahora que Akefia escucho eso, podia recordar cuando jugaba o hacia algunas de las locuras suicidas tipicas de el, salia totalmente ileso o cuando mucho algunos rasguños - vamos a poner un ejemplo mas cerca, el faraon te atravezo el pecho con su espada... Quien sobrevive a esa mierda? Tuve que hacer mucho bastardo para que no murieramos, he estado agradeciendo el dia que te encontraste con el santuario de estas dos bellezas

Hay fui lo suficientemente fuerte para influir en ti y hacer que quisieras buscar a estos dos adorables - tomo la mano del menor que estaba cerca de el y lo volvio a pegar a su cuerpo inhalando su aroma - pero principalmente a el por despertarme lo suficiente con ese sondeo del alma, por eso decidi que ambos serian mios... Que les llenaria de crias y nos apoderariamos de todo lo que me quitaron, haciendo de nosotros los amos

Pero primero necesito encargarme de ti - dijo con malicia, el otro comenzo a alejarse y planificar como salir de ese problema cuando se dio cuenta que no podia soltar a Ryou, este no le dejaba alejarse - paso algo?

Se que estas molesto pero no puedes destruirlo - le respondio - es parte de ti, no puedes detruirte a ti mismo por mas molesto que estes

Porfavor! No necesito a esta patetica cosa - miro al ladron con desden haciendolo enojar.

No se quien carajos crees que eres, pero no voy a permitir que me hables asi o intentes matarme, sea lo que seas! - Akefia le grito cuadrandose frente a el.

Ryou suspiro al estar en medio de la disputa de ambos - son un mismo ser.. El no sabia que estabas alli, no hay nada que los una a ambos? Algo que quieran los dos?

Ante la pregunta los dos se miraron para responder al unisono como si lo fueran ensayado - queremos venganza contra los hombres que nos destruyeron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aqui llego el Capitulo... Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	9. Llegar a un Acuerdo Consigo Mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como esta? Espero que bien...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mío...
> 
> A leer!

Porque sera que me esperaba una respuesta como esta? - murmuro Ryou para si mismo mirando a los dos con el, suspiro para decir sonriendo - y no seria mejor que ambos trabajen juntos para conseguir su venganza?

Ambas mitades se miraron casi gruñendose mutuamente pero por desgracia debian abmitir que el mas pequeño tenia razon, no podian destruirse mutuamente por mas que lo desearan. Asi que volvieron a mirar Ryou todavia algo enfurruñados pero mas tranquilos, al menos no saltarian a las gargantas del otro de nuevo.

Pero ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Akefia confundido mirando a su copia con partes de dragon que bufo por la inexperiencia de su parte humana.

Tenemos que conectarnos idiota, asi aprenderas lo que yo se - le respondio su copia aun algo arisco con el, todavia no habia perdonado totalmente a su parte humana por los años de encierro.   
Quedo en la misma, que tengo que hacer para conectarme contigo - le pregunto en el mismo tono arisco que su copia dragon habia usado con el.

Ryou previendo otro enfrentamiento comenzo a hablar - tienes que sentir su presencia en tu interior y conectarla con la tuya, es como cuando tenias a Zork y buscabas su alma para usar su poder, solo que buscaras la energia de tu parte mas primitiva y la haras tuya... Solo concentrate en ti mismo y lo sentiras, ahora le conoces y deberia ser mas facil para ti encontrarlo

Akefia algo dudoso cerro los ojos y comenzo a hacer lo que le dijeron, durante un rato no sintio nada mas que la energia que siempre corria por su interior. Hasta que profundizo mas en si mismo y encontro en el centro de su magia una poderosa energia que nunca antes habia sentido dentro de si.

La encontraste verdas kefi? - escucho que Ryou le preguntaba de pronto.

Si... Supongo que si, ahora que? - dijo sin abrir los ojos o perder su concentracion

Has que esa energia fluya por tu cuerpo como lo hace la energia y magia que has estado usando hasta los momentos, y en el proceso conecta tu mente con tu parte primitiva - escucho que el pelilargo le instruia, y comenzo a trabajar en ello.

Hacer lo que decia e chico dejaba una sensacion extraña e inexplicable en su cuerpo, sentia calor extremo pero sin quemarse, un poder increible comenzaba a recorerlo e incluso podia sentir su cuerpo comenzando a cambiar pero sin dolerle. A su mente comenzaron a llegar conocimientos sobre cosas que no sabia que existian, recuerdos ajenos y caras que se le hacian conocidas pero no podia ubicar de donde.

Cuando todo en su interior comenzo a calmarse comenzo a abrir los ojos y vio a Ryou parado frente a el mirandolo atentamente, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del dia anterior, la pelea por someterlo a el y al otro demonio, para llegar a la fantastica noche que paso junto a su nuevo par de compañeros.

Estas bien kefi? Como te sientes? - escucho a Ryou preguntarle.

Estoy mejor que nunca precioso - le respondio moviendose mas rapido de lo que nunca creyo posible para apresarlo en sus brazos y besarlo con frenesi - joder nunca me habia sentido asi antes

Y es que todo parecia que se veia mas nitido, podia oler las cosas mejor, y principalmente sentia un hambre que le estaba matando - joder tengo hambre...

Tu tienes hambre? Preguntale sobre hambre a quien ha pasado dias sin comer - le respondio sarcastico el chico en sus brazos - y claro que tienes hambre, ahora eres una "lagartija gigante" como Bakura y yo, tu apetito crecio y tu cuerpo te esta pidiendo el alimento que necesita

Entonces.... Que comemos ustedes? - sabia que era una pregunta algo estupida, pero tenia que asegurarse.

Carne, que mas podemos comer "lagartijas gigantes" como nosotros? - si era una pregunta supremamente estupida, se dio cuenta cuando su copia dragoniaca estaba por hay destartalandose de risa.

Una cosa mas, tienes que aprender a hacerle caso a tus instintos, osea a el - dijo señalando al cabron que seguia burlandose de su estupidez - tus conocimientos y poderes son instintivos en tu persona hasta que no te acostumbres a usarlos concientemente, deja que tu instinto aflore un poco mientras te acostumbras a lo que ahora eres....

Mucha charla precioso y muero de hambre, el aprendera sobre la marcha - hablo de pronto la copia de Akefia - podemos ir por algo de comer? Siento que podria comerme un poblado entero

Es que seguro tendremos que buscar un poblado grande para poder alimentarnos los tres como se debe - le dio la razon Ryou - tu eres el originario de esta zona Akefia, dinos donde hay un poblado lo suficientemente grande para poder comer

Momento, es en serio lo del poblado? - pregunto un poco en shock el ladron - osea que iremos y.... Ya sabes a todo el lugar?

Por supuesto que si, pensabas que bromeaba? - le dijo Ryou con una risita sarcastica que se veia adorable y algo macabra si recordaba de lo que estaban hablando - nosotros los dragones cosumimos mas de nuestro peso en carne al dia, Bakura y yo tenemos dias sin comer y tu tienes que alimentar por primera vez tu cuerpo transformado.... Cuidado y no tengamos que buscar un segundo pueblo para poder quedar bien

Joder.... Y te vez tan dulce a primera vista - se dijo Akefia mas para si mismo, pero aun asi Ryou le escucho

A que te refieres con eso de que me veo "dulce"? - le pregunto confundido y curioso - si es por que me veo fragil se debe a que soy un sumiso en toda regla, hago el papel de una "Mujer" en la relacion entre nosotros, pero los dragones no tenemos sexo, solo genero

Le explicaba Ryou con calma - yo naci teniendo el genero maculino, pero cuando Kura me sometio y me hizo su sumiso mi organismo comenzo a cambiar para meter en mi cuerpo los organos necesarios para procrear, asi como el de el comenzara a cambiar ahora que es tu sumiso, pero nunca llegara a ser tan fragil y delicado como yo

Eh... No me referia a eso... Pero gracias por la explicacion - hablaba un poco abrumado por la informacion - me referia a que por tu aspecto no parecieras tan... Llevado a la violencia, y aqui te veo hablando sobre atacar un poblado para comer

La mayoria de los granjeros tienen la fama entre los humanos de ser ancianos bondasos y amables, eso no les quita que maten animales mas debiles que ellos para alimentar a sus familias - respondio Ryou con la misma pasividad de siempre y que parecia estar arraigada a su persona - eso si, no soy inecesariamente cruel como Bakura, si yo puedo darle una muerte rapida e indolora a lo que sea que vaya a comer lo hago. Ademas no soy partidario de comer humanos, tienen muy poca carne y necesito de muchos para llenarme, me parece estupido cazarlos pero a Bakura le encanta hacerlo y disfruta jugando con su comida

Bien Akefia estaba oficialmente traumado, como algo tan adorable podia hablar tan tranquilamente sobre matar. Aunque ciertamente no podia refutar eso de los granjeros, y ellos debian alimentarse de algo no? - deja esa cara asustada, eres uno de nosotros veras que te acostumbraras a nuestras formas de vida Kefia... Ademas querias vengarte de este lugar no? Podrias considerar lo que sea que hagamos como parte de tu venganza

Bien esas palabras cambiaron todo el panorama para Akefia, al parecer le dio un momento de estupidez al darle lastima los bastardos humanos. Miro al peliblanco que le sonreia inocentemente mientras giraba un poco de su cabello en su dedo - eres un pequeño manipulador cierto?

Como crees que he llegado tan lejos con alguien tan denso como Bakura? - le respondio bufando divertido - Kefi! Vamos muero de hambre, te explicare lo que sea que quieras despues de comer!

Esta bien pequeño, como salimos de aqui? - pregunto sumamante divertido por la forma de actuar del chico.

Tu solo cierra los ojos y toma mi mano - le sonrio mientras estiraba su mano, la cual Akefia tomo seguro de si mismo y lo jalo para acercarlo a su pecho cerrando lo ojos. Sintio una ligera sensacion de tiron por unos segundos y de nuevo sintio que todo a su alrededor cambiaba.

Abrio lo ojos y se vio denuevo en su habitacion con Ryou frente a el - ya terminaron? Que le sucedia al tipo? - pregunto Bakura arrastrandose a ellos con flojera.

Ve por ti mismo - le dijo Ryou muy sonriente, Bakura se acerco mas y comenzo a oler su detras de sus orejas y cuello, se alejo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando de felicidad - ya no hueles para nada a humano! Joder hueles delicioso

Akefia no sabia por que, pero el comentario lo hizo sentir presumido, suponia que era eso de los instintos que decia Ryou comenzaria a sentir - y ahora vamos a comer? - pregunto Bakura cambiando de tem derrepente - no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre

Oigan no pretenderan ir desnudos o si? - dijo Akefia mirandolos dudoso.

Para que necesitamos ropas si somos dragones? - le dijo Bakura confundido - se romperan a penas nos transformemos

Yo quiero verlos mas tiempo en forma humana, podrian darme el gusto? - hablo Akefia dandoles una mirada lastimera, aunque cambio a una picara cuando señalo sus cuellos, muñecas y tobillos aun adornados por las prendas de oro - ademas yo decido cuando se tranforman y cuando no, ustedes son mios hermosos

Bakura iba a responder seguramente de forma brusca pero Ryou intervino como siempre evitando una posible discucion - puedo poner un hechizo sobre la ropa para que no se destruya en nuestras transformaciones, yo no tengo ningun problema en quedarme de esta forma si asi lo prefieres Akefia siempre y cuando sea libre de usar mis poderes cuando lo necesite - ante esto ultimo Ryou vio con seriedad al.moreno.

Claro que seran libres de usar sus poderes cuando lo necesites precioso, eres mi compañero no mi exclavo - le seguro Akefia - y como mis compañero me asegurare que tenga las mejores ropas de todo Egipto, incluso mejores que las del faraon bastardo y su corte!

Con eso Akefia se levanto y les hizo seña para que lo seguieran, se miraron entre ellos para seguir al ladron. Este los guio hasta su sala del trono donde comenzo a revisar y rebuscar por el lugar todo lo que tenia - ten ponte esto Ryou, seguro te queda espectacular - llego con varia ropas en sus brazos, que le ayudo a ponerse.

Se separo y miro su trabajo encantado, es que la elegante tunica corta hasta casi sus rodillas y sin mangas blanca con detalles en azul le quedaba espectacular - falta mas Ryou - y se alejo denuevo volviendo a los segundos con prendas de oro y piedras colgando de sus brazos, se entretuvo por un rato jugando a colocarle las prendas al menor que simplemente estaba quieto en el lugar.

Cuando vio todo en su lugar se separo para abmirar su trabajo, el chico llevaba puesto una ostentosa pero delicada corona Egipcia de oro con inscrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tambien recogia un poco su cabello, unos colgantes y argollas en sus orejas, su cuello estaba adornada por la gargantia de esmeralda pero tambien por unas delicadas cadenas que colgaban.

Sus muñecas y hombros estaban adornados por oro al igual que sus tobillos, todo junto a un elegante cinturon de oro con piedras preciosas que entallaban su figura, Akefia incluso habia delineado sus ojos con un poco de Kold resaltando sus ojos y dandole una ligera mirada felina.

Que te parece Bakura? Bellisimo no? - pregunto al otro sintiendose estremadamente satisfecho con su trabajo, Ryou se veia etereo y hermoso. Bakura vio a su compañero atentamente y debia abmitir que se veia espectacular, asi que le asintio con una pequeña sonrisa al ladron - es tu turno entonces

Dijo para repetir el proceso con el peliblanco mas oscuro, al final este quedo vestido con un shenty finamente elavorado de color negro con decoraciones en oro, junto a una chaqueta parecida a la roja de Akefia solo que de color negro con detalles en rojo oscuro casi vino. Sus prendras de oro consistian en varios collares ademas de la gargantilla de rubi, en sus orejas tambien tenia varias argollas y colgantes, sus brazos y tobillos igual, junto a varios anillos en sus dedos. Se veia imponente y hermoso.

Voy a colocar los hechizos sobre la ropa - dijo Ryou luego que Akefia habia estado satisfecho con el trabajo sobre los dos, comenzo a reunir su magia en sus manos y a cantar unas palabras formando una pequeña esfera que se desintegro y entro en su ropa y prendas que se iluminaron por unos segundos, para luego apagarse - listo, Bakura sigues tu

Asi hasta que todos habian pasado por lo mismo, incluso Akefia para su confusion - por que yo? Y como funciona esto?

Eres un dragon como nosotros, no se sabe que podria pasar contigo en el calor del momento - le respondio Ryou como siempre - este hechizo hara que cuando sienta la magia que usamos para transformarnos guarde de una vez la ropa en las gargantillas que hiciste para nosotros, en tu caso seria a ese amuleto grande que tienes en tu cuello. Cuando volvamos a tener estos cuerpos humanos volvera a nuestro cuerpo como si nada paso

Vamos a comer o seguiremos perdiendo tiempo - exclamo Bakura ya enojado, joder que su barriga jodia y queria entretenerse un ratito con el pobre diablo que se le antojara de bocadillo

Ryou rodo los ojos ante sus palabra - podemos seguir sin comer unos dias mas, tampoco que es que estas desafalleciente Bakura

Si podemos pasar mas tiempo sin comer, no significa que debamos - le gruño el otro - no deberiamos tener que pasar hambre

Si me siguen preciosos - los interrumpio esta vez Akefia divertido por como discutian los peliblancos entre ellos.

Ambos no siguieron discutiendo mas y simplemente siguieron al ladron afuera del escondite - joder! Que calor...! - grito Bakura cuando estaban fuera y vio el inclemente sol del desierto a pleno medio dia, por su parte Ryou no dijo nada pero estaba pensando lo mismo que su compañero.

Vamos volando Akefia, asi iremos mas rapido - le dijo Ryou mientras sus brilantes alas salian de su espalda.

Joder! Podrias controlar la luz de esas cosas? Me escandilas! - le grito Bakura al sentir la potente luz que emanaban las alas del otro bajo el fuerte sol.

Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un dragon de luz Bakura - reclamo molesto el de ojos verdes - saca tus alas y protegete con tu oscuridad

Y asi lo hizo el aludido refunfuñando enojado, cuando salieron sus alas parecian absorver la luz del area oscureciendola un poco - aja mis niños, yo como vuelo? - pregunta Akefia mirando con atencion los nuevos apendices, tenia que abmitir que se veian geniales con ellos.

Pues con tus alas, que parte de que tambien eres un dragon no has terminado de comprender? - le gruño Bakura ya cansado de decirle lo mismo - solo saca tus alas y has lo mismo que nosotros

Ryou lo miro feo y se giro para sonreirle al ladron - solo concentrate en tu energia e imagina que salen tus alas, despues podras hacerlo sin pensarlo siquiera cuando te acostumbres a la sensacion

Akefia hizo lo que le dijeron y en unos minutos sintio una ligera sensacion apretada e incomoda en su espalda, penso en liberar esa presion y con un poco de magia unas alas enormes rojas emergieron de su espalda. Por unos minutos se quedo mirandolas maravillado, y sin preguntar ni nada dio un salto que le dio el impulso sufiente para levantarse en el aire, un poco tambaleante al principio pero sus alas iban abquiriendo fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba en el aire.

Ryou y Bakura se miraron sonriendo para seguor al otro en el aire, Ryou empujo juguetonamente al ladro para hacer que lo siguiera. Asi los tres jugaronen el aire divertidos, y para Akefia cada vez se hacia mas natural estar en el aire - a donde vamos Kefi?

Si no me equivoco por alli esra uno de los pueblos que proveen de alimento a la capital de Kemet - les señalo una direccion y todos se dirigieron a ese lugar con Akefia a la cabeza sonriendo de forma maliciosa, ancioso por destruir y arrasar con una de las pertenecias el odioso faraon.

Si... Vamos en la direccion correcta - comento Bakura sonriendo algo cruel mientras olfateaba el aire, sus ojos habian cambiado con su emocion - huele a humanos y animales por esa zona

Akefia volteo a ver al otro peliblanco y lo vio en un estado parecido, con una sonrisa suave y adorable en su rostro pero por alguna razon tambien lo hacia ver algo terrorifico - como aremos esto? - pregunto Ryou de pronto dirigiendose hacia el ladron - nosotros siempre encerramos la ciudad donde cazamos para que nadie salga y nos alocamos desde alli, pero si tu quieres hacerlo de una forma distinta o tienes un plan en hora de que nos lo digas Kefi

Na..! Hagamoslo como siempre ustedes hacen, solo intentemos no destruir todo, quiero ver que tesoro podemos sacar de alli - le respondio, y de pronto Bakura se adelanto al grupo.

Ara...? - esa fue la muy elocuete reaccion de Akefia ante el movimiento rapido del chico, volteo a ver a Ryou buscando una explicacion para verlo mirando hacia adelante extramadamente divertido.

Tu solo diviertete, deja que tus instintos salgan a flote y siguenos la corriente... Solo dejate llevar Akefia - y con una ultima sonrisa, callo en picada hacia el pueblo desprevenido que se encontraba al frente de ellos. Akefia pronto siguio su estela ancioso por ver que sucedia, e incluso un poco emocionado, no se habia dado cuenta pero incluso sus ojos habian cambiada volviendose reptilianos y soltaba gruñidos bajos de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno.. Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Me salio un Capitulo algo mas corto que los anteriores cierto, pero todo tiene una razon!
> 
> Y era que si seguia el Capitulo me iba a salir demasiado largo y no era la idea tampoco...
> 
> En fin, nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo!


	10. Aprendiendo de sus Compañeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Yo bien aqui escribiendo la continuacion de esta historia!
> 
> Y algo me dice que voy a disfrutar mucho escribiendo este Capitulo... Mujajajaj!
> 
> Tu risa malevola es patetica Tsuki - dijo un peliblanco a un lado mio.
> 
> Callate Bakura o te hago Uke de Yami - amenazo con una sonrisa muy grande en mi rostro, mientras el otro palidece y queda en shock
> 
> Ahora continuemos con el capitulo! Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!
> 
> A leer!

Bakura se habia adelantado a sus compañeros muy emocionado por la proxima caceria, igual sabia que Ryou no tardaria en unirsele. Vio el movimiento del enorme pueblo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sintio a Ryou pasarle por un lado adelantandolo seguro para poner la barrera alrededor del pueblo para que nadie salga ni moleste mientras comian.

Volteo y miro a su nuevo compañero llegando junto a el, al mismo tiempo que observa la barrera levantarse de su pequeño compañero, los humanos no se habian dado cuenta de nada y es que era de esperarse, Ryou era el mejor en cuanto a magia se trataba. Desde donde estaba escucho a Ryou lanzar un fuerte rugido que sacudio la tierra e hizo que todo el movimiento en el pequeño pueblo se detuviera de golpe.

Bakura se lanzo y callo al centro del pueblo en un remolino de energia que levanto los vellos en el cuerpo de todas las personas presentes por el poder crudo y oscuridad que desprendia. Frente a la mirada asustada de los habitantes del pueblo comenzo a liberar sus cuernos y cola, disfrutando demasiado de los rostros cada vez mas aterrados de los presentes que estaban congelados en sus lugares.

Bakura podrias dejar de jugar? Te he dicho un millon de veces que no juegues con tu comida - le regaño con hastio Ryou parado sobre una de las casas, tambien tenia fuera sus garras, cuernos y cola. Parado junto a el estaba Akefia que tambien reia del terror que producia Bakura en los humanos, realmente podria acostumbrarse rapido a esto - deberias es estar ayudado a Akefia a aprender a cazar

No eres divertido Ry - bufo el aludido rodando los ojos, con un movimiento rapido que nadie mas que sus compañeros notaron tenia atrapado a uno de los hombres presentes por el cuello - ten Ryou! - grito y lanzo sin esfuerzo por el aire al hombre gritando en direccion al menor, que lo atrapo al vuelo con su cola y partio su cuello en un instante con un chasquido repugnante que resono en todo el pueblo.

Eso parecio liberar el hechizo de quietud que habia sobre los humanos que no esperaron mas huir despavoridos, Bakura solto un retumbante rugido emocionado saltando detras de varios humanos y otras criaturas que se encontraban en el mercado. Los perseguia, golpeaba y jugaba con ellos antes de matarlos y buscar otra presa con la cual entretenerse.

Ryou a penas vio a los humanos y animales correr con Bakura detras de ellos rodo los ojos, volteo a ver al ladron y le dijo - Akefia has lo que sea que quieras, si quieres usar tus garras, cuernos y cola puedes sacarlas igual que tus alas. Liberate, no pienses en lo que haces, solo lo haces. Haz lo que sea que quieras cariño, pero no te quedes aqui o no comeras nada - le guiño un ojo para saltar siguiendo a otro grupo.

Akefia noto que era cierto lo que le dijo Ryou antes, mientras Bakura perdia el tiempo aterrorizando y jugando con cualquier cosas que se encontrara en el camino, el menor bailaba a traves del pueblo dando un golpe certero y rapido para acabar con la vida de quien se le cruzaba.

El pueblo comenzaba a llenarse de un pesado aroma a sangre, que sin saber porque hizo agua la boca del ladron, su cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear y a inquietarse por alguna razon. Sin ninguna accion de su parte sus manos comenzaron a cambiar, formando afiladas garras. Una cola roja larga y en forma de latigo tambien aparecio, junto a los cuernos que antes habia tenido su copia. La energia comenzo a recorer su cuerpo y lanzo un potente rugido inhumano.

Ryou se acerco al escucharlo rugir, tenia varias manchas de sangre ajena en su cuerpo y gemia de forma algo lastimera pensando que su dominante estaba enojado. En su cola colgaba el cuerpo de una oveja grande con el cuello y estomago cercenado que ofrecio al ladron, mientras pegaba su cuerpo abrazandolo y se frotaba un poco contra el.

Akefia tomo un puño del cabello del chico jalando su cabeza hacia atras y junto sus labios en un beso depredador. La boca del menor sabia tan dulce como recordaba, pero tambien tenia el ligero gusto de la sangre demostrando que el menor ya habia tomado unos cuantos bocados.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario Akefia libero la boca del menor y le miro sonriendo, el niño le devolvio la sonrisa y se alejo de su agarre un poco, se sento en el suelo y lo arrastro de forma que su cabeza quedara en su regazo. Tomo la oveja de su cola y con sus garras le arranco un un gran trozo de carne del costado, dejando la oveja a un lado arrojo el pedazo de carne sangriento al aire y lo cocino un poco con un chorro de fuego. Cuando iba callendo lo atrapo, corto un trozo mas pequeño y se lo ofrecio al ladron.

Akefia divertido miro el trozo de carne poco cocido y lo comio con gusto, Ryou sonrio y tomo un trozo para si mismo, para darle otro trozo al ladron y asi hasta que se acabo el trozo de carne. Tomo la oveja e iba a arracar otro trozo grande de carne cuando Bakura llego rugiendo sonoramente, en sus garras estaba una mujer que luchaba y gritaba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo.

Bakura se acerco a ellos su cola manteniendo un apretado agarre en su presa aun viva y luchando, se sento detras de Ryou enterrando su nariz en su cuello y oliendo el sabroso aroma del menor. Lamio con gula su cuello y cara manchada de sangre encerrandolo en sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos en esa posicion hasta que Bakura dio un gruñido bajo y Ryou se alejo para matar a los supervivientes que habian quedado dando vueltas por alli sin poder salir.

Bakura sonrio de forma socarrona y junto sus labios con los del ladron de forma brusca, pero rapidamente Akefia gruño un poco amenazador y el otro le permitio tomar su lugar como dominante. Cuando dejaron de besarse Bakura coloco entre ellos a la mujer aterrorizada que luchaba y pedia clemencia, sin piedad clavo sus garras en el brazo disfrutando del grito de dolor que la mujer solto y arranco un pedazo de carne.

Solo calento un poco el trozo de carne y asi lo comio sin prestarle atencion a la sangre que salia de las comisuras de su boca, e invito con un gesto al ladron a hacer lo mismo. Akefia rapidamente siguo su ejemplo y clavo sus nuevas garras en el muslo de la mujer, y tenia que abmitir que la sensacion de desprender el trozo de carne mientras la presa agonizaba, se sintio igual de satisfactorio que cuando Ryou le dio de comer con dulzura y amor.

Como haces fuego? - pregunto mirando el trozo de carne un poco fria en su mano, joder asi como estaba no le parecia tan apetitosa, cocerla le pareceria mejor.

Ryou seguro no te lo dijo, pero los dragones no comemos carne cruda - le comento distraidamente luego de tragar otro trozo de carne - solo acumula magia y aire en tu estomago y garganta, cuando sientas que se calienta sopla con fuerza, es mejor si inhalas bastante aire antes de solplar - arracon otro trozo de carne de la mujer que solo podia gemir de dolor, habia partes de su cuerpo donde solamente se le veia el hueso - y no le tengas miedo al fuego nunca mas, solo un dragon mucho mas poderoso que tu podria lastimarte con fuego y no seria mucho tampoco el daño que te haria

Akefia cumplio las instrucciones y le salio una llama algo pequeña, pero aun asi algo considerable considerando que era la primera vez, ademas llego a cocinar un poco la carne y esta vez si se veia deliciosa - Ryou es demasiado mimoso, si fuera por el te alimentaria para siempre como vi que estaba haciendo - escucho decir casi bufando al otro, que habia dejado de comer cuando la presa habia muerto - pero no es asi como funciona, tienes que aprender a alimentarte por ti mismo y hasta conseguir alimento para nosotros, si Ryou y yo estamos con crias tu deber como nuestro dominante es buscarnos comida

Perdon... - le respondio algo avergonzado, joder que hasta los momento no habia hecho un carajo y se suponia que debia cuidarlos a ambos

No te disculpes, estas nuevo en esto de ser uno de nosotros - le dijo con un encogiento de hombros mientras se levantaba, joder seguia con hambre y esa tipa murio, seguro habia alguien agonizante por alli que pudiera darle algunos gritos de dolor antes de tener que conformarse con un cadaver de por hay - solo espero que aprendas rapido o te hare mi sumiso junto a Ryou bastardo, aun no soy muy feliz con que pudieras someterme

Sigue soñando idi... - Akefia comenzo pero ambos pudieron escuchar un chillido de dolor algo lejos que retumbo en todo el lugar, se miraron asustados y preocupados por su pequeño compañero al oler un poco de la sangre de su Ryou en el aire. Partieron a toda velocidad al lugar donde escucharon al menor, y lo vieron rodeado de hombres a caballo y con armaduras.

Ryou se agarraba un costado, al parecer los hombres tenian una ballesta lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlo un poco, su expresion demostraba enojo contra los hombres que lo habian tomado por sorpresa - voy a matarlos! - gruño Akefia en voz baja, a punto de caer en picada para ayudar al menor pero no llego muy lejos cuando Bakura lo detuvo - porque me detienes? No ves que esta en problemas!? Esos son los bastardos hombres del faron de mierda!!

En problemas estan esos idiotas, no ves lo molesto que se ve Ryou? Odia que lo lastimen - le bufo Bakura, aunque Akefia podia decir que se notaba enojado - el es muy pasivo y yo procuro mantenerlo asi, mira porque no lo hago enojar yo aprendi eso de la manera dificil - Akefia curioso miro al chico que siseaba como una serpiente a los humanos que se acercaban con sus ballestas apuntandole - con ese siseo les esta abvirtiendo que se alejen y no sera tan mala su muerte

En nombre del Gran Faraon Atem debemos detenerte criatura asesina - le dijo uno de ellos adelantandose a los demas, para Bakura ese queria una muerte mas dolorosa que los otros, su pequeño no era para nada cruel normalmente... Pero cuando estaba enojado digamos que incluso el huia un poco asustado.

Ryou sentia un poco de dolor en su costado, pero entendia que esos hombres solo querian defenderse, por eso les siseaba en abvertencia de que no hagan mas nada estupido y moririan igual que sus demas presas. Pero cuando uno de ellos se adelanto y dijo algo que ni le importo decidio que estos hombres no merecian esa opcion, dejo de sisearles para mirarlos a todos con atencion.

Noto que se estaban prerando para dispararle de nuevo y se movio tan velozmente que ni Akefia o Bakura pudieron verlo clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre que estaba hablando, sus garras habian hecho trizas el cuello del caballo del hombre. El hombre callo comenzando a retorcerse en el suelo gritando de dolor con Ryou agazapado sobre su cuerpo mirando con seriedad a su alrededor. Los hombres al ver la situacion de su lider comenzaron a cargar sus armas, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de hacer algo Ryou dio un giro brusco en el aire para desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Akefia vio sorprendido como los hombres y hasta los animales comenzaron a retorcerse hasta caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor - Ryou es venenoso, creeme no quieres sentir eso que sienten esos hombres, es horrible - escucho que le decia Bakura, le señalo la parte de arriba de una casa donde estaba de pie el menor, pero su cola tenia unas pequeñas espinas muy delgadas erizadas, incluso su cabello parecia rigido y erizado.

Sus garras y colmillos segregan veneno a voluntad, en su forma de dragon su cuello y cola tiene esas espinas cargadas de veneno que puede arrojarlas. En su forma humana su cabello esta mezclado con espinas, pero no te prepcupes, su cabello no te lastimara si el no lo desea - le explico - yo aprendi todo eso de forma dificil, lo hice enojar tanto hace años que me lanzo un arañazo cargado de veneno, sobrevivi por ser un dragon pero aun asi dure enfermo casi tres semanas y el dolor era horrible,creeme le divirtio mucho verme casi llorando del dolor

Normalmente esas espinas se esconden entre sus escamas para no lastimar a nadie por accidente, pero cuando dio ese giro bruco en el aire se sacudio y las libero contra los hombres como un dardo - señalo como los hombres habian ya muerto de dolor y sus cuerpos comenzaban a derretirse - ves lo corrosivo que es su veneno? No lo hagas enojar nunca!

El ladron no necesito que le dijeran nada mas, solo de ver el estado casi desechos de los cuerpos humanos e incluso de los animales fue prueba suficiente. Se acercaron donde estaba Ryou, Bakura le abrazo contra su pecho mientras Akefia los envolvio a ambos en sus brazos - estas bien pequeño?

Si, tampoco fue mucho la herida - le respondio Ryou a Bakura, este le miro he hizo que ambos calleran al suelo, el con Ryou acurrucado en su regazo con el cuerpo colocado para revisar bien la herida del menor. Para su alivio era cierto, no era para nada profunda la herida y comenzo a lamerla para facilitar la curacion. Mientras Akefia se habia ido unos segundo de su lado, vio movimiento entre los hombres y fue a revisar por algun superviviente.

Encontro a un hombre atrapado debajo de sus caballo, al parecer tuvo un poco de suerte y el caballo habia atrapado todas las espinas. Con su cola atrapo el cuerpo del hombre aterrorizado por todo lo que habia pasado y visto suapendiendolo en el aire - como llegaron ustedes aqui? El lugar esta bajo proteccion de una barrera...

Nosotros somos hombres del faraon que vivimos en el palacio de la ciudad, vinimos por mandato del hombre que controla estas tierras a detenerlos - le respondio dificultosamente, la cola estaba comprimiendosu cuerpo - no vivimos dentro del pueblo, no pasamos por ninguna barrera

Y donde esta ese hombre que controla esta tierra? - volvio a pregunta ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba divertido al hombre.

Esta atrincherado en el palacio al norte se la ciudad con su familia y mas hombres que lo cuidan - respondio con rapidez, esperando poder sobrevivir a esto.

Bien - le dijo y regreso con los otros dos, vio divertido como Ryou estaba extremadamente relajado recibiendo los mimos de Bakura - ustedes dos tienen mas hambre?

Bakura lo miro y sus ojos brillaron emocionados cuando vio al humano aun vivo atrapado el la cola de Akefia, a Ryou no le importaba si estaba vivo o muerto en este punto tenia hambre y ya. El ladron se sento junto a ellos y los acomodo a ambos en su regazo, atrajo al hombre cerca de ellos y con sus garras arranco piezas se carne del hombre gritando que ofrecio a sus pequeños compañeros.

Estas aprendiendo rapido, eso es bueno - le alabo Bakura despues de tragar varios pedazos sangrientos.

Y ahora vamos a cazar aun mas, tengo una idea en mente y ustedes me ayudaran - Akefia comento con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganando miradas curiosas de ambos - tenemos que buscar al hombre dueño de estas tierras, el junto a su familia y varios hombres del faraon que lo protegen estan escondidos en el palacio

Podemos ir despues de terminar con el - dijo Ryou señanlando al hombre agonizante en el suelo, para arracar una de sus mejillas completa de un solo jalon, carbonizo la carne con su fuego y la comio de unos cuantos mordiscos delicados. Si bien es cierto que estaba ridiculamente manchado de sangre no iba a dejar de hacer las cosas con elegancia y delicadeza por eso, no era Bakura que comia como un salvaje.

Continuaron hasta que el hombre no tenia mucho mas apetitoso que sacarle, Akefia arrojo el cadaver mutilado a un lado con un moviento de su cola y se concentro en sus compañeros - entonces seguiremos cazando?

Por supuesto, cuando te dije que comemos mucha carne no estaban jugando - le respondio Ryou lamiendo de forma elegante y delicada sus garras para limpiar la sangre acumulada debajo de ellas, parecia un gato que acababa de comerse al raton - aun puedo comer mas

Bien adelante - dijo el ladron y empujo las espaldas de los dos chicos para invitarlos a levantarse de su regazo, ambos lo hicieron y fueron a paso tranquilo hasta donde se veia el palacio. Ryou y Bakura se miraron entre ellos cuando vieron la puerta del palacio fuertemente cerrada y custodiada por hombres vestidos igual que los anteriores, se encogieron de hombros e inhalaron rapidamente para luego soltar juntos un potente chorro de fuego que calcino a todos los hombres y destruyo la puerta todo de una sola vez.

Akefia no habia visto sus llamas de esa forma antes, Ryou tenia una llama que era translucida en la base e iba degradada hasta indigo y blanco brillante; mientras que el fuego de Bakura era rojo brilante degradado a negro. El ladron se adelanto a ambos muchachos y entro al palacio, vio a otros guardias detras con armas preparadas, pero sin ningun problema los mato a todos de uns cuantos zarpasos - joder, como pude vivir toda la vida sin estas garras tan utiles - se dijo de pie mirando su obra y lamiendo la sangre en sus garras.

Continuamos? - pregunto Ryou divertido por las acciones del ladron que solo asintio, avanzaron por los pasillos seguiendo sus sentidos, en una de las habitaciones encontraron a varios exclavos acurrucados y temblando entre ellos, Ryou y Bakura iban a moverse para acabarlos cuando Akefia los detuvo - pueden ser utiles para despues, no les maten

Los dos pelilargos se miraron entre ellos pero obedecieron encongiendose de hombros para salir de la habitacion y encerar dentro a los humanos - si encuentran humanos exclavos no los maten, van a ser utiles en un futuro - les instruyo y rapidamente seguieron su camino, no tardando mucho en llegar al corazon del palacio donde habian mas guardias en las puertas de la habitacion donde sabian que estaba su presa - quien de ustedes quiere matener su vida? - pregunto Akefia con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro - lancen sus armas el que quiera vivir, el bastardo que esta escondido alla atras no morira por ustedes

En instantes la mayoria habia lanzado sus armas y los que no lo habia hecho ya tenian la cabeza arrancada - pueden ir a otro lado, cuando terminemos aqui vamos con ustedes - les gruño Akefia y todos los que quedaron huyeron aterrados. De un solo golpe el ladron tumbo la puerta y encontro al viejo gordo dueño de la tierra junto a una mujer, ademas varios exclavos regados por la gigantezca habitacion - bueno debo abmitir que me gusta tu habitacion, y tambien decirte que tus tierras de ahora en adelante son mias, no tiene caso que digas nada

El hombrea aunque estaba aterrado se levanto para encarar a Akefia pero su garganta estaba cortada antes de que abriera la boca siquiera, ignorando a todos los humanos horrorizados en la habitacion giro para ver a sus dos compañeros con una mirada brillante - de ahora en adelante esta sera nuestra nueva casa y todo el pueblo es nuestro, que les parece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aqui llegue! Y ciertamente disfrute este capitulo... Joder con mi amor al gore...
> 
> A mi tambien me gusta Neko-chan - me dijo dulcemente mi hikary Ryou
> 
> Awww...! Eres un amor!
> 
> Mientras yo abrazo a mi cuchitura me despido! Les quiero!


	11. Comienzo del Imperio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Aqui volvi con este capitulo!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior tanto como a mi...
> 
> Pero sigamos! Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio... Asi que a leer!!

Bakura fue el primero en reaccionar, camino observando sus alrededores - bien, me gusta este sitio...

Ryou despues tomo mas confianza y tambien miro los alrededores de la habitacion principal del palacio - se ve comodo, pero hay que acondicionarlo un poco para nosotros...

Claro, esta es nuestra nueva casa pueden decorarla a su antojo mi amores - les dijo Akefia sonriente, se acerco hasta ellos y los tomo de la cintura acercandolo a ambos contra si - tienen mas hambre? - pregunto atrayendo con su cola a la esposa del noble, tambien se habia encargado de cerrar la puerta para que los nobles que se habian refugiado dentro quedaran encerrados junto a ellos.

Yo siempre tengo hambre y mas si se que la presa esta tan fresca como esta - le respondio Bakura con un brillo malicioso en su rostro mirando a la mujer y a todos los humanos aterrorizados en el lugar con hambre. Ryou por su parte bufo con hastio, al parecer a su nuevo compañero le gustaba hacer lo mismo que ha Bakura, el no entendia esas ganas y amor por el sadismo de arrancarle los trozos se carne a su presa vivos pero si los hacia feliz el tambien era feliz.

Para que pediste que dejaramos vivos a los exclavos y sirvientes? - le pregunto Bakura lamiendo sus garras despues de que habia acabado con todos los nobles.

Por que vamos a necesitarlos despues - le contesto Akefia mientras mimaba a Ryou que se encontraba recostado contral el casi ronroneando por las caricias.

Y para que Kefi? - pregunto Ryou suspirando

Pues para que nos concientan, ustedes se merecen ser mimados - les respondio el moreno levantandose - acompañenme

Ambos vieron con curiosidad como reunia a los humanos aterrorizados que quedaron en un pequeño grupo - desde ahora todos ustedes nos sirven a nosotros, busquen a los demas sobrevivientes y diganles que se reunan en el gran salon del palacio. No intenten escapar por que es imposible, el intento se tomara como traicion hacia nosotros y eso es castigado con la muerte... Esta claro?

Todos asintieron con rapidez y corrieron a cumplir con las ordenes, en cuestion de minutos los pocos humanos que quedaban se encontraban reunidos temeroso por su destino, cuando vieron entrar a los tres demonios que masacraron a todos temblaron aun mas - bien, ahora que estan todos aqui reunidos dire esto por ultima vez... De ahora en adelante ustedes nos sirven a nosotros, olvidense del faraon y todoas esas estupideces, quien no este deacuerdo puede decirlo ahora y morira

Nadie se atrevio a decir algo, asi que Akefia continuo hablando con una sonrisa maliciosa - quien traicione esto sera penado con la muerte, sepan que ahora su lealtad esta con nosotros y su primera tarea es limpiar todo el palacio para que se encarguen del pueblo despues, pueden irse y comezar!

Y nadie espero mas para correr a cumplir con lo ordenado, Akefia detuvo a un pequeño grupo de mujeres que iba a salir - ustedes no iran con ese grupo, ustedes se encargaran de atender y mimar a mis compañeros

Las mujeres bajaron el rostro y simplemente asintieron, ellas nacieron exclavas y siempre servian de esas formas e incluso las usaban para peores cosas, asi que estos cambios que sucedian en sus vidas no eran tan chocantes para ellas y tampoco es que su vida cambiaria mucho ahora seguirian sirviendo solo que a unos nuevos amos. Incluso habian sufrido cosas peores de las que habian visto hoy a mano de algunos de sus amos anteriores.

Ayudenlos a bañarse y cumplan sus deseos - ordeno Akefia para irse dejandolas en compañia de los dos palidos, que se miraron confundidos.

Eh... Nosotros nunca hemos tenido personas que nos concientan como dijo Akefia - comento Ryou algo apenado.

Las mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa secreta, quizas no era tan malo este cambio - siganos por aqui mis amos les mostraremos donde estan los baños...

Algo inseguros ambos siguieron a las mujeres hasta que llegaron a una habitacion muy bonita que tenia decoraciones, cortinas y cosas que nunca antes habian visto - necesitamos que confien en nosotras, no les dañaremos - dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse pero se encogieron de hombros, de todas maneras no habia nada que esas mujeres pudieran hacer para hacerles daño. Las chicas al ver su reaccion lo tomaron como una confirmacion para continuar con su trabajo, la mujer hizo una seña y unas chicas llegaron para guiarlos cerca de unas pequeñas piscinas que llenaban con agua tibia.

Les quitaron las ropas y los adornos que Akefia ateriormente les habia puesto, las vieron con algo de disgusto por ello a lo que ellas rapidamente aclararon - estan sucias, las lavaremos por ustedes y acomodaremos sus cuartos, aqui hay otras ropas que son suyas como dueños del palacio

Ante eso ambos se relajaron y continuaron dejandose hacer - entren al agua porfavor amos - les dijo una de las mujeres y asi ambos entraron en la calida agua arrodillandose para que les llegara hasta casi los hombros. Vieron como el agua comenzaba a tornarse rosada por la sangre de sus presas que tenian encima, pero comenzaba a aclararse rato despues - estas piscinas tienen un pequeño hechizo para mantener el agua limpia y asi hacer mas facil el baño de los amos

Los dos dragones asintieron y se relajaron en el agua, Ryou cerro los ojos cuando comenzaron a mojar su cabello mientras a Bakura dos de las chicas le lavaban las enormes alas con cuidado, y no podia negar lo genial que se sentia la sensacion. Mientras el menor ya ronroneaba por el masaje que hacian en su cuero cabelludo para quitar los rastros de suciedad, otras dos se acercaron con unas esponjas para comenzar a tallar suavemente su cuerpo, alas y cola.

Ya estaban las mujeres por terminar cuando Akefia regreso y se sintio inmesamente compacido cuando los vio a ambos tan comodos y relajados - estan disfrutando de eso?

Si se siente genial que te atiendan de esta forma - dijo Bakura para este momento una chica estaban desenredando con cuidado su salvaje melena ya fuera del agua, y siendo secado con una mullida toalla por otra.

Que estabas haciendo Kefi - pregunto Ryou todavia en la piscina, con una chica algo confundida intentando ver como atender sin lastimarse las delicadas pero extremadamente filosas garras del chico, al final simplemente las limpio ya que no habia fuerza ni poder que pudiera cortar o limar esas garras.

Mirando toda la ciudad y haciendo planes - le respondio sentandose en un lujoso y comodo sillon que habia cerca de donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

Bakura seguia envuelto en toallas pero ya habian terminado con el, las chicas solo buscaban la ropa y adornos que le pondria - Te podemos ayudar en esos planes?

Claro, ustedes son uno de mis principales aliados - sonrio malicioso para sus dos compañeros - veran he decidido que no quiero destruir Egipto, prefiero verlo a mis pies mientras su querido faraon ruega por misericordia

Cuandro podre comenzar con los arreglos de nuestra casa? - pregunto Ryou saliendo de mala gana de la piscina.

Que tipo de arreglos? - le devolvio la pregunta Akefia.

Ryou recordo en ese momento que Akefia estaba nuevo en eso de ser un dragon - necesito formar un nido comodo para cuando podamos tener a nuestras crias, el palacio se ve que tiene muchas comodidades pero nos falta un nido para criar a nuestra descendencia...

No te sirve la cama o la habitacion? - pregunto curioso el moreno.

En mi forma real no entro en el palacaio o cualquiera de las habitaciones, necesito un lugar seguro donde pueda formar un nido - le explico - en el nido pondremos Bakura y yo las crias para incubarlas, hasta que nazcan y alli tambien las criaremos... Cuando cumplan mas o menos 150 podran tomar una forma humana para que puedan entrar al palacio

Ahora que los tengo a ustedes tengo curiosidad por eso de los hijos - comento Akefia - no se por que si nunca habia pensado antes en tener desendencia

Eso es por que uno de nuestros instintos es dejar descendencia, por eso es que ahora quieres tenerlos - le explico Bakura - al despertar tu lado dragon comenzo ese deseo de tener crias

Akefia se quedo un momento en silencio hasta que algo deperto su curiosidad - Si ese es un instinto de nosotros los dragones porque ustedes no han tenido crias?

Creo que ya te lo he dicho, yo aun no me he desarrollado por completo para tener crias - le respondio Ryou - basicamente aun soy una cria

Eso nos hace a Bakura y a mi un asaltacunas entonces, aunque mas Bakura, porque hiciste a Ryou tu compañero si es tan joven? - en este momento Akefia tenia mucha curiosidad por toda la cosa esta dragon

Porque Ryou es un Dragon Hikary no hay nada mejor esa raza para tener crias; son nas fuertes, hermosas y con habilidades extrañas - decia Bakura mientras le vestian, las mujeres acabaron de llegar - en cuanto vi a Ryou supe que tenia que ser mio, no me importo que edad tuviera

Bueno... Ry es bastante adorable tienes razon por esa parte de querer hacerlo tuyo al instante - se dijo Akefia mas a si mismo - cuando mas o menos terminaras de desarrollarte precioso?

No estoy muy seguro, podria faltar poco o mucho - le respondio el pequeño despues de pensarlo un poco - pero si estas apurado por tener crias siempre puedes comenzar con Bakura el si esta listo para darte crias, solo tienes que esperar unos meses a que su cuerpo se adapte a ser un sumiso

Bien a Bakura en este momento era que se estaba dando cuenta de ese detalle, el iba a ser uno de los que pondria crias tambien para su dominante. Y eso no lo hacia muy feliz, el no era particularmente dado a ser "materno" como Ryou y por eso se habia asegurado de mantener su posicion. El no queria para nada esa parte de tener a las crias, y se encargo de ver muy feo al idiota que lo acabo de sugerir.

El moreno miro muy divertido esa reaccion en Bakura, estaba seguro de que le aterraba la idea de tener el a las crias - _quien lo diria tan malo y sadico, pero tan cobarde_

Seguro que tus hormonas impulsan a mi cuerpo a desarrollarse mas rapido y yo mismo puedo darles crias a ambos! - exclamo Ryou de pronto muy emocionado ignorando la mirada asesina del otro - anda Kura! Quiero las primeros crias de nuestra familia!

Mientras Bakira estaba distraido matando con la mirada a su compañero que lo ignoraba totalmente, Akefia se habia colado detras de el tomandolo de la cintura para pegarlo con fuerza a su pecho, mumuro en voz baja en su oido - sabes que es lo mejor de tener crias?

Bakura solo nego con la cabeza aun un poco ido por estar tan cerca del mayor - practicar para formarlos, quieres practicar?

Pero... No estabamos hablando de tus planes? - pregunto Bakura un poco sonrojado para salvarse y librarse de lo que sea que su lujurioso compañero quiera, aun tampoco es que estaba muy seguro de querer liberarse tampoco ahora que lo pensanba bien.

Esta bien... Hablemos de los planes, pero no te preocupes, no te salvaras por mucho tiempo - dijo y le guiño un ojo, Ryou se acerco a donde ambos se habian sentado junto a la piscina sintiendose algo excluido.

Cual crees tu que es el mayor obstaculo para tus planes? - le pregunto Ryou recostandose contra Akefia vestido con una elegante y larga bata de lino.

Ya casi tenia vencido a Atem una vez, pero llegaron esos dos dragones y todo se fue a la mierda - contesto el moreno con desagrado - yo creo que ellos son nuestro principal problema...

Ryou se quedo mirando al espacio por un momento, como pensando en algo cuando de pronto comenzo a reunir magia en uno de sus dedos para sumergirlo en el agua y hacer uno remolino pequeño.

Ante la mirada sorprendia de Akefia comenzo a mostrarse unas imagenes algo borrosas en el medio del remolino de agua - este es el hombre que tanto odias?

Si.. Ese es Atem, Faraon de Egipto y he hijo de Horus - gruño Akefia mirando la clara imagen en el agua que se habia formado - como hiciste eso?

Eso no es importante ahora Kefi, ese humano esta ligado a dos dragones y bastante poderosos cierto, pero no son los unicos dragones hay en la zona - informo Ryou mirando al agua intensamente - hay otros dos menos poderosos unidos a otros dos humanos mas...

Esos dos si no los he visto - murmuro Akefia algo preocupado de que esos fueran un nuevo problema a sus planes.

Vamos a concentrarnos primero en los dragones que conoces - dijo Ryou y barrio su mano sobre la imagen, de forma que la imagen cambio y ahora mostraba a los dos dragones egipcios - esos son Ra y Osiris, Ra es un Dragon Solar y Osiris es un Dragon Celeste... Yo tengo una ligera ventaja sobre Ra, pero el es mas antiguo que yo lo que hace que su magia y cuerpo sea mas poderoso que el mio... Bakura tambien podria hacerle frente pero es mejor que se dedique a Osiris, con el cual esta a la par

Que poderes tienes ustedes mis amiores? - pregunto el Ladron mirando las imagenes de Ra y Osiris atentamente.

Yo soy un Dragon de Luz, soy uno con la luz en todo el mundo - le explico Ryou levantandose para caminar hacia una pequeña cascada que adornaba el baño, metio la mano al comienzo de la caida del aguavcon un poco de su magia rodeandoando y un arcoiris aparecio - puedo controlar la luz a mi antojo, por eso tengo ventaja sobre Ra, el toma su energia del sol y el sol es la mayor estrella generadora de luz en el mundo, nunca podra hacerme daño con luz por que estoy hecha de ella pero su fuego y magia si podria dañarme por ser mucho mas antiguo que yo..

Yo soy lo opuesto a Ryou, soy un Dragon de Oscuridad, manejo la nada y el vacio total en realidad - le explico Bakura esta vez - absorbo la vida y la luz, causando la muerte de los seres que me rodean... Ryou es realmente la unica pareja que sobreviviria estando conmigo, su luz es vida y lo protege de la muerte que causo

Si causas tanta muerte porque sigo vivo? - cuestiono Akefia con una ceja alzada.

Porque tu eres un Dragon de Sombra, pasas por la luz y oscuridad sin afectarte - le respondio Ryou acercandose de nuevo a el - no puedes manejar ni la luz o la oscuridad cierto, pero las absorbes como nosotros y combinas en una nueva energia, nosotros podemos usar las sombras pero tenemos que trabajar en conjunto para ello y es extremadamente dificil... A ti te sale natural

Pero como usar los elementos y la magia es algo que tendras que aprender con el tiempo tu solo, lastimosamente nosotros no podenos enseñarte por que ese tipo de cosas se transmiten de los padres a hijos - le dijo Bakura recostado contra el - pero estoy seguro de que aprenderas rapido a manejar tus poderes, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ayudarte...

Akefia desde hace un tiwmpo tenia una pregunta que hasta ahora no habia tenido la oportunidad de hacer - Si ustedes son tan fuertes y odian a los humanos por que no han intentado destruir a los humanos?

No podiamos aunque lo quisieramos, realmente esto de atacar este pueblo no deberiamos de pider hacerlo - comento Bakura de mala gana, aunque eso cambio unos segundos despues cuando miro al ladron con una expresion extraña - pero ahora si podemos hacerlo gracias a ti...

Conoces sobre la guerra entre nosotros y los humanos que ocurrio hace años que casi destruyo al mundo? - pregunto Ryou recibiendo un asentimiento del ladron - los mismo dioses vinieron a pedirnos ayuda para volver a estabilizar la energia del mundo, nos negamos pero al final nos convencieron de ayudar pero pusimos la condicion de que no nos juntariamos con los humanos de ninguna manera

Pero ellos tambien nos condicionaron, no podiamos estar junto a los humanos ni afectarlos de ninguna manera - dijo Bakura esta vez - yo no estaba muy feliz con ese trato pero no podia hacer otra cosa, los dioses se habian puesto insistentes asi que acepte, no podiamos tener nada que ver con los humanos y tomamos las medidas pertinentes para que no nos encontraran

Pero todo cambio cuando tu llegaste, tu nunca hiciste ningun trato con las deidades porque no se sabia de tu existencia para ese entonces, ese trato ni ninguno aplica contigo - explico Ryou sonriendole - y segun nuestras leyes nos regimos por el dominante de nuestra familia, al tu convertirte en el nuevo dominante se anulo el trato de Bakura con los dioses o cualquier otra cosas que nos restrinja, tendrias que hacer tu unos nuevos para que vuelvan a ser validos

Por lo que somos libres de hacer lo que queramos gracias a ti - exclamo Bakura para juntar sus labios con el Ladron en un beso demandante, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, cuando la sorpresa paso Akefia tomo el dominio de la situacion tomando su cintura con fuerza juntandolo mas a el.

Ryou se habia acercado pegando su pecho contra la espalda del Ladron y su menton sobre el hombro, mirando el beso atentamente - dinos que hacer y te ayudaremos en lo que quieras Kefi, somos tuyos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto a sido todo por hoy! Gracias por leer!


	12. Formacion de Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, solo tome prestado sus personajes un momento
> 
> Abvertencia, al final de este capitulo hay lemmon!
> 
> A leer!

Hay tambien una poderosa fuente de magia que rodea a ese humano Kefi - comento Ryou volviendo a mirar las imagenes en la piscina de agua. Despues de que Akefia y Bakura se habian separado volvieron a planear que hacer para cumplir con la ambicion del ladron.

Esos deben ser los elementos del milenio - dijo Akefia con ira - son siete baratijas de oro hechas en un ritual donde se sacrifico la carne, sangre y alma de mi pueblo... Por eso odio tanto al faraon, es un asesino que destruyo a miles solo por poder

Esas baratijas tambien pueden ser un problema - Ryou hablaba sin quitar la mirada de las imagenes que pasaban con su magia por el agua - si lo que me describes es cierto esas cosas estan bañandas en magia negra y magia de sangre, dos de las magias mas oscuras y poderosas que existen en el mundo, hasta los humanos podrian dañarnos suison lo suficientemente fuerte y astutos para manejar esas armas

Akefia chasqueo molesto al escuchar eso - Se que son un problema, siempre lo han sido

Pero no significa que sean infalibles solo va a ser extremadamente dificil de contrarestar sus efectos - dijo Ryou, y Akefia le miro con atencion - pero para saber correctamente como contrarrestarlos necesito observar su poder, y asi podre crear amuletos protectores contra ellos

Yo me encargare de ayudarte para que veas lo que sea que necesites - Akefia sonrio ya planeando unas cuantas cosas para cumplir con eso - de verdad puedes hacer algo contra los elementos del milenio?

Bakura que no habia dicho nada hasta los momentos bufo ante la pregunta - Ryou es el mejor en cuanto a magia se refiere, nunca dudes de sus capacidades para manejar la magia, es ridiculamente bueno en eso

Yo puedo pelear contra Ra, y Bakura detendra a Osiris - dijo Ryou despues que habian acordado el punto de los elementos - vamos a ver los otros dos dragones

En el agua aparecio una imagen que mostraba dos monstruosos dragones, uno blanco y otro negro - estos tambien son dragones de Luz y Oscuridad, pero un tipo distinto al nuestro, mucho mas debil

Señalo al dragon blanco - este es un Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules, puede controlar la luz pero no al mismo nivel que el mio, tambien tenemos aproximadamente el mismo tiempo de vida lo que nos hace igual de fuertes y poderosos, pero nunca podra contra mi el usa la luz mientras yo soy uno con ella... Asi que yo me encargo de ese dragon

Señalo al dragon negro - este es un Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos, maneja la oscuridad pero nunca al nivel de Bakura... Es igual que con el anterior nunca podran hacernos frente, pero es mejor que Bakura se encargue de el

Eso te deja a ti encargarte a gusto del faraon y todo el grupo de idiotas, mientras nosotros detenemos a los dragones - dijo Bakura sonriendo

Detenerlos? No van a matarlos? - pregunto Akefia confundido.

No podemos, actualmente hay muy pocos de nosotros y es muy dificil mantener el equilibrio del mundo tal como esta - le respondio Bakura - si acabamos con uno de ellos vamos a tener problemas para mantener la energia fluctuando como deberia

Hay una forma en que se podria matarlos sin afectar al equilibrio - dijo Ryou de pronto y Bakura lo miro como si se fuera vuelto loco.

Desde cuando tu quieres matar a alguie? - medio grito el otro albino con asombro, al parecer tanto tiempo junto a el estaba frotando al mas pequeño.

Ryou rodo los ojos ante la pregunta - no quiero matar a nadie solo quiero que mi compañero sea feliz, y no creo que quiera a esos rondando por hay

De que manera podemos matarlos? - definitivamente Akefia no queria dejar vivo a esos, se notaban que eran en extremo leales al bastardo faraon e iban a ser siempre un problema en su costado de dejarles vivos

Tener crias nosotros, si incrementamos la cantidad de dragones existentes podemos deshacernos de los que nos estorban - dijo Ryou sonriendole al moreno, mientras miraba disimuladamente a Bakura que habia palidecido ante las palabras - nosotros liberamos y absorbemos energia como las plantas regulan el aire en la tierra, es algo natural como respirar ese proceso en nosotros, por eso no importa la edad que tenga el dragon siempre contribuira al equilibrio simplemente con existir

Bien Bakura, de cualquier manera esta jodido - dijo Akefia con una sonrisa socarrona mientras tomaba la cintura del chico que se habia puesto extremadamente palido

No te asustes Kura, seguro que tus hormonas estimulan a las mias y puede que pasemos juntos por eso! No seria maravilloso?! - contrario a Bakura, Ryou estaba extremadamente contento con eso de tener crias - pero Kefi! Tenemos que hacer rapido los preparativos y planes para hacer el nido! Lo humanos tienen vidas muy cortas, si quieres matar tu al faraon hay que planificar bien todo lo que hay que hacer!

No se preocupen, ya tengo un plan para cumplir todos nuestros objetivos rapidamente - exclamo Akefia acercando a sus dos pequeños compañeros mirando las imagenes que aun corrian sobre el agua con malicia.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Habian pasado meses desde aquel dia que conquistaron aquella ciudad que se habia convertido en la capital de su imperio, mucho habia cambiado en ese tiempo. La ciudad habia pasado de ser el hueco masacrado y destruido que crearon, a una prospera metropolis llena de vida y gente que los adoraban como a dioses.

Akefia tenia que abmitir lo aterrorizados que estaban los humanos que sobrevivieron de ellos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que mientras no les traicionaran, alimentaran correctamente, atendieran como a un noble cualquiera y no les molestaran, podian vivir sus vidas como siempre habian hecho. E incluso tenian mas protecciones y concesiones que antes.

Ya no habia exclavos en ese publo dado que todos eran sirvientes cualquiera de los tres dragones, por eso la gente paso de tener miedo a venerarlos como sus protectores, sabian de lo que eran capaces pero eso los hacia mas seguros de confiar en ellos para su seguridad.

La poblacion tambien habia crecido, ya que Akefia se habia dado a la tarea de buscar aquellos humanos desfavorecidos para que habitaran en el pueblo y asi repoblarlo. Despues se habian anexado pequeños comerciantes y productores que ayudaron a propulsar la economia del pueblo.

Tambien el ladron junto a sus dos compañeros se habian encargado de robar recursos y cosas de distintos pueblos para ayudar a su pequeño imperio en crecimiento, ya era tan prospero que expandir la ciudad para hacer espacio para tanta gente que vivia actualmente alli.

Otra de las cosas buenas que habia pasado era que Akefia se habia puesto mas en sintonia con sus poderes e instintos de dragon, sus compañeros ya no necesitaban explicarle hasta la mas minima cosa. Incluso podia comunicarse con su instinto interno como no podia hacerlo antes, ganando informacion y conocimientos que nesitaba en cualquier momento, junto a poder transformarse en un dragon por completo aunque aun preferia ir siempre como un humano e hibrido y solo cuando lo necesitaba se transformaba en un dragon completo.

Ahora mismo el ladron se encontraba volando alrededor de Egipto mirando lo que pronto seria totalmente suyo, ademas buscaba peligros y complicaciones a sus cada vez mas avanzados planes. Aburrido y sin encontrar nada dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, con una sonrisa secreta mientras recuerda lo necesitados y calientes que estaban sus dos compañeros ultimamente.

 _Seguro mis amores estan desesperados esperando a que llegue_ \- penso acelerando un poco mas, ya sentia el pueblo muy cerca. Y en efecto unos segundos despues podia ver la ligera y brillante energia de su Ryou que escondia al pueblo de las personas no bienvenidas, los simples humanos solo podian ver mas arena por delante y sentian una sensacion de repulcion que los obligaba a alejarse del lugar.

Con un movimiento disperso la poderosa barrera lo suficiente para pasar y ver la entrada a su hermosa ciudad, saludo con la cabeza a los guardias armados que le reverenciaron a penas le vieron y continuo su camino mirando a las personas andar de haya para aca en sus rutinas diarias hasta que llego al final donde habia una gigantesca construccion bellamente diseñada que era su castillo, y hogar junto a sus dos bellos compañeros.

El palacio se habia agrandado para cumplir la necesidades de ellos tres, e incluso Ryou se habia encargado de hacer unos cuantos ajustes magicos para ayudar a facilitar sus vidas. Camino por los pasillos recibiendo los saludos y reverencias de todos los sirvientes que atendian al palacio. Siguio caminando hasta que llego a las gigantescas puertas dobles que daban a su habitacion, pero se sorprendio cuando abrio las puertas y un fuerte olor delicioso llego a su desarrollada nariz.

 _Que demonios...?_ \- se pregunto cuando entro aun mas y vio sobre la cama a sus dos adorables y calientes compañeros en una acalorada sesion de besos totalmente desnudos, gruñendo y gemiendo mientras se frotaban mutuamente.

" **E** **stan en celo idiota"** \- le gruño esa fastidiosa vocesita interna proveniente de su copia que a veces tenia que escuchar - **"nuestros dos compañeros estan en celo, listos y preparados para darnos crias, asi que asegurate de llenarlos bien con nuestra escencia"**

" _Ambos a la vez?"_ \- le pregunto Akefia, aunque ambos sabian que esa no era la verdadera pregunta, pero ya estaba mareado por el aroma que lo rodeaba y erotica escena que tenia frente a el.

 **"Es normal que ambos esten en celo a la vez, Bakura inconcientemente a estado estimulando el cuerpo de Ryou a desarrollarse mas rapido, por eso es que han estado ambos tan necesitados ultimamente, se estaban preparando para este momento"** \- le explico su copia - **"A los sumisos de un mismo dominante siempre les llega el celo juntos, para que se apoyen mutuamente con los huevos mas adelante"**

 _"Bakura nunca quiso eso de poner huevos" -_ dijo Akefia de forma distraida, su boca ya se hacia agua deseando lanzarse contra sus dos compañeros.

 **"Vale verga si una parte de el no quiere poner huevos, ahora es tu sumiso y su instinto le manda a darte crias. Ya se te adelanto con Ryou lo mas seguro, si no te apuras el sera el unico en tener crias del mas pequeño"** \- le gruño ya algo enojado - **"que estas esperando para hacer tu trabajo? Voy a sacarte de alli si sigues perdiendo el tiempo en estupidas preguntas, ve y llenalos de crias de una vez"**

Bien al moreno no tenian que ordenarselo dos veces, en segundos habia cruzado lo que faltaba de la habitacion y tomo de la cintura a sus dos compañeros rugiendo de gusto. Ambos tenian esa mirada brillante y reptiliana que demostraba no estaban totalmebte en sus cabales, Ryou gimio un poco y de una vez unio sus labios con los del ladron mientras Bakura comenzo a jugar cobu cuello.

Gruño bajo su garganta y ambos dejaron de moverse para quedar laxos y manejables en sus brazos. Atrajo a Ryou contra si y lo beso de forma posesiva mientras bajaba su mano por su espalda, hasta su entrada donde pudo meter un dedo facilmente - _con que el bastardo de Bakura si se me adelanto, bueno... Ya vera lo que le espera_ \- penso con una sonrisa mental aun besando a su Ryou.

Gruñendo los arrojo al centro de la cama para casi arrancarse sus propias ropas, estando ya desnudo cubrio el cuerpo de Ryou con el suyo propio comenzando a besar y probar su dulce cuerpo. Con sus dedos iba estirando un poco mas su entrada, ya saciado de su cuerpo subio una de las piernas del mas pequeño sobre su hombro acariciando su miembro.

De una sola estocada entra en el menor que arquea su espalda soltando un sonoro gemido de placer, sin esperar como siempre comienza a morverse primero un poco lento pero cuando Akefia sintio al menor comenzar a mover sus caderas con pequeños gemidos lastimeros ya no se contuvo mas.

Mientras Bakura los veia deseoso y Akefia se dio cuenta de ello, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con lujuria, en un movimiento rapido el moreno volteo el cuerpo de su uke colocandolo en cuatro para aunmentar aun mas el ritmo de sus embestidas. El albino mayor se arrodillo frente a Ryou y aprovechando su boca abierta metio su miembro por completo amordazando un poco al chico.

Continuaron asi por un rato, el mayor embistiendo al chico por detras mientras el otro tomaba su boca, hasta que ya no pudieron mas. Ryou fue el primero en venirse en la mano de Akefia, soltando un gemido ahogado por el miembro del otro y ese gemido hizo que Bakura se corriera en la garganta del chico. El ladron solo pudo dar unos cuantos golpes mas hasta que termino dentro del menor y los tres calleron en un monton sudoroso en la cama.

Despues de unos minutos recuperandose de ese maravilloso orgasmo Akefia tomo a su pequeño compañero para besarlo probando a sus dos amores de alli. Pero aun tenia trabajo que hacer, asi que dejo al jadeando chico para ir donde su demonio y besarle con fuerza, Bakura un poco atontado respondio el ya llevaba tiempo en el apto con Ryou y estaba algo casado.

Pero eso no era problema del ladron y mas en este punto donde no podia pensar mas alla de su sabroso y sumiso compañero debajo de el a su merced. Ademas el celo de Bakura le estaba haciendo colocarse duro y necesitado de nuevo, y Akefia estaba mas que dispuesto a complacerlo. El mayor toqueteo, beso y mordio el delicioso cuerpo debajo de el a su antojo hasta que ya no aguanto mas, su miembro pedia a gritos estar dentro del menor y el chico tambien lo queria.

Tomo las caderas de su demonio en un fuerte agarre y de una sola estocada entro en el, no se habia molestado en prepararlo ni nada, Bakura era un sadico masoquista que mientras mas doloroso sea mas placer le producia el acto. Y en efecto Bakura al sentir la ruda penetracion se arqueo y gemio de placer encantado, le encantaba ser maltratado un poco a la hora del sexo.

No espero mucho para comenzar a moverse dentro de su sumiso, un poco lento al principio para no lastimarlo demasiado para ir aumentando el ritmo de sus golpes con algo de impaciencia. Ryou veia la escena muy cansado, pero de alguna forna consigio la fuerza para levantarse y comenzar a besar con suavidad la ancha espalda de su dominante, pasando su lengua por toda la linea de la columna sacando escalofrios en el mayor.

Akefia al sentir los dulces besos gruño encantado, al parecer su Ryou queria otra ronda despues de que terminara con el demonio. Con fuerza lo cargo y sento en su regazo para continuar golpeando su cuerpo, levantando las caderas y bajandolas con fuerza sobre su miembro, mientras mordia y besaba su cuello sintiendo las caricias del mas pequeño.

Cuando sentia que estaba por llegar comenzo a masturbar a su Bakura, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos se corrieron con gruñidos encantados, el albino entre sus cuerpos y el mayor muy dentro del otro. El ladron tuvo unos minutos de calma regulando su respiracion acostado con la cintura de Bakura bien sujeta hasta que Ryou se sento a horcajadas sobre el gimiendo lastimeramente y dandole una mirada de deseo.

En momentos como estos agradecia que cuando se volvio un dragon completo su resistencia aumento increiblemente y tambien su libido, por eso solo tomo un poco de las atenciones amorosas del mas chico para que este duro de nuevo y listo para la accion. Pero aprovecho la posicion en la que estaba su Ryou y lo guio para que se sentara en mismo sobre su miembro, y comenzar otra vez a golpear ese rico cuerpecito con ayuda del chico que subia y bajaba como le indicaban las manos agarrando su cadera con fuerza que dirigia su movimiento.

Continuaron en ese proceso durante varias rondas donde Akefia cambio de Uke varias veces, hasta que al parecer los efectos del celo habian pasado y ambos chico se encontraban jadeantes y casi desfallecidos sobre el pecho de su dominante. Acostado sobre su espalda y con uno a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras tomaba sus cinturas con fuerza mientras los pegaba bien contra si mismo, con sus alas que en algun momento habian salido envueltas alrededor de ambos como escondiendolos del resto del mundo.

Akefia miraba con cariño a cada uno de sus pequeños compañeros, agradecido por que el universo le dio la oportunidad de conocerlos y de conocer una parte de si mismo que no sabia que existia. Estaba esperando realmente que pasaran los dias para ver el resultado de este momento, nunca habia pensado en eso de tener hijos pero era cierto eso del instinto, desde que se habia convertido en un dragon completo tenia ese deseo inexplicable de dejar una descendencia contrario a cuando solamente queria venganza y si la vida se le iba en el proceso que asi sea.

No lo malinterpreten, aun quiere su venganza con toda el alma. Pero no quiere morir y dejar a sus dos compañeros desamparados, sabe que estaran bien solos son fuertes y se tienen mutuamente, pero quiere estar alli para siempre con ellos, tener todo egipto para si mismo y que el bastardo baraon muera de forma horrible por su mano. Solo esas tres cositas quieres para ser feliz por toda la eternidad que tenia junto a sus amores.

Mientras tanto los dos muchachos en sus brazos que tambien tenian sus alas y colas dragoniacas fuera, habian envuelto sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras sus colas se juntaban en un agarre amoroso. Todos con sonrisas felices en sus rostros y acurrucados mutuamente cayeron en la tierra de morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy y gracias por leer!


	13. Inicio del Ataque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Como han estado?
> 
> Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el lemmon anterior!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Atem iba caminando por los pasillos de su palacio pensando en todo lo que habia estado pasando desde hace un tiempo a la actualidad, primero una de sus ciudades es atacada y ahora era imposible saber que demonios habia pasado alli en realidad. No importaba cuantos de sus hombre enviaba, ninguno de ellos regresaba o siquiera era encontrado... Parecia ser tragados por la arenas a penas pisaban cerca de ese pueblo.

Estaba arto y confundido de la situacion a decir verdad, y ademas de eso tambien se habian hecho otros ataques debastadores a otros pueblos cercanos a ese, y los supervivientes de esos ataques lo unico que decian era que unas enormes bestias caian del cielo para arrasar todo a su paso.

Todo sucedia demasiado rapido para que las victimas pudieran darle detalles mas claros de lo que habia sucedido, en momentos como estos era que odiaba ser el faraon y tener toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Iba cruzando el pasillo para su habitacion cuando se topa con su pareja Yugi que le miraba preocupado - aun no han descubierto nada sobre los ataques?

No amor, aun no sabemos nada de nada - respondio suspirando con cansancio, el menor se acerco para abrazarlo intentando darle consuelo.

Ya veremos que pasa mi amor, no quiero que estes tan tenso y estrezado... Eres fuerte Atem se que sabras resolver esto - murmuro el ojiamatista con firmeza - vamos a que descanses, necesitas despejar un poco tu mente

Asi fue como el tricolor logro hacer por fin descanzar al faraon, el mismo estaba muy preocupado por lo que sea que pasaba, pero sabia que estrezarse o enfermarse por eso no era la solucion... Mejor descansar y pensar luego con la cabeza fria, de esa manera llegarian a una solucion de verdad.... Lastima que la razon de sus problemas este abanzando a paso rapido en sus planes.

* * *

\- Mientras tanto -

Akefia con una gran sonrisa caminaba por los pasillo de su castillo, siendo saludado con respeto por los sirvientes que pasaban haciendo sus labores. Habian pasado tres meses despues su maravillosa tarde de pasion con sus dos compañeros, y cabe destacar que ese momento si habia dado sus frutos.

Es mas ahora mismo iba a en direccion a su habitacion para ver el fruto de esa noche, ademas tenia que conseguirles comida a sus dos compañeros que seguro morian de hambre. Llego a la habitacion y con una chispa de magia aparecio en una de las paredes mas desnudas que habian en la gigantesca habitacion, camino hasta ella y la atravezo como si la pared no existiera desapareciendo de la habitacion.

Llego a una especie de caverna enorme que el conocia muy bien, esta era la antigua casa de sus dos compañeros, ante la necesidad de un nido Ryou habia conectado su antigua casa al castillo para alli cuidar de sus crias. Nadie sabia de ese portal mas que ellos y de esa forma sus crias estaban mas protegidas, no era que alguien ademas de ellos podrian pasar por el portal y nadie sabia la ubicacion de esa montaña.... Mucho menos alguien Egipcio, eso estaba en un lugar muy alejado para ellos, lo que hacia imposible que algun enemigo de Akefia atentara contra las crias.

El ladron tambien habia mudado todo su tesoro a la enorme caverna, todo estaba escondido en los muchos pasadizos que tenia, y ademas nadie seria tan estupido como para robarle a un dragon... La sola maldicion que caeria por ello era mortal, ni que decir si dicho dragon te descubre en el momento.

Al final de todos los pasadizos estaba el nido y sus dos compañeros seguro se encontraban acurrucados dentro de el. Esa era la parte mas caliente de toda la caverna ya que alli se incuban las crias, ellas necesitan de ese calor adicional que proporciona el ambiente. Llego hasta alli transformandose en el camino en un imponente dragon rojo con detalles en marron y negro.

Tenia varios cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza y era de cuello alargado, con varios dientes recorriendo toda su columna hasta la cola en forma de latigo, con garras enormes y alas igual de dentadas. En el medio de la habitacion estaba el enorme nido con sus dos compañeros acurrucados dentro en sus formas transformadas igual que el.

Camino hasta ellos y acaricio con su cabeza a su Ryou que gimio ligeramente complacido, y correspondio al gesto fortandose contra el. Bakura estaba dormido pero suspiraba por las caricias que recibia de parte de la cola de Akefia. Ambos estaban acurrucados alrededor de varios huevos que cuidaban con fiereza y cariño, sus cuerpos estaban calientes para proporcionarles aun mas calor a los huevos para que nazcan sanos.

Ryou habia puesto 5 huevos, aun no se sabia cual era de Bakura y cual de Akefia, pero no importaba eran crias de todos asi que eran cuidados de equitativamente. Mientras que Bakura habia puesto solo tres, y aunque al principio estaba reaccio a la idea de ponerlos, ahora era incluso mas sobreproctector que Ryou con sus huevos... Ni siquiera Akefia podia acercarse mucho al nido si Bakura estaba de mal humor, no era tan tonto comi para meterse con una "mama" enojada.

Segun calculos de Ryou a las crias lea faltaba todavia un mes para nacer, pero no importaba, eso le daba tiempo al ladron para seguir con la siguiente fase del plan. Iba a ir el mismo a molestar un poco al faraon dentro de unos dias, no iba a matarlo aun, solamente iba a hacer que usara los elementos del milenio para que Ryou tuviera la demostracion que necesitaba.

Pero ahora mismo la prioridad eran sus dos compañeros y crias - **Tienes hambre Ry?** \- le transmitio sus pensamientos, en su forma de dragon no podian hablar como tal, pero ellos como compañeros formaban un nexo mental que servia para comunicarse.

 **Un poco, hoy ni Bakura o yo hemos querido salir a cazar, la caverna se puso un poco fria y no queremos que los huevos se congelen** \- le contesto Ryou rapidamente, y era cierto la caverna si se sentia ligeramente mas fria que antes y los cambios de temperatura asi sean pequeños podian afectar a las crias.

 **Bien yo cazare por ustedes y les traere de comer, no tardo** \- le informo, pero antes de irse olfateo y acaricio a todos los huevos con cariño, le gruño a su sumiso y salio de donde estaban sus compañeros.

Volo un poco por el cielo y en poco tiempo tenia varias presas reunidas para sus compañeros, regreso con ellos y esta vez vio a Bakura despierto. Este revisaba a los huevos junto a Ryou con atencion... Quien diria que de los dos el seria el mas sobreprotector y Ryou el mimoso, pero tambien era algo obvio si lo veias por otro angulo.

 **Ryou me dijo que viniste, que bien por que moria de hambre** \- escucho la voz gruñona de Bakura y bufo divertido, su demonio siempre seria el mismo y le amaba de esa forma.

 **No seas grocero Kura, nos trajo de comer** \- reclamo el mas pequeño con resignacion, aunque sin perder la calma y tranquilidad que parecia exudar.   
**Tranquilos los dos, no necesitan moverse, yo me encargare de alimentarles** \- Akefia se acerco y comenzo a desgarrar a las presas para darselas a sus compañeros, era mejor hacerlo asi a que salieran y dejaran a las crias sin el calor que generaban sus cuerpos.

Duraron un rato asi hasta que la comida habia acabado y ambos dragones habian quedado satisfechos, Akefia se deciso de los restos y regreso con sus compañeros. Gruño ligeramente y ambos le hicieron un espacio en el nido sin dejar de proteger con sus cuerpos los huevos, con cuidado de no aplastar alguna de las crias proximas a nacer se metio dentro del nido y acurruco con sus alas a toda su familia.

Reviso cada uno de sus huevos, y luego paso a sus compañeros, les mimo y acaricio hasta que ambos sumisos estaban dormidos de nuevo, el se quedo otro rato mirando a toda su familia, estaba extremadamente comodo y complacido con como iban las cosas hasta ahora. Tenia un par de hermosos compañeros, hijos por nacer, un imperio creciente y sus planes en marcha sin problemas.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Bien, habia llegado el momento de cumplir otra de sus metas, Akefia iba en camino a dominar un enorme monstruo en compañia de Ryou que le serviria contra del faraon. Este se llamaba Diaboun, era un demonio serpiente parecido a Zork, solo que esta vez el seria el que dominaria al demonio... No al reves.

Ya casi llegamos, solo falta un poco mas - dijo Ryou caminando a un lado de el - el vive en una de estas cuevas, Change of Heart avisame cual de estas es

Un demonio controlado por Ryou de apariencia femenina, cuyo poder era controlar a otros como ella por cierto tiempo, aunque tambien podia sentir a los seres semejantes a ella. Diabound era un monstruo muy especial, si bien al principio era debil podia fortalecerse absorbiendo los otros monstruos que derrotaba.

La mujer se detuvo y les hizo una seña a ambos señalando una cueva, y Akefia sonrio contento. Ryou se adelanto y el mismo comenzo a sentir al energia que emanaba ese demonio, le asintio al ladron y se hizo a un lado, esto era algo que el solo debia hacer. El moreno entro y vio al demonio mitad humano mitad serpiente.

El demonio gruño al verlo entrar y se abanlazon contra el con las garras al descubierto, Akefia sin problemas evito las garras y saco sus propias armas. Alas, su cola, colmillos y garras aparecieron de forma amenazante contra el demonio. Chocaron garras por un tiempo hasta que el ladron parecio cansarse.

Con un poco de magia conjuro cadenas del suelo que se enredaron alrededor del demonio, este lucho contra el amarre pero Akefia aprovecho a lanzar toda su energia para someter a la bestia, esta contraresto con su propia energia mientras intentaba liberarse.

Pero nadie podia ganarle a la energia de un dragon mas que otro dragon, en poco tiempo la energia de Akefia habia abrumado al demonio y este callo sumiso ante el, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para terminar el hechizo y atar al monstruo au voluntad. Sonrio cuando libero las cadenas y Diabound se quedo sumiso esperando ordenes.

Salio triunfante siendo recibido por su compañero sonriendo orgulloso, ambos se sonrieron y caminaron de regreso a su hogar, mientras los demonios detras de ellos - en casa te enseño como lllamarles y ordenar sus acciones, por ahora quiero regresar... Bakura a estado solo micho tiempo con las crias y no me siento comodo con ello

Bien vamos a regresar - dijo Akefia abrazando por la cintura a su compañero, estaba feliz por su actual logro

Despues de unos dias cargados de entrenamiento intenso, Akefia se dirigia hacia la ciudad del faraon, mientras Ryou estaba en su hogar mirando a traves del agua sus acciones con atencion. Diamound tambien lo acompañaba para que sirviera de respado y tambien por varios otros poderes interezantes que este tenia, aunque confiaba en si mismo... Estos humanos no iba a poder hacerle daño.

Iba a caballo y con todas sus caracteristicas fisicas cubiertas por una capa blanca de lino... Su capa roja era igual de reconocida, estaba seguro que aun era recordado y no queria llamar la atencion hasta que no fuera necesario, mejor entrar disimuladamente hasta el palacio del faraon, despues que entrara podia alocarse como quisiera.

Ya estaba en las puertas del pueblo del faraon, ahora solo tenia que pasar como en los viejos tiempos... Haciendo un alboroto que llamaria la atencion de los guardias y el solamente cruzaria por un costado. Y ya tenia al candidato perfecto para ayudarle, un mercader rico y gordo pasaba por un lado cargado en oro, se acerco a el con expresion preocupada - oiga señor, e visto que un chico venia por su lado y sacaba una cuantas baratijas de oro de su bolsillo

El hombre habrio los ojos enormemente y comenzo a registrarse, su expresion cambio a furiosa cuando noto sus bolsillos vacios... Para Akefia fue realmente facil sacar toda esas cosas bonitas y brillantes mientras el hombre le escuchaba - GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS! ME HAN ROBADO!!

Y como Akefia esperaba casi todos los guardias se reunieron alrededor del mercader lloron, y los pocos que quedaron "cuidando" la puerta igual estaban demasiado distraidos con la situacion para verlo entrar... Que divertido es que a pesar que los años hayan pasado la gente siguiera igual de idiota.

Pero ya estaba adentro, y vio que si bien la ciudad habia sido reconstruida desde la vez que Zork y el casi no la destruyen, tampoco es que habia cambiado demasiado con la reconstruccion y el paso del tiempo. Caminar por las calles atestadas de gente le traia una sensacion nostalgica, decidio llevarse unos cuantos recuerdos que seguro les gustarian a sus compañeros.

En su camino al palacio lleno sus bolsillos de oro y muchas otras cosas, nadie se dio cuenta nunca de su robo, no por nada era el Rey de los Ladrones no? Y con las modificaciones que su Ryou siempre hacia a sus ropas era aun mas facil robar... Las cosas que robaba y metia en sus bolsillos iban directamente a las cavernas donde sus compañeros descansaban, asi que no iba pesado.

Sonrio cuando vio al palacio a unos cuantos metros, ahora si se venia lo divertido. Noto que todas las puertas estaban cerradas y con guardias mejores que los de las puertas cuidandolas, no importaba el tenia su pase seguro y sin armar alboroto todavia... Solo esperaba que los idiotas esos respondieran a su llamada.

Se apoyo en una de las paredes que separaban al palacio del resto de la ciudad y saco de su bolsillo una especie de moneda de plata, comenzo a enviar su magia a esta haciendola brillar tenuemente de morado y se sento a esperar. Un rato despues un cuadrado de la pared a su lado desaparecio magicamente y por ella salieron dos rubios con cara de espanto.

Akefia.... Se supone que estabas muerto pedazo de bastardo!!! El faraoncete llego aqui vociferando como habia acabado por fin con el Rey de los Ladrones y yo no le crei! Pero pasaron años y no apareciste mas asi que nos resignamos - grito o susurro uno de ellos... Bien esa era una reaccion esperada - ahora vienes aqui despues de años y que carajos!?

Malik no me reclames estupidecez, estaba muy herido y pase mucho tiempo curandome, luego pasaron otras cosas y de verdad no pude venir a verlos - dijo Akefia con voz algo arrepentida - podrian perdonarme por eso? No era mi intencion preocuparlos

Puuff!! Quien lo diria, el gran Rey de los Ladrones disculpandose con nosotros - murmuro burlon el otro rubio

Callate Marik, ahora tu! Que haces aqui? - pregunto el rubio menor al ladron

Vine a cumplir por fin mi promesa con ustedes y sacarlos de aqui - respondio Akefia con seriedad - aun quieren salir de aqui no?

Seguimos detestando al faraon y toda esta mierda no te preocupes, pero como demonios nos sacaras de aqui? - pregunto Marik mirandolo serio

Tomen este caballo, salgan de la ciudad y quedense en el oasis donde nos conocimos de niños, no tardare mucho en terminar aqui e ir con ustedes - contesto dandole las riendas del animal - los llevare a un lugar seguro

Que haras tu? No me digas que iras contra el faraon! - exclamo Malik mirandolo con el ceño fruncido - acabo de descubrir que uno de mis amigos de la infancia no ha muerto, y tu vas a ir a que te maten!?

Joder Malik confia en mi, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees - gruño el peliblanco mosqueado - no voy a morir, solo vayanse y dejenme las llaves, yo me todos estos estupidos caminos

Malik iba a seguir reclamando pero Marik se adelanto y le entrego un manojo de llaves al ladron - mas te vale que regreses o iremos al infierno solo para golpearte bastardo

Bien, vayanse entonces, no los quiero aqui cuando me aloque - comento sonriendo jocoso mirando como subian al caballo y se alejaban por la zona menos trancitada de la ciudad. Cambio su expresión de risa a una mas seria, tenia trabajo por delante.

Paso por el cuadrado en la pared y esta se cerro al instante detras de el, ya estaba dentro de los jardines del palacio, ahora debia entrar al palacio mismo. Camino con cautela por el lugar buscando esa puerta secreta por la cual los rubios siempre le dejaban entrar al palacio, hasta que la encontro escondida entre varias enredaderas, se notaba que tenia años sin ser usada.

Busco entre el manojo de llaves hasta que encontro la que habria la puerta, con un chirrido metalico que aterro al ladron se abrio y este entro rapidamente antes de que alguien haya escuchado el ruido. Bien ya estaba dentro del palacio, estos pasillos secretos eran usados para sacar a la familia real en el caso de emergencias y lo mejor es que conectaban con las partes del palacio que necesitaba. 

Camino por los pasillos oscuros conocidos por el hasta que llego a otra puerta por la cual entro y ya estaba por los pasillos mas importantes del palacio, por donde pasaban el Faraon y sus Sacerdotes. Con sus sentidos desarrollados comenzo a rastrear donde estaba el faraon, siempre teniendo cuidado de que nadie le viera, el rastro llego hasta la sala de reuniones y desde su escondite en las sombras pudo ver a Atem reunido con todos sus sacerdotes alrededor de una mesa redonda.

Debemos ir nosotros mismo a ese pueblo a ver que a sucedido! - escucho exclamar al chupa medias principal de Atem, Mahado - no podemos seguir asi

Lo se Mahado, pero no quiero perder mas hombres, aun no sabemos si es que tratamos con una maldicion o algo por el estilo - dijo Atem con seriedad, y el ladron se dio cuenta divertido de que seguramente estaban hablando de su ciudad - necesitamos tener mas conocimiento de lo que esta sucediendo

Seguro un demonio esta suelto por alli, deberíamos ir inmediatamente a sellarlo en una tableta, tenemos la proteccion de los Articulos del Milenio - agrego otro con seriedad, Akefia lo identifico despues de unos segundos como Shada

Voy a enviar una ultima cuadrilla de hombres para ver que esta sucediendo, si no regresa iremos todo juntos a revisar - dijo Atem con voz tajante y todos accedieron - asi he a dicho, asi se hara entonces!

Todos se levantaron para inclinarse respetuosamente ante el faraon en despedida para irse y Akefia decidio sonriendo con malicia que este era el momento de atacar, desaparecio en un remolino de sombras para reaparecer al centro de la mesa amenazando al faraon con una de sus espadas.

Hola Atem, tiempo sin vernos! - exclamo dando a conocer su identidad sonriendo locamente y haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con incredulidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hasta aqui llegue! Nos leemos en un proximo capitulo!


	14. Pelea y Problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con otro capi de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia, como demonios estas vivo? - gruño Atem mirando a su antiguo enemigo con odio - te atravese el pecho!

Pues debiste asegurarte de que estaba muerto - dijo Akefia extremadamente divertido por la ira del tricolor - me dista la oportunidad de venir de nuevo por ti

Debiste quedarte lejos si los dioses te dieron la oportunidad de vivir, ahora me asegurare que nunca vuelvas a molestar de nuevo - gruño Atem levantandose y sacando su propia arma

Ante las palabras del faraon los sacerdotes sorprendidos reaccionaron y sacaeon tambien sus armas, no iba a dejar escapar al ladron de nuevo. Akefia les sonrio socarronamente a todos, esquivando sus ataques, antes podia decir que si luchaba un poco haciendo esto, pero ahora era casi como evitar que un bebe te golpeara. Atem noto esto y gruño frustrado, al parecer Akefia se habia vuelto mucho mas fuerte en su tiempo lejos, pero no ganaria, ellos debian proteger el pueblo de ese tipo que solo queria destruccion.

Veo que mejoraste un poco, pero como antes te vencere y esta vez me asegurare de acabar contigo! - gruño el tricolor alejandose un poco de su abversario, sus Visires le dieron espacio para no interponerse en sus ataques ya que sabian que su faraon se pondria serio.

Akefia se preparo para esquivar o contrarestar cualquier hechizo cuando le vio cantando en voz baja, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una cadenas salieron de quien sabe donde atandolo. En cuanto Atem vio que su hechizo habia surtido efecto camino con seriedad hasta pararse frente al ladron - te dije que no ganarias, ahora porfavor no luches mas y acepta tu castigo como se debe

Tu crees que me tienes atrapado? No me hagas reir - y sin ningun tipo de esfuerzo Akefia rompio las cadenas magicas dejando atonito al tricolor

Como hiciste eso? Esas son cadenas irrompibles, nadie ha logrado romperlas... Ni siquiera yo que soy el faraon - murmuro Atem retrocediendo shokeado

 _Ningun humano las romperia cierto, lastima que no sea humano_ \- penso divertido mirando a su enemigo tomar distancia de el - atacamen con todo lo que tienes Atem, vamos a ver si puede detenerme de que destruya tu maldito pueblo

Atem gruño ante el claro desafio y supo que era hora de usar su mayor arma, su Puzzle del Milenio, se concentro para comenzar a evocar la poderosa energia que contenia su elemento. Akefia en cuanto vio a su enemigo abquirir una tenue aura roja supo que el mismo debia ponerse serio, ni siquiera Ryou sabia si los elementos le podrian hacer daño a seres como ellos y era mejor andar con cautela. El fuego comenzo a rodear al Faraon haciendo que Akefia se colocara en guardia, en una explosion todo el fuego salio expulsado de golpe.

El ladron abrio mucho los ojos cuando sintio verdadero calor viniendo de las llamas, asi que rapidamente conjuro un poderoso hechizo protector que apago el fuego que venia hacia el, Akefia fruncio el ceño realmente impresionado por el poder que tenian los elementos del milenio como para ayudar a crear a un simple humano un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un dragon sintiera el calor, definitivamente debia ir con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Atem tambien tenia su ceño fruncido cuando vio al ladron formar una barrera que detuvo su ataque, definitivamente tenia que acabar con Akefia aqui y ahora, se estaba volviendo cada vez mas poderoso haciendolo un peligro para toda su gente.

Otro hechizo lanzado por Atem que fue evitado con poco dificultad hizo que los Visires decidieran ayudar, no querian que su señor saliera lastimado por el maldito ladron, lo cual fue algo bueno y malo. Bueno por que todos estaban llamando al poder de sus elementos del milenio y asi Ryou podria verlos a todos funcionar, Malo por que era el solo contra todos ellos empuñando los malditos elementos poderosos, pero el se las arreglaria para salir de esta y darle un buen espectaculo a su compañero.

* * *

_Por otra parte..._

Ryou se encontraba mirando todas la acciones de su compañero en el agua de una pequeña fuente que se encontraba dentro de su guarida, Bakura un poco mas lejos estaba pendiente de sus expresiones para saber que sucedia mientras se encargaba de calentar al nido y sus crias. Aunque los dos se veian preocupados, el menor de todos estaban viendo la pelea y al contrario de Akefia no estaba tan seguro de los resultados, esos elementos eran demasiado poderosos y todavia no habia visto todo lo que hacian como tal, mientras Bakura veia su cara de preocupacion y se artaba de no poder saber el porque... Pero no importaba, las crias venian primero que todo.

 **Que sucede Ry?** \- pregunto por fin Bakura a travez de su enlace a su pequeño compañero.

No le esta yendo tan bien a Kefi, el cree que esta ganando pero lo estan llevando a una trampa y los elementos del milenio pueden no se capaces de asesinarlo pero si de obligarlo a mostrar su verdadero ser para poder escapar - contesto el aludido con el ceño fruncido - el no quiere que ellos sepan que es un dragon aun, ademas en cuanto se enteren que es un dragon la cosa cambiara e intentaran sellarle, esos elementos si son capaces de sellar a seres como nosotros con facilidad

 **Ve a salvarle el culo entonces, no quiero quedarme sin uno de mis compañeros** \- accedio el mayor a la pregunta tacita con seriedad, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida para que saliera corriendo - **solo asegurate de que ambos regresen aqui** \- le gruño mentalmente a pesar de que ya no podia verle.

* * *

_Regresando con Akefia..._

O bien quiza no fue una buena idea eso de intentar pelear con todos los Visires y el Faraon con sus elementos a plena potencia, no era que fuera dificil contrarestar sus ataques, era que eran varios que atacaban de forma imprevisible y el estaba solo intentando detener o evitar todo. Habia algo de cierto en eso de que si el enemigo es mucho mas fuerre que tu abrumalo con estrategia y cantidad, de esa forma lo podras vecer y lastimosamente el estaba viviendo eso en carne propia, y podria ser peor... Aun no han llamado a algun guardia o a una de las criaturas bajo el mando del tricolor para hacerlo mucho mas complicado para el.

 _O bueno joder, aparentar ser un puto humano me esta costando un poco -_ gruño el peliblanco en su cabeza - **no se por que no los calcinas a todos y ya, para este punto me basta con que mueran** \- escucho gruñir a esa parte molesta de si mismo - si no vas a decir algo productivo callate, yo quiero que sufran antes de morir - respondio esquivando un ataque - **usa a Diamond pendejo**

El ladrob estuvo a punto de darse un zape a su mismo por haber olvidado al pequeño demonio que estaba escondido esperando ordenes, como es que lo habia olvidado? - **ya te lo dije, eres un pendejo inutil, no se porque Bakura y Ryou te quieren... A si, por que YO les someti a ambos** \- se burlo antes de que su presencia desapareciera de la cabeza de Akefia... Por ahora, solo esperaba otro momento para joder a su parte humana. Akefia gruño enojado antes de llamar mentalmente a su Diamond y pedirle que ataque.

Y exito! Su leal Diamond habia aparecido derrepente del suelo sorprendiendolos a todos y casi asesinando de un zarpaso a tres de los pateticos Visires del faraon, ahora eran menos estorbos de los cuales encargarse. Atem vio caer a tres de sus leales seguidores furioso, se giro dispuesto a usar uno de los hechizos mas fuertes que tenia para acabar de una vez y para siempre con el ladron, retiraria su alma del cuerpo para refundirla para siemprr en el reino de las sombras, puso sus manos en su Puzzle para comenzar el hechizo que acabaria de una vez y para siempre con esta plaga que azotaba a su pueblo.

Akefia por su parte que sorprendido por la cantidad de magia que comenzaba a rodear al tricolor, el mismo comenzo a llamar su propia magia para protegerse de lo que sea que su enemigo estuviera preparando, la magia dorada y morada colisionaron formando en el medio una pequeña esfera con las energias luchando una contra otra. Ambos estaban parejos hasta que Atem por su pueblo y los que amaba puso todo lo que tenia en ese ataque, Akefia chasqueo los dientes cuando vio que si no usaba sus poderes dragoniacos Atem le ganaria.

Pero el tricolor no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la energia rapidamente se acerco hasta el, antes de que el hechizo colisionara una mancha blanca se atraveso en el camino y una enorme nube de humo cubrio todo el lugar. Atem con expresion seria esperaba a que el humo se disipara para ver que habia resultado del ataque, pero de pronto un potente gruñido sono de entre el humo sacudio incluso las bases del palacio, el Faraon asustado por ver lo que habia gruñido de esa forma se preparo para cualquier cosa.

El humo estaba disipandose y Atem podia ver una figura extraña a un lado de lo quel suponia era el ladron, la bruma termino por disiparse y el tricolor pudo ver una persona de cabellos blancos y ojos reptilianos mirandolo con ira posandose protectoramente frente al peliblanco, aunque lo mas impactante de esa figura eran las delicadas alas que sobresalian de su espalda y otros atributos sobre su persona - _no puede ser... Es imposible, como demonios Akefia se consiguio a un dragon?_ \- penso asustado y sorprendido Atem, de pronto abrio mucho los ojos cuando una idea se le ocurrio - _no sera que..._

Akefia tus eres el culpable de los ataques a mi pueblo? - rugio la pregunta Atem enojado - tu has enviado a ese dragon a atacar a las personas de Kemet?

Puede ser que si, puede ser que no - contesto con burla apoyandose en su compañero - que haces aqui Ryou? - pregunto en voz baja a su compañero

Vine a ayudarte Kefi, sabria que te meterias en problemas - gruño Ryou sin dejar de ver al tricolor, el no le odiaba ni le desaba mal pero Akefia era su compañero y tenia que apoyarle - ese ataque iba a sacarte el alma y expulsarla al reino de las sombras, Bakura podria recuperar tu alma pero es molesto y muy dificil de hacer

Viste lo que querias? - pregunto Akefia de nuevo al ver que sus enemigos aun no hacian nada contra ellos

Te ha atacado con la magia proveniente de esos elementos si, pero hasta el momento el unico que a demostrado alguna funcion es esa piramide que tiene el Faraon los demas solo han manipulado la gran energia que provienen de los elementos para potenciar sus propios hechizos - explico el albino - necesitamos saber que han los elementos en si mismo...

Entre los dos podemos obligarles a usar todo lo que tiene y ver que hacen las malditas cosas - dijo el ladron von seguridad

Ryou no sentia la misma seguridad que el, estaban en territorio extraño ellos dos solos... Aunque ambos fueran muchisimo mas fuertes que todos los habitantes de Kemet, estaban ambos nada mas y solo por cantidad eran abrumados - mejor vamos a intentar salir de aqui en una pieza, luego hacemos mejores planes para averiguar que hacen esos elementos Akefia...

El ladron gruño con fastidio pero accedio, si Ryou decia algo era por una razon y no le gustaba llevarle la contraria, el menor de sus compañeros era muy sabio para no obedecerle. Pero le dieron demasiado tiempo a Atem para planear algo, por eso antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo para esquivar el hechizo Ryou quedo encerrado en una especie de jaula hecha por el faraon - oye tu bastardo! Por que le encierras

Pero Atem no respondio, siemplemente camino hacia ellos con cautela mirando principalmente al peliblanco encerrado que luchaba y gruñia por ser libre, miro especialmente la gargatilla y brazaletes de oro que llevaba el dragon con asco antes de girarse para encarar al ladron - no te basto hacerle daño a los humanos, ahora exclavisas a una criatura sagrada solo por poder? No sabes que los dragones estan protegidos por los dioses y eso que estas haciendo es una ofensa terrible... Te exijo que le quites esas cosas y le dejes ser libre en este preciso instante!

Pues tu no eres nadie para exigirme nada! - le grito Akefia furioso, aunque internamente alegre de que Atem habia malinterpretado la funcion de los accesorios puestos en Ryou - Ryou es mio y ni tu ni nadie va a quitarmelo

Cuando acabe contigo voy a encargarme de compensarle al pobre todo lo que seguro a sufrido en tus asquerosas manos - dijo Atem furioso, pero tuvo que alejars econ rapidez cuando la jaula que encerraba a Ryou se rompia y el furioso chico alado salia mirandolo con molestia - Tsk! Supongo que eres demasiado fuerte para que pueda mantenerte encerrado mientras me encargo del ladron, pero por ahora necesito mantenerte ocupado... Asi que supongo que es hora de llamar a Ra y Osiris

Atem puso sus manos en el suelo y un pentagrama dorado aparecio, una bruma dorada cubrio la figura del gobernante y cuando se depejo dos figuras altas acompañaban al que ya estaba, una de ellas era un hombre moreno de cabellos dorados con una especie de armadura dorada brillante, el otro era parecido solo que sus cabellos eran negros y su armadura era roja - Osiris, Ra entretengan al otro dragon que controla Akefia, intenten no hacerle mucho daño miren su cuello tiene una de esas gargantillas para obligarle a obedecer y mientras yo me encargare del ladron

Ambos asintieron con expresiones iguales de molestia, ellos recordaban esas cosas infames y volver a ver una de ellas en el cuello de uno de los suyos les hervia la sangre. Por su parte Ryou gruño al ver a los dos dragones recien llegados, definitivamente esto cada vez se ponia mas dificil, pero algo se le tenia que ocurrir para salir de esta. Esquivo las garras de uno de ellos y uso su cola para gopear al otro, con sus propias garras preparadas fue hacia el que se levantaba del suelo esperando darle un buen zarpazo para quitarselo de encima, pero el de rojo que no pudo golpearle antes envolvio su cola alrededor de el para detener su avance.

Akefia chasqueo los dientes al ver eso, aunque le divertia la destruccion que ya habian causado en el glorioso palacio, no le gustaba que su Ryou estuviera peleando y en peligro de salir lastimado. Pero tenia sus propios problemas ya que Atem se dirigia hacia el con intenciones de fulminarlo, asi que tuvo que desviar la mirada de la pelea de su compañero para esquivar el ataque del tricolor. Duro un rato de intensa frustracion donde estaba realmente tentado a liberar todo su poder contra el faraon pero se contenia nada mas por no arruinar sus propios planes.

Hasta que un gemido dolorido atrajo su atencion de nuevo a la pelea de su compañero y le vio tratando de levantarse del monton destruido donde estaba tirado sangrando de un hombro, se fijo mejor y ahora no peleaba contra los dos tipos de antes nada mas, si no con una chica de cabellos blancos y otro tipo con armadura negra... Bien tenia que arreglar esto ya! Antes de que su pobre Ryou saliera realmente lastimado. O quiza no, su compañero se veia lo suficientemente furioso como para cargarse todo Egipto el solo.

Despues de ese golpe que una estupida dragona recien llegada le habia dado mandandolo contra el suelo Ryou podia decir que estaba realmente enojado, en este punto le valia verga si se jodia el equilibrio del mundo, el iba a cargarse a todos esos estupidos su alrededor. Todas las espinas llenas de veneno comenzaron a erizarse amenzadoramente y se levanto con un gran rugido invitando a esos tontos a que intentaran acercarse a el ahora. Los cuatro dragones a su alrededor se alejaron un poco replanteandose como inmovilizarle ahora sin tocarle mucho, no sabian como era ese veneno y no querian sorpresas desagradables.

Ryou no iba a dejarles pensar siquiera que hacer, con un poderoso batido de alas se elevo en el aire para sacudirse liberando todas sus espinas por el lugar. Vio a todo el mundo distraido intentando esquivar la espinas y aprovecho para llegar a lado de su compañero - Akefia! Vamonos ahora!

En cuanto el moreno escucho el gruñido de su compañero asintio, queria seguir haciendole daño al faraon y a su gente, pero su Ryou no iba a poder resistir mucho contra cuatro dragones contra el. Rapidamente Ryou tomo su forma completa para que Akefia subiera sobre el y salir volando del lugar, Atem se giro hacia sus amigos dragones que se recuperaban de esquivar las espinas venenosas al ver que ambos estaban escapando - siganlos! No podemos dejar que se vayan y el ladron cresca mas fuerte!

Ra, Osiris, Kisara y Joel asintieron para tomar ellos mismos su forma completa para seguir la estela del dragon brillante, pero Ryou se dio cuenta de ello y aprovechando que estaban en pleno sol egipcio comenzo a acumular toda la luz posible en su cuerpo, los demas dragones estaban pisandole los talones cuando Ryou habia terminado de acumilar toda la energia que necesitaba y la expulso de una sola vez en una enorme explosion extremadamente brillante. Los dragones cegados por el increible brillo negaron para acomodar sus ojos pero para cuando lo hicieron vieron que el dragon con su carga habian desaparecido.


	15. Paso Adelante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

En los cielos se podia ver volando una imponente figura blanca brillante, aunque parecia algo inestable tanto asi que no duro mucho antes de que callera bruscamente en un gran oasis que vio desde arriba.

Ryou! Que te pasa!? - pregunto Akefia preocupado en cuanto calleron y vio a su compañero mas pequeño jadear pesadamente sin levantarse del lugar donde habian aterrizado.

El dragon solto un gemido dolorido y Akefia vio como este comenzaba a hacerse mas pequeño, signo de que estaba tomando su forma humana o hibrida. Poco despues vio a su Ryou acurrucado sobre un monton temblando suavemente - Ryou que tienes?

Esa dragona me tomo por sorpresa - respondio Ryou entre gemidos, levanto la mano de donde se tenia presionado y Akefia gruño cuando vio la sangre correr por su costado - Kefi, llevame a casa...

Ryou, en un segundo te llevo, pero aun tengo que ir por otras dos personas que prometi ayudarlas - dijo con tristeza el ladron

Dejame aqui entonces para que vayas y vengas rapido, solo acercame al agua - murmuro intentando levantarse pesadamente - yo me curare en el tiempo que tardes en venir

Akefia con suavidad le levanto para llevarlo y recostarlo sobre la brillante arena del lago, alli recibia toda la luz del sol que tanto le hacia bien a su pequeño compañero y no se deshidrataba porque estaba casi sumergido en la refrescante agua - regreso en un segundo Ry

Con eso el ladron saco sus propias alas para despegar rapidamente hacia el otro oasis donde estaban Malik y Marik esperandole, en cuestion de minutos habia llegado y les vio... - hola tortolitos, que diria su padre si viera a sus hijos mellizos insestuosos de esa forma en que estan?

No me jodas Akefia, se que el bastardo se esta revolcando en su tumba pero me importa un carajo - gruño Marik quitandose de encima de su hermano menor por... 15 min mas o menos - acaso tienes un censor o radar para saber cuando nosotros estamos en "eso" y venir a jodernos el momento?

No realmente, solo que ustedes dos son un par de calentones que siempre estan en "eso" asi que no es muy dificil interrumpirles - respondio riendose ligeramente.

..... Akefia... Desde cuando carajos tienes alas, o cola. O alguna de las otras cosas!!? - pregunto Malik shokeado en cuanto se habia levantado y mirado bien al ladron.

Al parecer desde siempre, solo que yo no sabia eso - respondio soltando un suspiro - terminen de arreglarse rapido, alguien me esta esperando y no quiero demorarme mas de lo necesario

Si pero como... - Marik iba a preguntar como saldrian los tres de alli con un solo caballo o como el ladron habia llegado hasta hay cuando ante los atonitos ojos de ambos el peliblanco comenzo a transformarse... Hasta llegar a ser un Dragon del mismo tamaño o incluso mas grande que Ra - .... Que demonios!!??

Frente a ellos se coloco la amenzadora cabeza del dragon rojo cobrizo pareciendo extremadamente satisfecho y divertido con sus expresiones de idiotas, el dragon les suspiro encima a ambos batiendo todos sus cabellos y ropas... Ademas de poder sentir mas o menos el inmenso calor que podria generar su aliento, antes dde que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar la cola los habia levantando suavemente a ambos para dejarlos en el lomo del dragon y antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas....

Maldito seas Akefia!!!! - pues si... Akefia carcajeandose todo el tiempo habia despegado a toda velocidad obligandolos a sostenerse con fuerza del su lomo, pasaron unos minutos traumaticos para los dos rubios y extremadamente divertidos para el ladron hasta que llegaron al oasis donde Akefia miro a su compañero aun hechado a la orilla del agua. Aunque se tranquilizo visiblemente cuando le miro dormido y con la respiracion mas normalizada, volvio a su forma humana de improvisto y sin importarle el par de rubio que calleron graciosamente en la arena con un grito.

... Te maldigo una y mil veces bastardo idiota! - gruño Marik levantandose dolorosamente.

Por su parte Akefia no estaba realmente prestandole atencion a los dos rubios, el estaba revisando con cuidado a su pequeño compañero para asegurarse de que sus heridas se esten curando correctamente. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de la salud de su Ryou lo recogio enus brazos para girarse a los dos rubio que le miraban confundidos - oigan ustedes dos, le dejo cuidando a mi compañero mas le vale asegurarse que no se caiga!

Etoo... Quien es el? - pregunto Marik en cuanto lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Uno de mis compañeros, luego conoceran al otro - respondio estirandose - vamos de una vez, seguro Bakura esta molesto por todo el tiempo solo que lleva cuidando de las crias

.... Tu tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos!! - chillo Malik totalmente confundido con todo lo que rodaba a su amigos.

Si.. Si Malik, despues! Ahora mismo no quiero un coletazo, arañazo o mordisco de un sumiso furioso - murmuro Akefia estremesiendose un poco recordando el "adorable" caracter de Bakura.

De nuevo antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Akefia se habia transfornado y los habia atrapado a todos con su cola para subirlos a su lomo, haciendo sufrir mas al par de rubios al intentar sostenerse mientras mantenian al compañero de Akefia con ellos. Esta vez fue mas tiempo el que les tomo llegar a su destino y un poco menos de susto al ya haber experimentado el primer vuelo anteriormente, y ademas lo disfrutaron un poco mas. Aunque quedaron verdaderamente sin aliento cuando vieron la magestuosa ciudad que podian ver frente a ellos, sintieron al dragon comezan a descender mas delicadamente que antes hasta que estuvieron en la entrada a la ciudad.

Akefia esta vez se transformo con cuidado para que su compañero no callera bruscamente y se lastimara, saludo a los guardias despues de haber arrebatado a su compañero de brazos de Malik - vengan chicos siganme, despues les mostrare la ciudad y hablare con ustedes con calma... Por ahora los dejare en una habitacion para que se acomoden, yo tengo que enfrentarme a una fiera

Los rubios se miraron confundidos entre ellos pero de igual forma fueron arrastrados por el pueblo, calles, palacio y demas hasta que fueron empujados dentro de una habitacion espaciosa dentro del elegante palacio - al rato nos vemos! Desenme suerte con mi fiera! - dijo Akefia para cerrar la puerta en la cara de dos rubios que ya ni sabian quienes eran...

* * *

\- Time Skip -

El par de rubios habian pasado una cuantas horas en la habitacion donde les dejaron absolutamente aburridos, no tenian nada mas que hacer que recorrer la habitacion ya que no querian salir a un lugar desconocido tan pronto. Hasta que escucharon la puera abrirse y vieron llegar a su amigo... Notablemente arañado y golpeado - que demonios te paso!!??

... Es una larga y dolorosa historia... - murmuro haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar los hechos que le trajeron tener casi un dolor en su tracero...

\- Flashblack -

Bien.. Akefia estaba aterrorizado, estaba camino a ver a su compañero Bakura que seguro no estaba de muy buen humor y en sus brazos cargaba a Ryou sangrando ligeramente todavia, lo que seguro empeoraria el humor del peliblanco. Pero el no era ningun cobarde, asi que a paso desidido camino hasta donde estaba el nido con sus crias y pareja...

Y no habia terminado ni siquiera de entrar a la camara cuando ya Bakura le habia arrojado una poderosa bola de fuego - que demonios....!?

Eres un bastardo, me hiciste quedarme aqui solo por horas! Que te tomo tanto tiempo?? - grito Bakura desde su lugar.

Se me complico el plan joder!! - respondio despues de que las llamas de habian disipado entrando al lugar... Y vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos con la mirada que el peliblanco le dio.

Al instante que Bakura vio y le llego el aroma de la sangre de Ryou su rostro se contorciono de furia, y honestamente Akefia creia que este lo mataria - Akefia, que le paso a Ryou? - siseo el chico con los dientes apretados.

Eh.. Atem llamo a sus dos dragones para ayudarles y los otros dos despues se vinieron asi que fue demasiado para Ryou - murmuro ligeramente aterrorizado.

Y tu no pudiste transformarte en dragon para ayudarlo!? - ladro super enojado Bakura, Akefia vio asustado como el peliblanco se acercaba a el con muy malas intenciones.

Sabes que no queria que supieran aun lo que soy!! - chillo intentando alejarse de la furia que tenia en frente.

Eso vale verga cuando la seguridad de un compañero esta en riesgo imbesil! Mas aun cuando dicho compañero es el menor de nosotros - rugio estando frente a el y arrebatando de sus brazos el cuerpo del aludido.

Sin decir nada mas Bakura se alejo de un salto regresando al nido donde recosto a Ryou comenzando a revisarlo preocupado, quito sus ropas y miro el aun desagradable zarpaso que tenia en su costado gruñendo con enojo - Ryou, despierta... Necesito que tomes tu forma real, asi descanzaras mejor aqui conmigo y las crias - murmuro moviendolo ligeramente.

K-Kura... Duele - murmuro con los ojos entre abiertos intentando moverse un poco pero siendo detenido al instante

No Ry, no te muevas - dijo Bakura con suavidad - solo vuelve a tu forma real, estas a salvo aqui conmigo y las crias

El menor asintio suavemente mirando y oliendo sus alrededores, Bakura se alejo un poco para darle espacio a que se acomodara. Unos pocos gemidos despues y movimientos despues Ryou se encontraba acurrucado en una pequeña bola alrededor de sus amados bebes aun por nacer. Por su parte Bakura se giro de nuevo al ladron sonriendo maliciosamente... Ahora si podia gritarle todo lo que queria a su dominante por haber puesto en tanto peligro a su compañero mas joven.

Por su parte Akefia se habia quedado en su lugar muy culpable por lo que le habia pasado a su angelito, por eso no habia aprovechado su oportunidad de escapar cuando pudo... - Akefia, tienes unos segundos para explicarme por que carajos no protegiste a Ryou como debias

Yo... Supongo que soy un idiota que no tiene perdon, por vengar a personas que no volvera pude perder lo que tengo ahora - murmuro el moreno culpable - perdoname, les pido perdon a ambos... Juro no volverlo a hacer...

Me gustaron tus palabras, pero para asegurarme de que no lo vuelvas a hacer - dijo Bakura con malicia y Akefia supo que iba a dolerle... Y mucho!

Fue un largo rato de dolorosa tortura... Pero cuando realmente se aterrorizo fue cuando escucho a Bakura decir - sabes que Akefia, creo que un cambio en nuestro roles esta en orden... Yo deberia ser dominante aqui, tu no estas apto para cuidar de Ryou de y de mi como deberias

 _Mierda! Este pendejo quiere cogerme_ \- penso desde su lugar en el suelo y mirando aterrado al peliblanco caminar hacia el... Sobre su cadaver dejaria que sucediera algo como eso.

Se que merezco castigo, pero estas muy equivocado si crees que dejare que me domines - gruño levantandose sin demostrar cuanto le dolia los golpes anteriores.

... Y otra vez comenzo una pequeña pelea solo que esta vez era mas reciproca entre los dos, terminando con Bakura en el suelo inmobilizado y Akefia sobre el mirandolo con prepotencia - eres mio Bakura, eso no vas a cambiarlo nunca - siseo en su oido dandole una sensual lamida.

La respiracion de Bakura ya estaba agitada por la lucha pero en cuanto sintio eso gimio quedadamente, pero fruncio el ceño y gruño quitandose de encima al ladron - estas castigado! No nos tocaras a Ryou o a mi hasta que las crias puedan escupir fuego!!

P-Pero...!! - chillo Akefia con los ojos muy abiertos... Iban a pasar años antes de que eso sucediera y juara volverse loco por no tomar a sus compañeros en tanto tiempo.

Pero nada!! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a su forma real para acurrucarse junto a Ryou en el nido, cuando estuvo dentro y acurrucado junto a Ryou escupido una enorme bola de fuego que saco al ladron de la camara donde estaba el nido enviandole a volar.

\- Flashblack End -

_..... Tengo que buscar una manera para que a Bakura se le pase el enojo, quiza pueda traerle algunos humanos para jugar..._ \- continuaba pensando Akefia para encontrar una manera de salvar su vida sexual...

Akefiaaa...!! - gritaron ambos rubios hastiados de ver al peliblanco alli parado frente a ellos sin decir o hacer un carajo.

Que demonios quieren ahora? - gruño el ladron mirandoles feo por el grito.

Nos vas a explicar que carajos a pasado contigo y que es todo esto si o no!? - pregunto Marik mirandole igual.

Oh! Cierto - y con una risita nerviosa comenzo a explicarles sus años de aventuras a sus amigos y todo lo que habia aprendido en ese tiempo - eso es todo, asi que no me hagan enojar o me los como... Tambien podria lanzarles a Bakura, aunque no soy tan cruel

.... Osea que toda tu vida has sido una lagartija con alas? - pregunto Malik mirandole burlon.

 _..... Con que asi se sintio Bakura cuando les dije lagartija la primera vez..._ \- penso soltando suspiro - ... No soy presisamemte una lagartija

Eres una lagartija, solo que mas grande y poderosa - aseguro esta vez Marik igual de burlon.

... Vamos a olvidar que paso esto porfavor... - gruño Akefia pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - despues les presento a mis compañeros, por ahora les explicare como se manejan las cosas en el palacio y las cosas que planeo....

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Mas o menos un mes mas fue el tiempo que les tomo a los dos rubios adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, pero en cuanto lo hicieron estaban realmente satisfechos por el lugar en donde estaban. Ellos detestaban totalmente el palacio de Atem donde anteriormente vivian, desde que nacieron estaban siendo enseñados a ser futuros sacerdotes del faraon y ellos no querian serlo, asi que criaron un odio al idiota faraon que nunca quizo escuchar sus suplicas de ser enviados a otro lugar o hacer otra cosa.

Ellos conocieron a Akefia una vez que se habia escapado de sus deberes y se hicieron grandes amigos por su odio grupal hacia el faraon, asi que despues de muchos encuentros Akefia habia prometido que algun dia les sacaria del palacio del faraon y los protegeria, hasta que despues de muchos años el ladron peliblanco por fin habia cumplido con su promesa y ahora vivian felizmente en el palacio con Akefia y sus dos compañeros.

Al principio Ryou y Bakura no se habia sentido muy comodos con la presencia de los dos rubios, pero con el tiempo junto forjaron una pequeña relacion de amistad, Malik y Ryou se llevaban bastante bien al igual que Marik y Bakura.... Aunque con la llegada de los dos rubios tambien llego el conocimiento que necesitaba Ryou para hacer los amuletos y hechizos protectores para los elementos del milenio. El par de rubios conocian totalmente el funcionamiento de esas cosas y pudieron suministrarle todo lo que queria el menor, que inmediatamente puso manos a la obra para crearlos.

Asi que despues de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de parte del dragon por fin habia terminado con todo su trabajo - Kefi!! Ya logre terminar con todo lo que necesitamos para que acabes con el faraon de una vez por todas!! - grito Ryou sonriente llegando a donde estaba el moreno comiendo y hablando con los dos rubios.

De verdad? Genial! - exclamo el ladron levantandose con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Marik y Malik sonreian de igual forma al querer lo mismo.

Vengan a verlos - dijo Ryou jaladoles a todos a su taller donde hacia todas sus cosas magicas.

Llegaron al lugar y todos negaron con la cabeza en cuanto vieron el desorden/ordenado que habia, definitivamente solo Ryou podia encontrarse y encontrar las cosas entre tanto traste que habia por doquier. Liquidos de diferentes colores y tecturas, partes de algunos animales y demas cosas pudieron observar por todo el lugar. Fueron guiados por el peliblanco emocionado hasta una mesa donde habian unos grabados en rojo extraños y en medio de todo habia 5 prendas que brilaban ligeramente.

Etoo... Por que hiciste 5? - pregunto Akefia mirando confundido la mesa

Los de nosotros y para ellos tonto - respondio señalando a los dos rubios - ellos tambien necesitan proteccion..

Solo nos ponemos estas cosas y ya? - pregunto esta vez Malik mirando la mesa.

... Bueno, para activarlas necesito hacer un ritual para unrlos a su alma - comento mirando con algo de nerviosismo al par de rubios recordando exactamente que se debia hacer para cumplir dicho ritual - ... Donde tengo que marcarles la piel con mi garra hirviente para que Alma, cuerpo y espiritud esten protegidos...

No!! - grito Malik al instante recordando que ya habia sufrido algo parecido en su iniciacion como sacerdote del faraon - tienes que encontrar otra manera!

... Intente pensar en algo mas por ustedes dos pero... - murmuro Ryou mirandolos con remordimiento - solamente logre simplificar la marca al minimo para que no sufrieran tanto ustedes dos...

Pero... - Malik miro al peliblanco casi haciendo pucheros con dolor, no queria pasar por eso..

No te preocupes Malik, es una marca pequeña y dormire un poco la zona para que te duela menos, luego cuidare que la herida no ye moleste - tranquilizo Ryou sonriente - yo mismo la hare y estare apoyandote, no sera lo mismo que esa otra vez te lo prometo

... Voy a confiar en ti - murmuro Malik insguro...

Organizare la ceremonia, Kefi! Avisale a Kura - dijo Ryou para salir corriendo del lugar no sin antes darle un abrazo tranquilizador a Malik.

Malik estaba realmente nervioso con todo esto y para su desgracia el que Ryou preparara todo no duro mas que unas pocas horas, asi que ahora se encontraba junto a Marik y los otros dos peliblancos mirando a Ryou terminar de hacer una mesa ceremonial por donde todos ellos pasarian - estaras bien Malik - dijo Akefia abrazandole para calmarle.

Quien pasara primero? - pregunto Ryou de pronto despues de un rato.

Y la piel morena de Malik abquirio un tono casi blanco aterrorizado, por ello Bakura suspiro y subio a la mesa. Ryou le sonrio desde su lugar a Malik para que se tranquilizara y soplo una pequeña pero poderosa cantidad de fuego sobre su mano para calentar sus garras, Bakura justamente en ese momento saco de entre sus ropas un bonito brazalete de oro que era el encanto y se lo coloco haciendo que este brillara.

Con las filosas garras al rojo vivo comenzo a tallar un pequeño simbolo en el omoplato descubierto de su compañero, no paso mucho cuando Rypu habia terminado y limpiaba la herida con cariño, uno a uno continuaron pasando hasta que solo quedo Malik aterrorizado de todo. Ryou al ver esto se acerco hasta el y le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho - oh!! cariño, sabes que si pudiera ahorrarte esto lo haria... Pero es necesario y disculpame

Lo se Ryou... Vamos a terminar con esto - murmuro el rubio temblorosamente y el peliblanco le guio hasta la mesa donde le ayudo a acomodarse con cariño y paciencia.

Ryou le tuvo toda la paciencia y conaideracion al traumado Malik durante todo el proceso, y en cuanto habia terminado le brindo todo el cariño que poseia para que este se tranquilizara... Akefia por su parte no le estaba prestando atencipn a ello, el estaba pensando en que ya no faltaba nada para que acabara con ese asqueroso faraon... Todos sus seres queridos y el mismo estaban protegidos contra la mejor arma del hombre, nada ni nadie lo detendria esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy! Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	16. Nueva Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia... No deberias ir a ayudar a tus compañeros? - pregunto Malik mirando a su amigo que estaba tranquilamente acostado en un mueble.

En un momento, voy a disfrutar estos momentos de paz que consegui - respondio sonando hastiado.

Malik se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombre y sonreir burlonamente - es tu problema, despues no andes chillando por que Bakura quiere matarte

En un rato voy y les ayudo, estoy esperando que me preparen unas varias reces para llevar comida suficiente joder! - gruño Akefia levantandose para ver si ya habian terminado su trabajo los sirvientes.

Llego y se dio cuenta de que ya iban terminando, en una carreta grande ya tenian puestos los cuerpos de varias reces recien sacrificadas. Ya podia ir a ver si sus compañeros seguian vivos o cuerdos despues de varias horas solos cuidado de 7 crias recien nacidas inquietas, pues si... Hace unos dos meses los pequeños nuevos dragones habian nacido y estaban volviendo locos a sus padres con sus travezuras, comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y creciendo a una velocidad monstruosa.

Estuvo por abrir un portal hacia la cueva donde sus compañeros y crias estaban cuando recordo el comentario de Malik, ciertamente Bakura iba a gritarle por haberlos abandonado con las crias. Necesitaba buscar algo para apaciguar a la fiera con urgencia, corriendo para no hacer la ira de su demonio mas grande llego hasta donde sabia que Marik estaba entrenando con sus espada para preguntarle - oye pendejo, dime que quedan aun hombres del faraon como prisioneros!

Supongo que deben quedar unos diez, eran mas pero a Bakura le dio hambre hace unos dias y no quiso ninguna res asi que se hizo banquete con los demas... Solo dejo esos diez para despues, pero debieron olvidarsele - respondio confundido.

Eso deberia ser suficiente y la promesa de cuidar de las crias por un rato mientras el estira sus alas - asintio Akefia sonriendo con su grandioso plan para conservar su vida - gracias! Tienes el dia libre por ser tan buen amigo

.... Dia libre de que? Yo tampoco es que hago mucho mas que cogerme a Malik y joder por los pasillos - murmuro el rubio sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, ese amigo suyo estaba severamente enamorado de esos dos chicos.

Akefia fue rapidamente a donde tenian a los prisioneros transformandose en su forma hibrida en el camino, miro a los hombre que tenia y si bien llevaban uno dias alli no estaban tan flacos dada su ocupacion anterior... Bakura seria feliz seguramente matandolos el mismo para comerlos, sin cuidado tomo a todos con su cola sin importarle sus gemidos y balbuceos para subirlos a la carreta donde estaban las reces, ahora si estaba listo para ir a ver a sus compañeros. 

Abrio un portal con un poco de magia directo a la cueva y arrastrando la carreta detras de el entro, a penas puso un pie en la cueva y el portal se cerro detral de el fue abordado por una pequeña bola escamosa y caliente - Mia, que haces aqui tan lejos del nido? Tu madre Ryou va a tener un ataque cuando los revice y nota que faltas cariño - Mia era la unica hembra de las crias de Ryou que habia sobrevivido despues de nacer y por ello era ridiculamente sobreprotector con la pequeña.

La Dragoncita bufo y se acurruco como un adorno en su cuello pasando su carita por la mejilla de forma cariñosa, y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer las escamas de la niña eran suavecitas. Ella era de un color clarito como la madre y Akefia sabia que era su hija por el brillo rojizo que a veces tomaba cuando la luz se reflejaba en sus escamas, ademas la forma de sus alas y sus ojos eran identicos a las de el mismo.

Escucho un sonoro gruñido desesperado resonar desde adentro y supo que Ryou ya habia notado su ausencia, nego con la cabeza y con la pequeña aun acurrucada sobre el camino hacia el nido, la carreta era arrastrada detras de el con pereza por su cola. Llego mirando a los otros dragoncitos de no mas de un metro de largo a lo mucho revolotear por alli buscando hasta debajo de las piedras seguro a la pequeña que aun era mimada sobre sus hombros, Ryou estaba siendo consolado por Bakura ya que obviamente estaba desesperado - Ryou amor mira lo que...!

Akefia no pudo continuar al sentir como el peliblanco casi se teletransportaba a su lado y arrancaba a la pequeña de sus hombros para tenerla en sus brazos casi como si no la fuera visto en años - por dios Mia!! Estaba por darme un ataque, como se te ocurre irte lejos, eres muy pequeña y fuera es peligroso! - y alli el pobre siguio con sus balbuceos y regaños aun un poco histericos mientras la pequeña mimaba a su mama arrepentida por haberse escapado.

Tu bastardo, donde se supone que andabas!? - gruño Bakura caminando hasta el mientras sus propias crias le rodeaban para saludar a su padre.

Consiguiendo comida para todos, miren - Akefia mostro la carreta y los ojos de todos brillaron de felicidad, se notaba que estaban hambrientos ya que ni Bakura o Ryou podian salir a cazar ellos mismo para cuidar de las pequeñas crias recien nacidas.

Rapidamente los tres organizaron a los siete pequeños para comezar a darles trocitos de carne pequeños que pudieran masticar, aun eran demasiado pequeño y debiles para picar la carne por si mismos y sus padre debian hacerlo por ellos. El mas grande de todos se llamaba Akila, era un varoncito hijo de Bakura de un color negro con detalles en rojo, se notaba que heredo parte de los poderes de su madre ya que Ryou tenia que estar dando manteniendo un constante flujo de su energia para contrarrestar el flujo de energia corrociva que enamana el pequeño que aun no controlaba sus poderes.

El siguiente era uno de los hijos de Ryou, era su padre era Bakura y tenia un color grisaseo bonito, su nombre era Kirino y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su mama. La siguiente en tamaño era la misma Mia y era la unica hembra de Ryou, despues venia Karey, hijo de su angelito Ryou y era la copia de Akefia con ojos de su mama. Seguia Sashary, una hembrita hija de Bakura con varias partes de color cobrizo y detalles en dorado, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su mama.

Seguia el ultimo de los hijos de Bakura, un varoncito de nombre Kimer de color plateado oscuro como su madre y ojos identicos a los de su padre. Por ultimo estaba Sethy, hijo de Bakura y Ryou, de color blanco brillante como su madre y ojos rojos inquietantes como su padre. Hubo una ultima pequeñita hija de Ryou que lastimosamente murio a las dos semanas de vida, cosa que hirio profundamente a su mama. La bebe a penas salio del cascaron Bakura habia notado que no estaba hien, incluso habia conversado con Akefia al respecto y le dijo que eestaba seguro no lograria sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Habia nacido con problemas para respirar, Bakura le explico que cuando nacian asi y lograban sobrevivir siempre tendrian problemas para escupir fuego de grandes, cosa que le haria mucho mas dificil el sobrevivir cuando dejara el nido. Bakura tambien informo a Ryou con todo el tacto posible, pero este aseguro que curandola con magia podria hacer que sobreviviera y en el futuro la mantendria cerca de el hasta que consiguiera un compañero que la cuidara.

Bakura insistio y le explico que de todas maneras la pequeña habia nacido demasiado debil, seguramente por la gran cantidad de crias que el menor habia tenido. Su raza siempre ponian de uno a dos huevos normalmente por cada sumiso, ellos habian tenido 8 el doble de lo norm y eso significaba que la energia que ellos transmitian para los huevos cuando se incubaban era menos para cada uno.

Los mas fuertes siempre absorverian mas que los otros y asi iba, dejando al que venia ya debil de la matriz aun mas debilitado. Mas bien fue una suerte que 7 de los 8 nacieran y Akefia deberia estar realmente orgulloso de ellos como sumisos por la hazaña, pero eso no significaba que no afectara a Ryou cuando la cria murio. Ese dia fue una verdadera odicea porque cuando la cria comenzo a toser y ahogarse Ryou se acurruco en una pequeña bola alrededor de ella liberando energia curativa, pero no sirvio de nada, la pequeña igual murio.   
Despues fueron los intentos desesperados de Bakura y Akefia por separar a Ryou de la cria muerta, este aun no procesaba que habia muerto y se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a separarse del pequeño. Al final gracias al trabajo conjunto de todos los bebes y ellos mismos fue que pudieron hacer entender a la pobre madre que el bebe se habia ido. Despue fue otro esfuerzo que Ryou superara la depresion y ahora al menos ya no lloraba de una forma que partia el alma de todos, solo que ahora era un psicopata sobreprotector con todas las crias.

Un claro ejemplo fue cuando la bebe salio un segundo de sus faldas por que sintio a su padre y el estaba al borde del colapso, tampoco podia ver que un bebe estornudara siquiera por que se abalanzaba sobre el revisandolo desde los cuernos a la colita con histeria. Ellos dos le dejaban ser porque sabian que poco a poco superaria el hecho y ademas los bebes eran unos mimados que amaban que Ryou los acurrucara - no muerdas Kimer! - gruño Bakura al sentir como este incaba sus dientecitos para comerse todo y su dedo, podian ser debiles pero seguro que dolian sus mordiscos!

No lo regañes, seguro fue un accidente - regaño Ryou con su pequeña en el regazo con la barriguita llena casi dormida - es un bebe

Y tu los mimas demasiado - murmuro el otro rodando los ojos, para este punto ya no quedaba nada reconocible de los prisioneros que trajo Akefia despues de que Bakura les puso sus garras encima.

No deberias alimentar a los pequeños con humanos, despues le agarran demasiado gusto como tu y se meteran en problemas - dijo Ryou mirandole con hastio.

Yo alimento a mis crias con lo que me de mi regalada gana - murnuro odioso como siempre Bakura.

No discutan, a los bebes seguramente no les gusta ver a sus mamas discutir - intervino Akefia, aunque realmente ninguno de los Dragoncitos estaba pendiente de lo que hacian. Sashary y Mia estaban muy entretenidas mordisqueando unos huesos acurrucadas en medio de Ryou y Bakura; Kirino, Karey y Akila estaban jugando a perseguirse volando por toda la cueva; mientras Kimer y Sethy estaban jugando con la cola de Akefia que divertido la movia de unado a otro para que estos la "cazaran".

Todos se veian gorditos y necesitaban con urgencia un baño por culpa de Bakura que no podia cortar los pedazos de carne para los niños decentemente, el tenia que ser un salvaje y mancharlos a todos de sangre - Kefi, nos acompañaras a bañar a los pequeños? Necesitamos manos extras con algunos traviezos - dijo Ryou señalando a los dos "cazadores" y los que seguian revoloteando todavia por el techo de la cueva, realmente aun no volaban como tal... Solamente se mantenian en el cielo pero por poco tiempo ya que sus alas aun estaban en desarrollo.

Akefia asintio para levantarse transformandose totalmente en Dragon, al ver esto los bebes se animaron al instante sabiendo que iban a salir y se acurrucaron sobre su padre. Al aun ser demasiado pequeños como para que sus padres los dejaran andar solos ellos mismos se incrustaban entre las escamas de su padre y dado el tamaño de Akefia estos entraban sin problemas, quedando protegidos por las fuertes escamas y calientes.

El Dragon cobrizo comenzo a salir gruñendo suavemente y Bakura le siguio en breve tambien en su forma real. Ryou tardo un poco en seguirlos, el se estaba asegurando de que todos los bebes de hecho se iban con ellos y no alli solos en el nido donde si les pasaba algo no estaba ninguno de ellos para salvarlos, escucho un rugido de Akefia que le hizo transformarse rapidamente y seguir a sus compañeros.

 **Ryou, las crias estan bien, eres una buena madre para todos** \- aseguro Akefia en cuanto Ryou los habia alcanzado y estaban bajando la montaña donde estaba el nido - **lo que paso tenia que pasar y no es culpa tuya, nos diste cuatro crias sanas y fuertes que es mas de lo que cualquier sumiso lograria**

Lo se, Kefi... Podria subir a tu lomo? Asi podria vigilar a los bebes - pregunto Ryou cohibido... Los bebes no eran tontos y estaba en su instinto aferrarse bien a las escamas de su padre, pero no hacia daño que el estuviera alli para asegurarse no?

Akefia bufo negando con la cabeza para permitir que este subiera, al parecer iba a psar un tiempo mas hasta que Ryou superar realmente ese trauma. En cuanto estuvieron abajo fue corto el camino hacia unas termas donde siempre llevaban a los menores para bañarlos, estaban bastante cerca de un volcan por lo que el agua era bastante caliente, perfecta para unos bebes dragon en creciento.

Ryou bajo del lomo de Akefia sonriente y recibio en sus brazos a cuatro de las crias mientras las otras tres se aferraron a su espalda bien pegados a su cuerpo siendo protegidos por las delicadas alas, Akefia se hecho donde eestaba manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre toda su familia y Bakura se hizo una bolita e incremento su calor corporal, en cuanto Ryou terminara con cada cria se los llevaria a el para secarlos y calentarlos. El agua estaba caliente cierto, pero el ambiente era helado y seguramente mortal para las crias empapadas, por ello Bakura era el encargado de secarlas y mantener su calor corporal.

Dentro de la cueva ellos mantenian la temperatura hirviendo para los bebes ya que estos no podian regular su tempetatura solos en esta etapa de sus vidas, pero fuera no podian hacer lo mismo, por ello era que se pegaban realmente al cuerpo de sus padres al salir de casa, los dragones siempre de mantenian calientes y los pequeños al pegarse mantenian calor.

Ven Kemir, tu primero - dijo Ryou sonriendo y tomando al inquieto dragoncito en sus brazos mientras los demas estaban amarrados firmemente por su cola y arropados con una de sus alas. 

Metio al pequeño en el agua calentita y con suavidad comenzo a restregar sus escamas para sacar toda la tierra y sangre que tenia apelmazada, mientras tanto el pequeño estaba chapoteando divertido y haciendo burbujas... A veces salpicando a su pobre madre que le gruñia por el frio, de verdad que Ryou estaba pensando mudarse a un lugar mas calido, a veces incluso caia nieve! Eso no era sano para ningun Dragoncito en crecimiento.

Bien ya estas listo - murmuro Ryou sacando al pequeño del agua que al instante se extremecio por el cambio de temperatura, pero no duro mucho con frio ya que fue puesto bajo el protector abrazo de una de sus madres.

El pequeño bostezo somnoliento mintras era llevado en brazos hasta Bakura que le recibio gustoso y le dejo acurrucarse debajo de su ala, Ryou se giro para continuar bañando a los bebes - vamos Mia y Sashary, las niñas se bañan juntas siempre! - las dos fueron remojadas y contrario a su hermano fueron muy tranquilas, Ryou no tardo mucho en limpiarlas y fueron puestas bajo el cuidado de Bakura.

Despues de un rato todos los bebes estaban bañaditos y acurrucados en un monton todos juntos durmiendo, era normal que estuvieran agotados luego del dia lleno de juegos que tuvieron - yo mismo voy a bañarme mis amores, me siento pegajoso - murmuro Ryou estirandose y Bakura asintio relajandose en donde estaba, el estaba tambien bastante cansado ya que cuidar a las crias era bastante pesado.

Akefia siemplemente les observaba a ellos y el entorno, sus instintos ya estaban en sintonia con su ser y sabia que si estaban fuera de las protecciones magicas de su hogar era su deber mantener a su familia segura. Por ellos estaba tenso y alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar a los que amaba, tanto asi que un pequeño lagarto habia entrado en su radar y fue eliminado rapidamente de un zarpazo, los Dragones eran terriblemente territoriales y ahora mismo todo este lugar era suyo.

Ronroneo desde su lugar complacido cuando vio a su compañero desnudarse y lanzarse al agua, Ryou era simplemente una belleza y lo mejor era que le pertenecia complatemente. Vio a sus crias aun dormidas y sabia que esos pequeños seguirian dormidos hasta mucho mas tarde, era incluso gracioso como uno usaba de almohada a otro y a su vez era usado de cobija, no se podia saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro de lo apretado que estaban.

Ryou no tardo mucho en salir y vestirse, no queriendo estar mucho afuera por los bebes se acomodo sobre Bakura con los niños aun durmiendo bien protegidos en su regazo y entre sus brazos. Akefia rugio con fuerza para avisarle a cualquier otro ser vivo que se alejaran de su camino y levantaron el vuelo, el regreso fue igual de corto y estaban en su casa con los bebes acurrucados en el nido durmiendo placidamente.

Akefia, los bebes tienen que crecer un poco mas antes de que podamos llevar a cabo tus planes, ahora mismo no podemos dejarlo aqui solos - informo Ryou mirando con algo de pena a su dominante.

Naa!! No te preocupes, tengo tiempo suficiente, los bebes son mas importantes siempre - aseguro Akefin encogiendose de hombros, no iba a dejar a sus propias crias sin proteccion pro natar a ese bastardo, ni que fuera tan importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos mis amores, se les quiere mucho!


	17. Inicio del Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Sigo preocupado por que estara haciendo el Ladron, no es normal que hayan pasado años sin rastro de el - murmuro Atem desde el balcon de su palacion, junto a el estaba su esposo que suspiro.

Derrepente decidio dejar atras la venganza Atem, son cuatro años y seguro que se aburro de perseguir una venganza sin sentido - dijo Yugi sonriendole tranquilizadoramente - las personas pueden cambiar

No digo que no puedan cambiar, si no que las circunstancias no son las correctas como para que el ladron cambie de esa forma - comento mirando al cielo estrellado.

Yugi le miro sereno - Pudo haberse enamorado, hasta el corazon mas cruel puede cambiar por amor Atem

Supongo que pueden ser muchas cosas y realmente no me importa cual de todas es siempre y cuando no venga a molestar de nuevo, el puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida - murmuro el gobernante para terminar la conversacion.

* * *

_Muy lejos de alli..._

Mia, busca ese lugar en ti donde esta guardado tu fuego y solo sopla cariño - murmuro Ryou a su bebe que estaba frente a el mirandole con detenimiento.

La pequeña ya no tan pequeña asintio para cuadrar su cuerpo mejor, miro con decision frente a ella y cerro los ojos concentrandose. Los abrio de nuevo y soplo con fuerza... Aunque gruño enojada y dejo de hacerlo cuando simplemente salieron pequeñas ascuas de su aliento - jejeje pequeña ya aprenderas a soplar fuego tan bien como cualquier dragon, aun eres un bebe

Alrededor de ellos dos los demas pequeños tambien practicaban su aliento de fuego con resultados variados, al ya ser unos dragones de tres años y con mas o menos tamaño sus padres se estaban encargando de entrenarlos. Ya con su edad tenian mas o menos 4 metros de largo cada uno y eran unos verdaderos traviezos, andaban de un lado para otro queriendo seguir los pasos de sus padres metiendose en muchos problemas, por ello sus padre habian decidido entrenarles para que pudieran defenderse... Aunque claro quien tocara a una de esas crias recibiria toda la furia de tres dragones muy enojados.

Oye Kura, como van tus crias? De las mias solamente Sethy a logrado escupir una pequeña flama - pregunto Ryou y su cria se paro orgullosa junto a el para mostrar la pequeña bola de fuego rojo con naranja que salia de su boca.

Akila tambien logro encontrar su flama, aunque los demas estan cerca de hacerlo - murmuro Bakura consolando a su propia pequeña que se encontraba deprimida por aun no poder escupir fuego.

Aww cariño, no te pongas triste, eres una dragona fuerte y bella, seguro que no tardas en lograrlo - entre los dos mimaron a los niños que aun no habian logrado el objetivo.

Akefia estaba acostado en el nido con su forma de dragon y veia a todos desde una esquina con alegria, tenia todos estos años compartiendo mas con su familia en este rincon partado del mundo que en aquel palacio que habia conquitado. Claro uba cada cierto tiempo y veia brevemente como iba todo, hablaba con sus dos amigos rubios que cuidaban el palacio en su ausencia y despues regresaba a este lugar donde era recibido por todas sus adorables crias con alegria.

No lo malinterpreten, aunque queria joder al faraon... Pero esa meta se habia tornado aburrida en vista de lo que tenia aqui en este lugar, aqui habia encontrado una felicidad que penso nunca volveria a encontrar por la perdida de su anterior familia. Tambien se ponia a pensar en que pasaria si por culpa de vengar una familia que ya estaba muerta perdia a un miembro de la que ahora habia formado, aquella vez habia herido a Ryou de gravedad por salvarlo, aun tenia una desagradable cicatris en su costado por esa herida.

Y si esta vez si perdia a alguno de los dos...? No podia sequiera terminar el pensamiento, seria demasiado doloroso. Pero tambien sabia que nunca podria vivir tranquilo si nunca hacia nada por su anterior familia, el faraon y toda su gente merecia morir horriblemente por matar a esa gente inocente tan cruelmente solo por poder. Era cierto que la gran mayoria de los que vivian en Kul Elna eran ladrones y asesinos, pero tambien habian mujeres y niños que aun no habian cometido ningun crimen como para tambien hayan sido castigados de forma tan espantosa.

Por primera vez estaba confundido en cuanto a que hacer... Deberia seguir y arrasar con todo Egipto? O dejar todo de lado y quedarse aqui con su familia donde era feliz? Joder esto era dificil... Si lo dejaba asi sentia que nunca podria estar verdaderamente tranquilo, el faraon podria aparecerse un dia y joderle au vida de nuevo. Peo si atacaba igual podria perder otro ser amado y eso no se lo perdonaria nunca, solto un gruñido frustrado que resono en toda la cueva e hizo que sus crias le voltearan a ver con confusion.

Ryou le dejo a Bakura el cuidado de los bebes y se acerco hasta el mirandole con cariño - que tienes Kefi? Te sientes mal o te sucede algo? - pregunto acariando suavemente parte del cuello del enorme dragon.

 **Solo estoy confundido Ryou, no se que carajos hacer ahora** \- respondio soltando otro suspiro - **quiero hacer pagar a los imbesiles que me hicieron daño, pero no quiero perder lo que tengo ahora**

Bueno... Puedes vengarte a ciencia cierta, pero no necesariamente destruir todo como quieres - le dijo Ryou sonriendole - siempre hay mejores formas de hacer las cosas

Como cual? - pregunto interezado.

Podrias atacarlo y golpearle un poco, ponerlo contra las cuerdas y cuando ya este desesperado por salvar todo lo que tiene darle la solucion... Rendirse a ti, creo que seria mejor tener un enemigo rendido a tus pies que muerto y listo - intervino Bakura sonriendo con malicia, el le habia dado un receso a los pequeños de su entrenamiento y se habia acercado a ellos para ver que sucedia - le diremos que tenemos nuestro reino cercano al de el, donde no puede acercarse o molestar, que si lo hace hay si lo destruiremos totalmente!

 **Aun me parece un castigo demasiado bajo para el, quiero que sufra realmente** \- gruño el enorme dragon.

Bakura se lo penso un poco antes de decir - podrias quitarle a su compañero, hasta los humanos sienten dolor cuando muere su pareja aun cuando no tienen las mismas ligaduras magicas que nosotros

Kura! Eso es demasiado cruel, podriamos atacarlo y asustarlo un poco con su compañero... Pero no quitarselo, eso es horrible y contra las reglas - dijo Ryou mirando mosqueado al otro - Kefi, un compañero es sagrado e intocable, tenemos prohibido atentar contra los compaños de otro!

Es un humano, eso no aplica en los humanos - replico Bakura enojado

Igual, no es moral - aseguro el menor con el ceño fruncido - Akefia quiere vengarse porque mataron a su familia, que nos diferenciaria a nosotros de ellos si hacemos lo mismo!

 **No comiencen a discutir porfavor** \- reclamo el dragon mirandoles a ambos y haciendoles detenerse - **aunque gracias, ne dieron una idea para acabar con esto de una vez por todas...**

Kefi, porfavor... No atentes contra el compañero de otro, ese tipo de cosas traen consecuencias - murmuto preocupado Ryou - el universo tiene una forma de hacer pagar a quien haga eso y el castigo divino existe, podra pasar algo horrible que te afecte si de pronto vas con ese tipo de intenciones... El compañero de el no ha hecho nada para merecer lo que sea que hagas...

Se lo que hare Ryou, no te preocupes - con eso dio por finalizada la discucion, dejando a un Ryou muy preocupado y a Bakura curioso por lo que el otro haria.

* * *

_Poco tiempo despues..._

Akefia habia regresado a su palacio un poco mas seguido para dejar ordenes que debian ser cumplidas, queria teminar cuando antes con su venganza y retirarse con sus compañeros e hijos a su hogar para siempre. Afortunadamente Marik y Malik cumplian con sus ordenes al pie de la letra y le ayudaban en lo que podian, tambien adaptaban el palacio para que cuando los bebes dragon pudieran adoptar una forma humana permanecieran seguros en el palacio.

Faltaba un largo tiempo para eso, pero Akefia queria terminar ya con todos sus objetivos para pasar el resto de su vida en paz. Terminaria con esto y olvidaria que existia un faraon en algun lugar del mundo, de todas maneras el tipo morira de alguna manera dentro de poco y el viviria por muchos siglos ams acompañado de sus dos compañeros junto a las crias que tenian. Atem ni siquiera llegaria a conocer a los bebes antes de que muriera de vejez en el futuro, sus nietos quizas si escucharian de ellos haciendo desastres y metiendose en problemas como ya lo hacian pero no habria nada que pudieran hacer.

En unos dias atacaria por ultima vez al faraon y se olvidaria de todo, dejaria atras el pasado y por fin podria ser realmente feliz. Regreso con su familia habiendole dado las ultimas ordenes a sus dos amigos rubios y fue recibido con tres de sus hijos aferrandose a el mimosamente - Mia, Sashary y Sethy como se portaron en mi ausencia? - les pregunto divertido a lo que estos asintieron y Akefia casi podia ver aureolas sobre sus cabezas... Claro, siendo pinchadas por sus cuernos y no presisamente los que poseian normalmente.

Esos tres son unos pequeños demonios Akefia, adorables pero demonios asi que no les creas - gruño Bakura y Akefia levanto una ceja cuando noto como su ropa parecia un poco chamuscada. 

Que te hicieron los niños? - pregunto mirando a los tres pequeños que le miraban con ojitos vidriosos... Si, los mocosos eran unos manipuladores totales.   
Todos ellos ya aprendieron a escupir fuego y le jugaron una pequeña broma a mama Bakura, no fue anda grave... No es como si el fuego de un bebe le afectara mas que un baño con agua caliente - intervino Ryou sonriendo, en sus brazos tenia a un Akila muy adormecido por los mimos que le daba su mama - por cierto Kirino, muestrale a tu padre tu hazaña

Akefia curioso miro hacia el pequeño que corria hacia el con orgullo, entre sus dientes tenia a un pequeño conejo muerto y magullado - lo cazo el mismo hace poco, debiste verlo! Fue asombroso - informo el peliblanco menor absolutamente contento.

Felicitaciones pequeño, eres ya un gran cazador - aseguro Akefia haciendo que el pequeño dragoncito brillara de alegria, sus hermanos se acercaron a el y Kirino mostros orgullosamente el conejo entre sus dientes a sus hermanos, sonriendo alegremente todos los pequeños comenzaron a jugar con el cuerpo del conejo dejando a los adultos atras.

El condenado ha querido comerselo desde que lo atrapo, pero espero hasta que tu lo vieras - informo Ryou sonriendo, recordando la carita de alegria con la que llego a sus brazos con el conejo entre sus dientes

Es su primera presa, es obvio que estara feliz y orgulloso - comento Bakura vigilando que los niños no saliera de la camara del nido en su juego con el conejo - Sashary intento atrapar un cerdo hace poco, pero se le escapo, lo hirio con sus garras pero al final logro huir

Son aun pequeños, ya aprenderan a ser unos buenos cazadores - dijo Ryou suspirando contento.

Akefia suspiro y luego se puso serio, era hora de hablar de sus planes - mis amores, necesito que vengan conmigo a terminar mi venganza contra el faraon

Pero Kefi... - intento protestar Ryou aun preocupado cuando el moreno nego con la cabeza.

Necesito terminar con esto, solo ayudenme y despues sere completamente suyo y de nuesra familia - aseguro haciendo que Ryou suspirara y asintiera.

Voy a ver como hacemos con los bebes para dejarlos aqui solos - murmuro Ryou ya resignado a lo que sea que pasara, temia que la situacion se le fuera a su pareja de las manos y todos se vierana afectados.

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Akefia habia organizado un buen ejercito con los hombres fuertes que se habian unido a su pueblo, claro no era tan bueno como el del faraon, pero el faraon no tenia la fuerza de tres dragones de su lado que podian destruir cuidades y no tenian prohibicion de hacerlo. Ryou y Bakura si el se los ordenaba reducirian su ciudad a cenizas de ser necesario, ademas de que esta vez le valia verga si descubrian que el mismo era un dragon o no... Usaria toda la fuerza a su disposicion para acabar de una vez por todas con su venganza.

Los bebes se habia quedado en la cueva encerrados en la camara del nido por seguridad, Ryou habia puesto una barrera especial alrededor del lugar para que no pudieran salir y perderse. Giro y vio a sus dos compañeros totalmente transformados en dragones gruñendo bajo sus gargantas y listos para acavar con esto, Marik y Malik tambien estaban cerca de el con armadura preparada para ganarse su libertad.

Ryou mantendria un hechizo sobee todos ellos que haria que nadie viera el ejercito hasta que ya estuvieran frente al pueblo, cuando seria demasiado tarde para hacer algo mas que intentar defenderse. No espero mas para dar la señal y todos avanzaron, Ryou se coloco frente a todos y una pelicula delgada parecio cubrirlos. El viaje duro un rato y Akefia sonrio socarronamente cuando ya estuvo frente a las puertas de Kemet, miro a Ryou este disipo la pelicula y arrojo un potente chorro de fuego al centro del la cuidad.

Las personas comenzaron a correr asustadas y atonitas por la enorme criatura que aparecio aparentemente de la nada, Ryou se quedo rondando por el cielo aun no muy convencido de todo esto, pero Bakura no tenia tales reservas.. El cargo con todo lo que tenia buscando divertirse como hace tiempo no hacia por sus bebes, seguido de el los hombres de Akefia le siguieron y el mismo Akefia entro volando directo al palacio donde sabia estaba Atem escondido.

El iba por el bastardo faraon, noto que ni Marik o Malik se veian por el lugar... No importaba, ellos tenian una mision muy especial puesta por el mismo que tenian que cumplir. Sonrio cuando vio a Bakura destruir todo alegremente, Ryou se habia subido a una de las construcciones y gruñia desde alli. Akefia sabia que no se moveria de alli si no le buscaban problemas, el no le habia ordenado demasiado a su pequeño angelito dada su renuencia a todo esto, ademas Bakura seguro que destruia por los tres.

Con sus poderosas alas y gracias al desastre nervioso que era la ciudad llego hasta la puerta del palacio y de un solo golpe las tumbo - Atem!!! Ven y acepta de una vez tu castigo! - grito de forma que resonara por todo el palacio y entrando como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

En poco tiempo tenia al tricolor frente a el mirandole con molestia - no podias quedarte donde sea que estabas? Tenias que volver para joder nada mas no?

Tienes que pagar de una forma u otra Atem - fue la unica respuesta que le dio Akefia sonriendo ampliamente.

No te conformastes poniendo a un dragon bajo tu control si no que buscaste otro, Akefia ellos son seres sagrados y peligroso... No deberias jugar con ellos de esa forma - gruño el gobernante señalando por la ventana desde donde se veian a Ryou y Bakura cada quien en lo suyo.

De hecho no estoy jugando con ellos o controlandolos de ninguna forma, mis compañeros estan aqui por que se los pedi - comento el ladron encogiendose de hombros.

Akefia, los dragones no se aparean con humanos - dijo Atem mirandole serio - se que no estas bien de la cabeza, pero llegar a creer eso...

Tienes toda la razon, los dragones no se aparean con humanos... Solo los devoran - mientras hablaba poco a poco salian las imponentes alas del ladron - y sabes algo... Tengo hambre

Atem abrio mucho los ojos cuando vio a su enemigo cambiar de esa forma - ..... Que demonios te hiciste!!? - grito sumamente confundido y preocupado, que le supiera los humanos no podian transformarse en dragones de esa forma.

No me hice nada, solo que gracias a mis dos compañeros haya fuera descubri lo qque realmente era - respondio sin mas - vamos Atem, ven por mi! Salva a tu precioso pueblo, pueblo por el que sacrificaste el mio!!

Atem gruño y se abanlanzo sobre el ladron creyendo que todo lo que tenia encima era una ilusion, lastima que se dio cuenta por las malas que sus cambios eran muy reales. Sin problemas Akefia detuvo el ataque del tricolor y le tomo del cuello, alzandolo del suelo - no puedo creer que alguna vez me venciste, ahora mismp te veo y me doy cuenta de lo patetico que eres!

No me importa lo qu digas, te detendre asi sea lo ultimo que haga! - grito Atem revolviendose para liberarse, pero fue inutil, las garras le tenian bien sujeto y cortando su respiracion.

De pronto Akefia fue golpeado desde un costado y enviado a volar, el moreno gruño con fuerza al mirar a uno de los pateticos sacerdotes de Atem alli de pie con su elemento del milenio en la mano. El muleto que le habia regalado su Ryou brillaba tenuemente en signo de que le habia protegido de algun efecto del ataque, Akefia desde su lugar le arrojo una bola de fuego al desprevenido hombre volviendole cenizas.

Atem al ver eso gruño de ira, otra vida que tomaba Akefia solo por egoismo. Con una mirada seria volteo a mirar al ladron - definitivamente esta vez me asegurare de que pagues tus crimenes!

Yo soy el que me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ser una molestia en mi vida - gruño Akefia con ira y ambos comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, esta vez seria la ultima y solo uno de ellos terminaria en pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se pueden dar cuenta esta historia casi esta llegando a su fin... Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron y leyeron mi historia!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos, nos leemos en otro capitulo!


	18. El Final de Todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! aqui llegue con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Y como ya saben es la recta hacia el final de este fic :(
> 
> Pero bueno, todos ustedes ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, asi que ha leer

Akefia y Atem estaban enfrascados en su lucha, pero el tricolor para su rabia se daba cuenta de que su enermigo solo estaba jugando con el. Si Akefia realmente era un dragon no habia nada que pudiera hacer luchando con sus puños, el peliblanco siempre seria mas fuerte que el. Gruño intentando pensar que demonios hacer, miro por una ventada y se mordio el labio con frustracion cuando vio los destrozos que Bakura alegremente hacian

Primero debia detener a ese dragon antes de poder hacer algo con Akefia, si ese dragon seguia con su tarea no habria personas a las que gobernar. Con su energia llamo a sus amigos Ra, Kisara, Slifer, Obelisco y al Dragon negro de ojos rojos... Ellos deberian mantener entretenidos a los dos dragones que destrozaban su pueblo.

Atem se centro en su lucha con Akefia cuando vio a Slifer detener al dragon oscuro en su destruccion y a Ra atacar al otro que estaba sobre una de las piramides, el faraon matuvo su distancia con Akefia mientras ideaba un plan. Atacarlo de frente como lo estaba haciendo era un error, iba a probar desde la distancia a ver si algo cambiaba.

Concentro su magia y comenzo a cantar un hechizo, si lo atrapaba y sellaba podria funcionar... Crearia un lugar donde encerrarlo ya que matar a un Dragon era casi imposible para un humano incluso tan poderoso como el. Vio al peliblanco saltar cob las garras extendidas y rapidamente formo un escudo poderoso, Akefia no pudo romperlo y Atem aprovecho para convocar unas cadenas que lograron sostener una de sus alas. Escucho el gruñido que libero Akefia pero lo ignoro a favor de convocar mas cadenas que le amarraran...

De pronto su concentracion se rompio al tener que esquivar una bola de fuego enviada por Akefia y cuado volvio a ponerse a salvo el peliblanco era de nuevo libre, y mucho mas enojado. Pero el ya habia logrado atraparlo una vez, una segunda o tercera... O las veces que sean necesarias para que Akefia no volviera a molestar a su pueblo.

Akefia estaba fastidiado, queria acabar con esto cuanto antes para que sus dos compañeros no recibieran mas heridas de las necesarias, habia visto como ese estupido dragon dorado le habia dado unos cuantos arañazos y mordiscos a su Ryou que realmente no habia hecho nada para merecerlos, y Bakura aun estaba relativamente bien... Pero sabia que ambos se estaban cansando y eran cinco contra ellos dos, lastimosamente el idiota de Atem era mas molesto que una cucaracha.

Arrojo otra bola de fuego hacia el tricolor, pero este se protegio con un escudo y volvio a arrojarle otra de esas molestas cadenas. Dio vueltras arrojando bola de fuego tras bola de fuego pero el faraon siempre lograba protegerse para su molestia, ahora tambien la cantidad de cadenas se iban incrementando cada vez mas haciendole dificil el esquivarlas.

Un rugido fuerte de afuera le distrajo y miro como la estupida criatura del faraon, Obelisco se llamaba tenia a su Ryou sujeto contra el suelo por el cuello... Bien no iba a durar mucho con esa mano buena si no lo soltaba pronto, asi fue como en segundos la criatura tuvo que alejar su mano y cuerpo casi derritiendose cuando su compañero le arrojo las puas llenas de veneno de su cuello.

Bakura no tardo mucho en tomar a Obelisco con su cola y morderlo en el cuello con fuerza, y Obelisco seguro no viviria para contarlo si no fuera sido por la dragona patetica que se aferro a las alas de Bakura para sacarlo de encima de la bestia azul. Akefia tuvo que sacar su mirada de la pelea de sus compañeros cuando sintio una cadena atarse en su tobillo y sorpresa, ahora las cadenas estaban drenando su energia.

Rugio y se quito del lugar antes de que las otras cadenas se sujetaran sobre el, de un zarpazo se quito la cadena de su tobillo y se arrojo de nuevo contra el faraon. Duraron otro rato en lo mismo hasta que quedaron cada quien en us esquina respirando agitados, Atem por el constantes uso de energia en protegerse de todo lo que su enemigo le lanzara y Akefia por el constante movimiento que hacia, ademas de que algunas cadenas si habian logrado apresarlo mermando asi su energia aun mas.

Algo aterrizo junto a el vio a Ryou en su forma hibrida intentar sanar una fea herida en su brazo - quien te hizo eso? - gruño Akefia mirandole.

La dragona, en un momento que me descuide me atrapo y estuviera mas herido si no me fuera quitado - respondio casi gimiendo por la seguro dolorosa herida - Kefi, podrias terminarlo ya? Quiero regresar con mis crias!

Ese idiota no deja de moverse y protegerse! - gruño el moreno con hastio, aunque se arrepintio de hablarle feo cuando miro la carita dolorida que puso.

.... Solo hazlo rapido Kefi - murmuro el menor estirando sus alas y yendose, seguro a apoyar a Bakura que habia quedado solo contra los otros dragones.

El ladron se gruño a si mismo con enojo, Ryou ni siquiera habia querido que ninguno de ellos hiciera esto y aun asi estaba dandolo todo por luchar contra sus enemigos... El no tenia ningun derecho a tratarlo mal - _voy a tener que mimarlo y pedir muchas disculpas luego de esto_ \- penso soltando un suspiro.

Akefia, no necesitamos terminar esto en tragedia, puedo ver que al menos ese dragon te quiere y no creas que no note sus pocas ganas de toda esta pelea - de pronto hablo Atem con su voz seria de siempre - si te vas ahora con tus compañeros y no vuelves otra vez a molestar yo prometo que no habra repercuciones de esto

Atem sabia sus limites y el estaba casi en ellos, debia intentar dialogar con Akefia antes de que esto pasara a mayores... Tambien sabia que un Dragon dolido por la muerte de un compañero era lo peor que habia y no queria a los dos de afuera queriendo venganza contra el tambien, suficiente con Akefia para toda una vida.

El moreno no podia negar que se lo penso, irse significaria que sus compañeros no sufrian mas daños... Pero tambien que el Faraon ganaba y eso no se lo podia permitir, ya basta de que el faraon siempre siempre se saliera con la suya. Akefia gruño con fiereza y se levanto, tenia que acabar con esto pronto y por fin seria libre - no seas imbesil, voy a demostrarte lo que es sufrir!

Atem suspiro con hastio, por que Akefia era tan idiota? Que no entendia que solo por que lo matara no iba a solucionar nada? Los que vengaba no regresarian solo con su muerte! - no seas idiota, que no ves que aquellos dos estan siendo lastimados? Mis amigos Dragones no los dejaran en paz hasta que esten seguros de que no causaran mas problemas y en algun momento alguno de ellos terminara gravemente herido

Otra vez... Hay estaban las dudas, Ryou ya tenia una pata lesionada y ni siquiera sabia si Bakura estaba bien, si algo les pasaba a ellos... No! No les pasaria nada, ellos dos eran fuertes y no serian asesinados por los estupidos dragones del Faraon! - seran tus Dragones los que terminen muertos, mis compañeros son demasiado fuertes para ellos!

No lo niego, pero cantidad y estrategia le gana a la fuerza, tus dos compañeros son jovenes y los mios mucho mas sabios - recordo haciendole dudar nuevamente - si de verdad los quieres deberias irte ahora que no es....

Un chillido fuerte de afuera les distrajo y vieron a Slifer caer del cielo, Ryou muy enojado le habia dado de lleno con su cola cargada de veneno y ahora de contorcionaba de dolor en el suelo. Akefia le sonrio seguro al Faraon preocupado por su amigo,aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho cuando vio las patitas de Ryou fallarle y caer muy agotado al suelo.

Sobre el estaba ese dragon negro cargando un ataque y si Akefia recordaba bien de aquella vez hacia mucho tiempo cuando hablaron es dragon manejaba la oscuridad, la oscuridad era muy peligrosa para un dragon de luz como su Ryou y herido no queria saber siquiera que pasaria si le golpeaba.

Bakura estaba ocupado luchando contra Ra y aquella Dragona, ambos eran de luz como Ryou y contrarestaban sus ataques a la perfeccion, lo que hacia que Bakura estuviera realmente en problemas. Akefia no se lo penso, se transformo en dragon y salio disparado para intentar detener el ataque que iba dirigido a su Ryou tirado en el suelo que intentaba levantarse sin exito.

Akefia iba a toda velocidad, sabia que no llegaria a tiempo para cubrir a su compañero del ataque pero aun asi lo intento. Estaba a centimetros de protegerlo pero el ataque impacto y fue enviado hacia atras con la fuerza del ataque, escucho a Bakura rugir furioso y de alguna manera safarse de los que lo mantenian ocupado para revisar a su compañero que estaba cubierto por una pesada nube de humo.

Ambos esperaron con el aliento contenido que la nube de humo se dispersara, y ver que habia sucedido con su compañero. Cuando lo hizo no vieron nada... Ryou no se veia por ningun lado. Bakira asustado bajo en su forma hibrida y le encontro en medio de escombros acurrucado en su propia forma hibrida con sus alas cubriendole, tenia un pequeña barrera a su alrededor resquebrajada... Al parecer a ultimo minuto se habia vuelto un objetivo mas pequeño que pudo y se cubrio con sus alas y una barrera.

Pero aun con todo y eso la barrera estaba resquebrajada y seguro parte del ataque le habia golpeado - Ryou amor estoy aqui - murmuro Bakura mientras sentia a Akefia acurrucarse alrededor de ambos rugiendo de forma amenazadora a cualqurira que quisiera acercarse.

K-Kura - una de las alas se levanto y Bakura gruño enojado al verlas en bastante mal estado por el efecto nocivo de la oscuridad, ademas de que Ryou parecia a penas conciente.

Ven aqui, yo te cuido, ya has hecho bastante - murmuro Bakira acercandose mas, Ryou asintio y quito lo que habia de barrera para caer en la inconciencia en los brazos que le esperaban - _Akefia, Ryou no puede mas! Que estas esperando para reducir todo a cenizas!? No querias vengarte!?_

 **Esperate un segundo mas solamente, estoy esperando algo** \- respondio en un gruñido Akefia mientras mantenia a raya a sus enemigos, habia convocado a Diamound para ayudarse un poco. 

Es facil para ti decirlo, sabes lo delicadas que son nuestras alas!? Ryou las tienes rotas y si no puede volver a volar por si solo otra vez sera tu culpa! - le grito Bakura furioso - curar sus alas llevara siglos!

 **Callate un momento que estoy ocupado** \- rugio Akefia haciendo que Bakura se encogiera un poco, pero luego gruño para si mismo... Cuando salieran de este lio mataria a este bastardo, se lo merecia ya que al paracer su venganza era mas importante que ellos dos.

Te dije que otros saldrian lastimados si seguias con esto - Akefia gruño mas enojado aun cuando vio a Atem parado frente a el, Ra y la dragona estaban junto a el en su forma humana.

Dudo mucho que las alas de ese vuelvan a funcionar - comento la dragona en voz baja - el ataque de oscuridad rompio sus alas y abrio el cuero de los dos lados

Tu te callas, Ryou es muy listo y sabra curarse a si mismo despues - grito Akefia volviendo a su forma hibrida.

Tu estas cegado por tu odio y no estas pensando con claridad, el daño que tu mismo buscaste sobre tu compañero es muy dificil de reparar hasta para un curandero como el - informo la dragona mirandole con el ceño fruncido - llevara mucho tiempo y dolor curarse, y volver a usarlas correctamente mas aun

 _Porque demonios Malik y Marik se tardan tanto? Se supone que serian solo unos minutos!_ \- penso Akefia frustrado, giro a ver a Bakura que parecia muy enojado y se encogio internamente... Quiza se habia pasado de la raya con sus compañeros, tambien ahora que veia con otros ojos la situacion..

Si su Ryou de verdad no volvia a volar por su culpa.. No tenia palabras para describirlo, un dragon cazaba y sobrevivia casi que por su vuelo. El tenia crias y estaba seguro de que el queria enseñarles a cazar y hacer trucos por el aire como el mismo hacia, tambien ira a cazar con ellos y a lista seguia de cosas que Ryou no podria hacer ahora. Sabia tambien que en medio de su enojo los trato mal a ambos... Aun con todo era incapaz de aceptar que esto se estaba yendo a la mierda, y que por supuesto debia aceptar la propuesta del faraon de largarse.

Es que estaba tan cerca, solo necesitaba que Malik y Marik trajeran al esposo del faraon para poder "negociar" con el tricolor lo que queria - oye faraon! Mira lo que nos encontramos... - hay estaban, la burlona voz de Marik. Todos voltearon en direccion de la voz, Akefia sonrio complacido mientras que Atem no tenia una clara expresion en su rostro... Parecia entre preocupado, ancioso y asustado al ver a su Yugi ser manejado con rudeza por los dos rubios.

Ustedes dos! Pensaba que habian sido asesinados por Akefia aquella vez - dijo Atem mordiendose los labios - por que tienen a Yugi? El era su amigo, no les ha hecho nada!

El no, pero tu si! Te dijimos millones de veces que no queriamos llevar la vida que llevabamos, pero nunca nos escuchaste!

No era mi decision aunque era faraon, era de sus padres - recordo molesto - ustedes saben que intente hablar con su padre y no pude convencerlo

Eres el faraon, puedes ordenar cualquier cosa y debe cumplirse! - gruño esta vez Malik

Yo les ordenara que dejaran a Yugi lo harian!? - pregunto el tricolor con fastidio - no! Ser faraon no me da el poder magico de gobernar sobre las voluntades, puedo ordenar algo pero no me gusta y puede igual no ser obedecida la orden

Callense todos - rugio Akefia acercandose a los rubio y arrebatandoles al pobre tricolor asustado - ahora si tu me vas a escuchar Faraon...

Atem solo le miro con furia - Un rasguño sobre Yugi y tu compañero tendra algo mas que las alas destrozadas

No me das miedo faraon, asi que no me amenaces - siseo el peliblanco sonriendo... Sin notar que Bakura le miraba atento, si Alefia hacia que un solo daño mas callera sobre Ryou juraba que se iba y se escondia con su compañero herido y crias a algun lugar donde Akefia nunca los pudiera encontrar.

No te estoy amenzando, te estoy abvirtiendo - respondio en el mismo tono el tricolor - mejor suelta a mi esposo y vete de una vez antes de que realmente lamentes este dia

Akefia le miro aun sonriendo socarronamente - tu no podras un dedo sobre cualquiera de mis compañeroa a no ser que quieras que desgarre a este chico miembro a miembro

Que demonios quieres ahora para soltar a mi esposo!? - grito el faraon furioso.

Quiero que me des los elementoa del milenio, fueron hechos con la carne y sangre de ni pueblo - respondio con un brillo en los ojos extraño - tambien quiero que nos dejes ir y no envies nas gente a nuestro pueblo, esas tierras dejaron de pertenecerte

Bien, los elementos son todos tuyos y realmente no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, si quieres los terrenos son tuyos! - sin problemas - la vida de Yugi vale mas que un pedazo de tierra y unos artefactos malditos

Atem fiel a su palabra le entrego los elementos en la mano al Ladron satisfecho, pero en cuanto a tomar a Yugi en brazos para alejarlo del peligro Akefia lo tomo entre sus garras y se elevo con el tricolor ante la mirada atonita del faraon - si lo quieres, entonces tomalo! - y desde la altura que habia tomado solto al vacio al aterrado chico.

Atem chasqueo los dientes enojado y se subio sobre Slifer que aun estaba dolorido por el veneno para salvar a su esposo de una caida mortal, mientras Akefia sonriendo por la ultima travezura que habia hecho tomo a los dos rubios y huyo haciendole señas a Bakura para que le siguiera. Lastimosamente el peliblanco tenia otros planes... Planes que implicaban salvar su vida y la de Ryou que el moreno habia mandado a la mierda por imbesil.

Ryou se lo habia abvertido hace tiempo, que los dragones era muy delicados con sus reglas y si habia una regla sagrada era la de respetar a los compañeros de otros. El Faraon o su pareja no eran unos dragones cierto, pero los otros dragones lo veian como uno mas de los suyos y Akefia atento con el chico, y a traicion lo que hacia peor la situacion.... Ellos iban a tomar represalias contra Akefia con un seguro ojo por ojo, justo como siempre se ha hecho.

Bakura asustado se tomo su forma de dragon manteniendo un firme control sobre Ryou e intento levantar el vuelo lejos de todos, pero Kisara y el Dragon negro fueron mas rapidos y atraparon sus alas impidiendole volar. Un fuerte jalon en su cola de Obelisco le impulso de regreso al suelo y chillo cuando Ra le cayo encima con sus garras descubiertas, perforando todos sus costados.

Akefia giro cuando escucho el chillido y se quedo sin aliento cuando miro a Bakura en el suelo gimiendo dolorido e intentando moverse para quitarse las garras de encima. El enorme dragon iba a sacar a sus compañeros del problema pero Ra lo estaba soltando cuando vieron a Faraon regresar con su compañero en brazos sano y salvo. Akefia vio como con dificultad Bakura se levantaba del suelo aun manteniendo a Ryou protegido contra su cuerpo, intento acercarse a el pero la mirada de ira y desepcion que le lanzo fue suficiente para dejarlo estatico en el aire.

Bakura volando lentamente y sangrando le paso por un lado, el le siguio con cautela y miro hacia atras a los que ya les ignoraban por no ser mas un problema... Al menos ya tenia lo que queria, pero.... Miro a Bakura volando a su lado sin mirarle siquiera, parecia a punto de desmayarse. Joder, cuanto le habia costado este estupido plan!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez, les quiero mucho!


	19. Reparando Errores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Aqui esta el Capitulo Final de esta historia, y aunque no es completamente feliz es lo mas acorde a la historia considerando todo...
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto las historia como yo mis amores, agradezco como siempre su apoyo con votos y comentarios...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Aterrizaron en frente de su pueblo, Akefia no estaba preocupado por la gente que se llevo ya que eran solo para entretener a los guardias mientras Bakura los detruia a todos, asi que los hombres no habia durado mucho en el ataque. Akefia dejo bajar a Malik y Marik de su lomo abtes de tomar su forma hibrida mirando a Bakura preocupado, este tambien habia tomado su forma hibrida y caminaba alejandose de el con Ryou en sus brazos.

No le habia dirigido la palabra y estaba dejando un rastro de sangre a medida que avanzaba penosamente - Bakura deja que te...

Nos iban a matar por tu culpa - siseo interrumpiendole.

Pero por que!? - reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Aun cuando vives con nosotros y te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos aun piensas como un maldito humano, nosotros tenemos reglas y una de las mas importantes es no atacar a un compañero de otro - respondio sonando igual de furiso - el que lo haga sera castigado con el asesinato de su propio compañero, quien cause el dolor de perder a su otra mitad demuestra que no merece tener un compañero y mayormente es asesinado por otro dragon el compañero del imbesil

Pero fue otro humano! - recordo hastiado.

No importa, esos dragones ven a tu enemigo como uno de los suyos, por eso la regla aplica - explico - mas aun cuando intentaste matarlo a traicion, el tipo ya habia accedido a lo que le pediste... Pudiste dejar al humano en paz, pero no! Nos pusiste en peligro

Akefia iba a decir algo mas cuando Bakura se tambaleo mareado, Akefia intento sostenerlo preocupado pero este se alejo - dejame ayudarte joder! Estas te estas desangrando y llevas a Ryou!

No nos toques! Dejanos en paz - chillo y aunque estaba demasiado agotado para siquiera respirar reunio su magia y desaparecio en una bruma de oscuridad.

Akefia se quedo alli, simplemente mirando sin ver el manchon de sangre que habia en el suelo donde antes estaba parado su compañero.... Esto no le deberia estar pasando, se suponia que seria sencillo! Lo planeo y medito una y mil veces, sus compañeros no eran debiles el lo sabia... Pero sus enemigos tampoco eran debiles y les superaban en cantidad, no se suponia que esos bastardos dragones atraparan a Bakura y le lastimaran a ese punto, tampoco que las alas de Ryou salieran dañadas!

A quien engañaba, sabia los riesgos a la perfeccion y aun asi fue llevando a los unicos que le querian, los puso en riesgo a sabiendas. Se habia convencido a si mismo que todo saldria bien, que sus compañeros regresarian junto con el a celebrar su victoria. Si bien habia ganado no se sentia un ganador, sentia como si su mundo se fuera caido a sus pies, miro la bolsa que tenia en su mano donde estaban los elementos del milenio con asco... Lo unico que queria era conseguir esas cosas para liberar las almas de su familia, eso fue todo lo que siempre quiso.

Pudo haberse ido con los elementos pero Atem los entrego demasiado facil, esperaba un poco mas de lucha de su parte... Por eso hizo lo que hizo con el esposo de Atem, no queria dejar ir esto tan facil, al menos algo ultimo debia hacer para amargar al faraon aunque se escuchara tonto e infantil.... No sabia que traeria estas concecuencias.

Tenia que arreglar esto, tenia que buscar a sus compañeros y ver que podia hacer por ellos, ademas de ayudarles a mejorarse, estaba muy preocupado por ambos dadas las heridas que llevaban. Bakura debio llevarlos de regreso al nido, ninguno de los dos se iria a otro lugar sabiendo que los mas pequeños estaban alli solos aun - oigan par de idiotas! Tengo que resolver algo, guarden los elementos del milenio por hay!

Ambos rubios asintieron entendiendo, habian visto lo enojado que estaba Bakura y sabian cuanta humillacion a si mismo se debia hacer para que este lo perdonara, el peliblanco habia demostrado ser tan rencoroso como el mismo Akefia. Atraparon la bolsa arrojada por el peliblanco y se fueron hacia el palacio donde vivian, realmente esperaban que por todo este teatro su amigo no perdiera a la familia que habia logrado conseguir.

Akefia rapidamente se transporto hacia la cueva donde estaban sus compañeros, y camino seguro ahora de que estaban alli hacia el nido... La estela de sangre hacia el nido dejada por Bakura era suficiente afirmacion. Llego al lugar y los vio a ambos dentro del nido en su forma de dragon acostados descuidadamente con sus mienbros desparramados por doquier.

Sus crias al parecerya estaban despiertas y miraban a sus mamas llorosamente, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta e la persencia de Akefia giraron hacia el siseandole enojados - ahora que mocosos! - exclamo caminando hacia el nido pero tres de las crias le cortaron el paso - ahora porque no puedo pasar!? Quiero ver a mis compañeros!

Otro siseo de todos le dijo que eso no iba a estar sucediendo pronto y chasqueo los dientes enojado - vamos niños, solo quiero ver si estan bien y ayudarlos, estan heridos! - dijo Akefia esperando que las crias le dejaran pasar.

 **No vas a estar aqui Akefia, que parte de no quiero que nos toques no entendiste!?** \- escucho decir a Bakura en su mente - **alejate de nosotros, se feliz con tus cosas malditas y dejanos a nosotros en paz**

Deja ya la rabia Bakura, solo quiero ayudarles! Ya no voy a ir mas contra el faraon, tengo lo que siempre quise y ya estoy feliz con ello - reclamo mosqueado el ladron.

 **Me di cuenta de que eso es lo unico que siempre quisiste no te preocupes, eras capaz hasta de cambiarnos a nosotros dos por ello** \- le gruño furioso - **ya tienes lo unico que siempre quisiste asi que puedes largarte, y hicimos Ryou y yo suficiente por ti!**

Akefia volvio a chasquear los dientes enojado - No seas tonto, queria los elementos si, pero ahora los quiero a ustedes!

 **Tu mismo lo dijiste "Ahora los quiero a ambos", siempre estuvimos en un segundo plano frente a lo que realmente querias aunque lo niegues** \- reclamo y Akefia se fijo en el unico ojo abierto del dragon, bueno medianamente abierto y sumamente canzado.

Bakura dejame verte, se que no estas bien! - pidio sonando algo desesperado - vine aqui para ayudarlos

 **Callate Akefia y dejame descanzar, no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para ayudarme mas que dejarme a ver si mi cuerpo se recupera solo** \- recordo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos - **Ryou es el unico que puede curar entre todos, pero el esta muerto para el mundo por un largo tiempo y le mantendre asi todo el tiempo que pueda... No quiero que se vea las alas hasta saber si son curables o no**

No puedes mantenerlo inconciente, no tienes derecho! - reclamo molesto Akefia, esperaba que cuando Ryou despertara curara a Bakura e influyera en el para que lo deje acercarse.

 **Soy el y he sido el compañero de Ryou mucho mas tiempo que tu, tengo mas derechos que tu ahora a pesar de que eres el dominante de los dos** \- gruño con fastidio - **tu nos traicionaste asi que no tienes moral para reclamar sobre derechos**

Akefia necesitaba pensar en algo para arreglar esta situacion, pero nada se le ocurrio, bajo la cabeza en derrota patmra preguntar - que puedo hacer para que me perdonen...?

 **Primero podrias dejarme descanzar, si no morire y me llevare a Ryou conmigo** \- respondio con fastidoo - **despues veras que haces para compesarnos tu falta, pero por ahora largate que necesito por lo menos ver si puedo hacer que las heridas dejen de sangrar**

Akefia suspiro entristecido y miro hacia el nido donde sus crias se acurrucaban alrededor de sus mamas gimiendo tristemente.... Ya no podia hacer mas nada aqui, era mejor irse y volver mañana a seguir precionando su suerte. Dia a dia Akefia regresaba para ver como estaban sus compañeros y les encontraba igual, ambos acurrucados juntos inconcientes esperaba. Tambien venia para darles comida a sus crias que le miraban con recelo. Lo peor del caso es que habia intentado destruir los elemento del milenio para liberar las almas de sus familiares pasados, pero para su inmensa ira no logro de ninguna form destruirlos.

Malik le explico que era porque estos estaban hechos de magia demasiado poderosa para ser destruidos y que las almas de sus familiares ya ni siquiera eran almas humanas. Las habian transformado en energia bruta que los elementos usaban para sus efectos, lo que significaba que todo lo que hizo fue para nada. Sus dos compañeros habian sido gravemente heridos y estaban furisos con el, habia perdido su confianza, aun no sabia si se recuperarian sus compañeros o si el los recuperaria a ellos... Todo eso, fue para nada!! Nunca pondria a sus familiares a descansar ya que lo que sea que les hicieron no tenia reparo, y estaba a punto de perder a la familia que habia logrado formar... Su vida era una total mierda.

Tres meces pasaron hasta que vio a Bakura moverse ligeramente, aun jo habria los ojos, pero al menos ese movimiento el dio esperanza. Sabia que Ryou estaba inconciente por culpa de Bakura asi que tenia que esperar que este despetara antes de poder ver como estaba su compañero menor, aunque con el estaba mas preocupado a decir verdad.Transformado en dragon podia ver el verdadero daño hecho a sus alas y era horrible, la izquierda tenia dos hoyos enornes en medio del cuero y la derecha casi todo el cuero habia sido comido por la oscuridad... De verdad que agradecia que Ryou hubiera logrado protegerse al menos un poco, si no ese ataque seguro que lo asesinaba.

Se habian cerrado un poco los hoyos en la izquierda, pero la otra no habia hecho ninguna mejora en todo ese tiempo. Realmente espera que cuando Ryou despertara se las ingeniaara con una posion, un hechjzo o algo para magicamente recurar sus alas. No queria que por culpa de su estupidez su pobre compañero perdiera la capacidad de volar, el amaba estar en el cielo y volar libre por donde sea.

Ryou iba a quedar destruido y todo era su maldita culpa, el ni siqueira habia querido que se hiciera toda esta estupidez y ahora era uno de los mas perjudicados. Para colmo de males Akefia sufria siempre que veia las caritas de sus crias entristecidas por el estado de sus mamas, ellas siempre eran muy inquietas y alegres, verlas ahora quietas mientras se acurrucan contra sus madres ponia chiquitico el corazon de Akefia.

Dos meses despues Akefia se alegro de ver a Bakura abrir los ojos con lentitud, desde lejos habia visto como sus heridas se cerraban poco a poco y estaba feliz de verlo por fin despertar - Kura amor, como estas? Como te sientes? - pregunto desde su esquina.

Este al principio no le respondio, miro por unos momentos a sus crias y luego volteo a verlo - **me siento realmente como una mierda, odio cuando otro dragon me lastima de esta forma... Las heridas tardan demasiado en sanar**

Perdon por haberlos metido en aquel problema, no era mi intencion que salieras tan herido - dijo Akefia con la mirada en suelo - nunca debi hacer lo que hice... Era feliz aqui y sin embargo la cague, por mi culpa ustedes estan asi

 **Cierto, por tu culpa...** \- repitio sin tacto haciendo que el moreno agachara la cabeza aun mas - **pero supongo que puedo darte otra oportunidad viendo que estas de verdad arrepentido, ademas te necesito para consolar a Ryou cuando se despierte**

No crees que sus alas se curen algun dia no? - mumuro con tristeza, eso se lo llevaria para siempre en su conciencia.

 **No habia visto sus alas bien, pero ahora si y no creo que sanen, Ryou no podra volar solo de nuevo... No se si el se inventa algo magico para curarse, pero de que se curen por si solas? No, no es posible, estan demasiado dañadas** \- Bakura suspiro y acurruco el cuerpecito mas contra el - **hay compañeros que incluso lo sacrificarian para evitarle el sufrimiento**

Pero tu no lo vas a hacer! - exclamo Akefia al instante mirandole horrorizado.

 **No, lo considere por un momento pero no me creo capaz de eso** \- contento mirandole directamente - **en unas hora se despertara, ya disipe el hechizo que lo mantiene durmiendo**

Akefia se mordio el labio nervioso - Puedo estar aqui?

 **Si, no quiero lidiar con un Ryou aterrorizado por tener las alas destrozadas solo** \- dijo y se recosto sobre el cuerpo aun acurrucado de Ryou.

Bakura mimo por un rato a los bebes muy necesitados de cariño y se disculpo por el tiempo en que los dejo solitos mientras Akefia miraba com cariño la escena, en eso siente como Ryou se mueve en el nido - aww! Me duele la cabeza

Puuf! A ti te duele la cabeza y a mi me duele todo lo demas asi que no te quejes - gruño Bakura a modo de juego, ambos habian vuelto poco a poco a su forma hibrida

Que me paso? Siento como si me dieron una paliza - gimio el menor estirandose... Pero se detuvo cuando sintio algo extraño en el, sus alas se sentian extrañas de alguna forma.

Bakura miro el movimiento y se preocupo, cual seria la reaccion se Ryou al ver sus alas destruidas? - Ryou amor, no te asustes si? Encontraremos la forma se arreglarlas, esta bien si? - balbuceo intentando sacar al menor del obvio shock en el que habia caido.

K-Kura m-mis alas... P-Por que mis alas estan? - tartamudeo incredulo y sin creerlo aun paso la mano por ella... Atravezando el enorme agujero en ella y la otra parecia como si acido fuera caido sobre el cuero derritiendola - K-Kura! M-Mis alas e-estan...

Ryou mirame y respira, encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto pero necesito que me mires! - pidio Akefia tomando el control y colocando sus manos en la carita el chico aterrorizado para obligarlo a que chocaran miradas - eso amor, calmate y encontraremos la solucion

P-pero... - los ojos de Ryou se llenaron de lagrimas y se acurruco en el pecho de su compañero aferrandose a el con desesperacion, este lo coloco en su regazo y dejo que llorara su dolor... Era lo menos que podia hacer por el.

* * *

_Mucho tiempo despues..._

Vamos Ryou, tenemos que probarlas! - pidio Bakura emocionado, justo el dia anterior Ryou se habia sometido a una pequeña intervencion que ideo su amigo Malik para recuperar sus alas. Desde aquel dia todos se habian puesto a trabajar para conseguir una manera de regenerar las alas del menor que estaba desconsolado, al final fue Malik el que gracias a la ayuda de todos consiguio recuperar las alas casi completamente del peliblanco.

Les habia tomado mas de 100 años conseguirlo pero lo hicieron - mami!! Queremos que vueles con nosotros - dijo una pequeña, esta era Mai, una morenita de cabellos perlados y carita adorable justo como su mama. Todos los bebes con el tiempo habia logrado tomar una forma hibrida y aunque tenia mas de 100 año no parecian ser unos bebes mayores de 3 en su forma humana.

P-Pero y si no me sostienen? Me podria caer! - gimio Ryou asustado, si bien sus alas parecian completamente funcionales la cuestion era que de hecho lo fueran.

Dudas de mi Ryou!? Estoy ofendido! - gruño Malik con Marik a su lado, no parecian haber cambiado mucho o envejecer gracias a un pequeño hechizo de longevidad que les practico Ryou, moririan si... Solo que muchisimo tiempo despues.

Todos estaban en aquella cueva viviendo con tranquilidad, ya casi no iban a aquel pueblo que hacia tanto habian conquistado ya que con el tiempo Akefia fue mezclandose aun mas con sus instintos... A este momento no entendia que demonios lo habia poseido para poner a sus compañeros en tal peligro hacia tantos años si eran lo mas importante para el - vamos mami, nunca hemos volado junto contigo! - gimio un morenito de ojos bonito y alas delicadas de color negro.

Ryou sonrio tristemente ante eso y Akefia sintio aquel punsada de culpa, Bakura solo era el que habia enseñado a las crias a volar correcctamente mientras Ryou veia con tristeza desde el suelo o el lomo de Akefia - esta bien mi amor, volare con ustedes

Ven yo te ayudare - dijo Akefia tomando sus manos - si te caes yo te ayudo a levantarte

Ryou le sonrio y se sostuvo de sus manos, ambos miraron el pequeño con nerviosismo y el otro seguro de que el menos podria hacerlo. Se colocaron en el borde de la montaña y Ryou emosionado simplemente se dejo caer con la alas estiradas, por un segundo cayo sin mas pero un movimiento de sus alas le elevo y feliz llego hasta arriba de nuevo con su familia que le veia contentos - lo hice! Gracias Malik! - chillo dandole un brutal abrazo.

... No me mates! - gimio casi azul el pobre rubio.

Perdon... Vamos niños! Vamos a ver lo que pueden hacer!! - grito un demasiado feliz peliblanco elevandose de un salto y siendo seguido por unos pequeños super felices de jugar con su mama. Akefia vio feliz la escena, definitivamente no sabia lo que estaba pensando hacia años... Esto era lo mas importante en su vida y no lo cambiaria por nada.

Vamos idiota, los niños quieren jugar - le grito Bakura y Akefia asintio... Si esto era lo mas importante en su vida, y no volveria a cagarla jamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, estoy fue todo!
> 
> Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Los quiero mucho y nos leemos una proxima vez!

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aqui espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis amores!
> 
> Hasta el proximo capitulo!


End file.
